Imaginez autre chose
by Rozzarena
Summary: Un Edward... Une Bella... Jusqu'ici tout va bien, Un emménagement, deux?, une coloc ! Tout les Cullen ont leur place dans cette fic, a peut de choses près... All Human ! Venez lire le prologue SVP, c'est plus simple ! Bonne lecture a tous !
1. Chapter 1

Imaginez autre chose…

Imaginez que tout le monde est humain…

Imaginez un mélange de cultures…

Gardons les mêmes personnages, mais changeons certains de leurs caractères, mais aussi du physique…

Une Isabella Swan, plus jeune mais mure malgré son âge, indépendante, forgé d'une carapace de dure…

Un Edward Cullen un peut plus âgé, discret, mais profiteur de la vie…

Une basse simple, des personnages qui s'accumulerons au fur et a mesure de l'histoire…

Des choses inattendues…

A découvrir…

Je me présente, Isabella Marie Swan, j'ai 16 ans, une fille plus ou moins banale qui aime être discrète. Physiquement, je suis de taille assez normale 1m68, mais j'ais des formes, en dehors de ma poitrine assez volumineuse, j'ai aussi quelques petites rondeurs que je dissimule le plus possible, j'ai les yeux marron, les cheveux brun et long. En dehors de mon physique, ce que l'on peut savoir c'est que je suis d'origine Française (Mosellane plus précisément) et parle couramment cette langue fabuleuse qu'est le français. Je n'ai peut-être que 16 ans, mais malgré ça j'ai décidé de déménager au États-Unis pour mes études l'an prochain. J'ai pris un appartement là bas, que je devrai sans doute partager avec un colocataire afin de pouvoir continuer à financer mon logement comme mes études. Je tenterai sur place de dégoter un petit job pour arrondir les fins de mois. Intellectuellement, je suis assez doué pour mon âge, et c'est surtout pour cela que j'ais eu l'approbation de plusieurs personnes pour pouvoir déménager dans un autre pays, même en n'étant pas encore majeur, et sous la tutelle de personne, pour le moment…

Me voilà, là devant une porte, mais pas n'importe quelle porte, c'était la porte de mon nouvel appartement. Je respirais un bon coup…

- Ca y est… murmurais-je avant d'inséré la clef dans la serrure.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, j'eu un hoquet de surprise, l'appartement était magnifiquement bien éclairé et lumineux, vide, mais il ne le restera pas longtemps… Mes meubles n'allaient pas tarder à venir combler le vide. J'entrais, les valises sur les bras… Je les déposais dans la pièce qui serait désormais Ma, oui Ma chambre !

Peu de temps après la découverte de cette merveille, les déménageurs apportèrent mes meubles. Ils déposèrent tout dans l'entrée, puis repartirent, me laissant seul avec le calvaire du rangement… (Dites moi, qui aime ça, le rangement ?) Je m'affairais à installer mon lit. Et c'est partie pour une séance bricolage, c'est tournevis en mains que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. J'avais apporté mon lit deux places en pièces détachées, et me voilà à le monter… Il faut bien que j'ai un lit pour pouvoir dormir cette nuit, nuit qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

…

Je m'étais réveillée tôt ce matin, et me suis donc affairée à monter mes meubles, les mettre en place et commencer à m'installer. Aujourd'hui je me suis aussi promis d'inscrire une annonce pour me trouver un colocataire au plus vite.

**Appartement environ 90 m²**

**Aux environs de Seattle**

**Cherche colocataire sérieux**

**Urgent**

**Contacter le 0813 4848 96**

La journée était passée très rapidement, j'avais eu quelques coups de fil concernant mon offre. J'avais décidé de faire ça méthodiquement. Je leur enverrai un dossier qu'ils rempliront et qu'ils me rendront lors de l'entretien. Je ne voulais pas avoir n'importe qui en colocataire, il me fallait quelqu'un de sérieux, et je devais le trouver assez rapidement pour pas qu'on me renvoit en France.

**Nom : ……………………….…………… Prénom : ……………………………………………..**

**Âge : …… Sexe : [] Homme [] Femme**

**Numéro de téléphone : **_**………. **_**/ **_**……….**_** / **_**…..**_

**Situation familiale : [] Couple [] Marié [] Célibataire [] Autre : …………………………………………….**

**Motivation : …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Fiches à rendre avec ce document…

Voila en gros mon dit ''questionnaire''. On aurait put croire que je n'étais pas une personne particulier en voyant ce document, mais je voulais être sur. J'avais eu 3 personnes qui m'avais contactées, et je leur avais donné RDV demain, étant donné que je n'avais rien à faire, à mon appartement à des heures précises.

…

13H30 Mon premier prétendant colocataire.

- Bonjour. Dis-je en lui serrant la main.

- Salut. Bertrand.

- Enchanté, Isabella.

- J'ai apporté les papiers que vous aviez demandés. Dit-il en s'installant et en me les tendant.

- Merci. Je les pris et commençais à les regarder.

**Nom : **_LINOIX_**…………….…………… Prénom : **_Bertrand_**…………………………………..**

**Âge : **_25_**… Sexe : [**_X_**] Homme [] Femme**

**Numéro de téléphone : **_0813 _**/ **_4428_** / **_35_

**Situation familiale : [] Couple [] Marié [**_X_**] Célibataire [] Autre : ………………………………………….**

**Motivation : **_Je suis a la recherche d'un appartement depuis 3 mois, et n'ayant pas trop de moyen, j'ais opté pour une colocation_**. …………………………………..……………………………………………………….…..**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

- Pourquoi souhaiterez-vous vivre dans cet appartement ? Demandais-je après avoir jeter un coup d'œil aux papiers.

- Et ben, il est dans les environs de Seattle, il est spacieux et puis pour finir la future colocataire est super mignonne. Enuméra-t-il.

Je lui souris puis répondis.

- Ok, c'est gentil, je vais garder votre dossier sous la main je vous tiendrais au courant monsieur.

Je me levais et l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il prit congé.

Conclusion du premier entretien : _**Arrogant !**_

15H00 Deuxième prétendante colocataire.

Tout ce passa bien, elle était gentille mais parlait beaucoup… beaucoup… beaucoup trop. Moi qui voulais du calme.

**Nom : **_NORADOS_**…………….…………… Prénom : **_ANNA_**…………………………………..**

**Âge : **_20_**… Sexe : [] Homme [**_X_**] Femme**

**Numéro de téléphone : **_0813 _**/ **_4312_** / **_28_

**Situation familiale : [**_X_**] Couple [] Marié [] Célibataire [] Autre : ………………………………………….**

**Motivation : …………………………………..…………….……………………….………………………………………….…..**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Nous parlions, enfin, elle parlait quand nous nous sommes fait interrompre par un coup de téléphone.

- Allô ?

- Madame Swan ? Demanda une voix masculine.

- Oui, c'est pour ?

- J'ais un entretien avec vous d'ici 20 minutes, mais je pense être un peu en retard, je m'en excuse.

- Ah, bien je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu, j'attendrais dans ce cas.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, encore toutes mes excuses. A tout à l'heure madame. Dit-il

- A tout a l'heure monsieur. Répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

Voilà une personne sérieuse ! Elle a au moins appelé pour prévenir.

Nous, plutôt elle reprit son discours, presque monologue un bon moment.

- Je crois que je vais y aller. Au plaisir de te revoir Isabella. Dit Anna en se levant.

- Oui, je vous tiens au courant.

Je l'accompagnais donc à la porte. Etant donné que mon prochain de dernier prétendant serait en retard, je me préparais un encas (ben oui, il était 4 heures). Un jus de fruit et un beignet. A peine eu-je fini que quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Je regardais ma montre : 16H07. Je me dirigeais et ouvris la porte. WoW ! Un homme grand, yeux vert magnifique, les cheveux ébouriffés brun qui donnent dans les tons roux, et un sourire ! Un sourire a tombé !

- Bonjour, excusez-moi de mon retard. Dit-il avec un magnifique sourire en coin.

Retard ? A oui, mon colocataire ! Retard, juste 7 minutes…

- Bonjour, entrez, je vous en pris, et prenez place.

- Merci. Je m'appelle Edward.

- Edward, ne faites pas attention au ''bordel'', je n'ais pas terminé d'emménager. Moi c'est Isabella, enchanté.

- Enchanté. Il me tendit sa main.

Je m'en saisie. Il avait une poigne forte.

- J'ais apporté les papiers que vous aviez demandé. Dit-il en cherchant dans son sac ceux-ci.

- Merci. Soufflais-je en m'en saisissant.

**Nom : **_CULLEN_**…………….…………… Prénom : **_Edward_**…………………………………..**

**Âge : **_21_**… Sexe : [**_X_**] Homme [] Femme**

**Numéro de téléphone : **_0813 _**/ **_4809_** / **_21_

**Situation familiale : [] Couple [] Marié [**_X_**] Célibataire [] Autre : ………………………………………….**

**Motivation : **_Un emploi dans les environs de l'appartement, colocation possible, et apprécier. Taille de l'appartement agréable._** ……………………………..………………………………………………………………..…..**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

- Je vois que tout est en ordre. Je voudrais aussi savoir ce que vous attendez de cette colocation ?

…

Nous continuâmes à discuter durant une heure, puis il partit comme les autres. Je m'étais ensuite affairé à cuisiner. J'avais fait quelque chose de simple. En gros ma journée s'était résumée à voir les personnes, je n'avais pas avancé dans mon emménagement… De plus je devais aussi choisir un colocataire. Deux autres personnes avaient aussi appelées pour mon offre. Une fille 18 ans, mais pas très sociable a ce que j'ais pus en déduire de l'entretien téléphonique. Et ensuite un homme, plutôt jeune homme, de 15 ans qui voulait absolument avoir un appartement pour fuir ses parents.

En gros j'avais :

1) Bertrand : La belle gueule arrogante.

2) Anna : La pipelette, grosse fêtarde.

3) Edward : Sympathique et discret.

4) Sophie : Une ''moi je '' et insociable.

5) Josh : Mineur, sympathique, mais en crise d'ado.

Je crois que le choix était vite fait. Une personne simple, pas chiante, ni envahissante. Je pris donc mon téléphone et commençais à composer _0813 _…

Non, je ne pouvais pas… Cela ne ce faisait pas, il était déjà 22 heures. Je l'appellerais pour lui annoncer demain.

Je m'occupais donc… Je m'installais dans ma chambre et finissais de peaufiner mon dossier d'inscription pour l'école lors de la rentrée prochaine.

La soirée ce passa rapidement, trop même. Je me couchais dans les environs de 4 heures de matin (pour une que ne sort pas souvent, je tenais encore longtemps sans rien faire de spéciale). Une nuit sans rêve, un sommeil lourd, je me réveillais à 10H30 en pleine forme. Je pris un balai en main, et m'affairais à faire un peut de ménage dans l'appart. Midi sonna rapidement, mais ma faim elle ne vint pas, je décidais donc de manger un yaourt nature comme collation pour ne pas rester le ventre vide jusqu'au prochain repas.

Vers 13H30 je décidais d'informer mon futur colocataire de mon choix. Je composais donc le _0813_ _4809_ _21 :_

- Allô ?

- Monsieur CULLEN ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Bonjour, je suis Isabella SWAN, je vous appelle a propos de l'appartement.

- Ah oui, je vois, bonjour.

- Oui, donc je vous informe que je vous ai choisi, et vous pouvez donc emménager dès que vous le souhaitez, si vous n'avez pas changé d'avis.

- Oh non, c'est parfait ! Je suis heureux que vous m'appreniez cela.

- Voilà, donc, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, j'espère vous voir prochainement, tenez moi aussi au courant de votre emménagement.

- Je vous remercie.

- Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie. Bonne journée monsieur.

- Oui, a vous aussi madame.

Puis je raccrochais. Madame, cela faisait bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un m'appeler de cette façon. Je décidais ensuite d'appeler les autres prétendants pour les informer de mon refus.

Il était maintenant 14H, je me dirigeais maintenant vers un arrêt de bus pour aller faire les courses. Arrivé au centre commercial, je faisais donc le plein de nourriture, et achetais encore quelques bricoles pour l'appart. Je rentrais rapidement chez moi pour pouvoir me changer et aller au lycée pour un entretien avec le proviseur pour 17H00. Celui-ci ce passa très bien, mais dura assez longtemps, je due rentrer a pieds a l'appart, j'y étais rapidement (10minutes en marche normale). En rentrant je me préparais à manger. Spaghettis bolognaise… Miam

Il n'était pas trop tard, donc je m'affairais à monter mes meubles du salon. Je commençais par le meuble Télé (le plus important, il faut bien avoir une télé pour ce distraire !). Un vrai charabia ce plan de montage. Cela faisait maintenant 2H00 que j'étais après cet engin de malheur (Bon, ok, j'avoue que je n'ais pas beaucoup de patience, alors quand ça va pas, je m'énerve, et quand je m'énerve ça va encore moins, et j'ai envie de tout balancer !). J'allais casser quelque chose si ça continue ! Rrrr

Je fus interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone fixe de l'appart.

- Allô ! Dis-je, encore sous le coup de la colère.

- Madame SWAN ?

- Oui. Dis-je, mon calme retrouvé.

- Bonsoir, c'est Edward CULLEN. C'est a propos de mon emménagement.

- Oh, oui, donc quand est ce que vous souhaitez emménager ?

J'étais heureuse de mon choix, Edward avait vraiment l'aire d'une personne très sympathique, et aussi très polie.

- Etant donné que je suis actuellement en congé, j'ais la possibilité d'emménager dès demain, et je voulais savoir quand est ce que cela vous arrangerais le plus, et quel jour.

- Tout me va, demain comme les autres jours, il suffit de me prévenir que je me libère.

Genre je suis une femme très prise ! (xD) Je n'ai rien de vraiment prévu durant ces vacances… Mais bon.

- Dans ce cas, est ce que demain vous conviendrais ? Sinon, je peux toujours venir un autre jour.

- Non, non, ça me convient parfaitement.

- Ok. Donc ça marche pour demain. Je prépare mes affaires dès ce soir, et je serais à votre appartement dans la journée.

- Ca marche. Je vous attendrais donc demain.

- Voilà. Je vous remercie, je vais vous laisser, il se fait un peu tard, désolé de vous avoir déranger a cette heure ci.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Donc a demain monsieur.

- Au revoir madame.

- Au revoir.

Puis il raccrocha. Bon, ok, demain, c'est l'arrivée de mon nouveau colocataire. Je n'avais plus envie de me prendre la tête avec cette foutue armoire ! Je laissais donc tout en plan, et me mis au lit.

_..._

_Voici le prologue de la fiction..._

_et une petite mise en bouche ^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plus, et j'espere aussi recevoir tout vos avis sur cette ficiton..._

_Merci pour votre lecture !_

_Bisous_


	2. Chapitre 1

Je fus réveillée par les premiers rayons du soleil, (quelle conne, j'ais oublié de fermer le volet !). Il était tôt. Je décidais donc de me payer un petit déjeuné au café du coin, après un petit jogging. Je mis un pantacourt jogging noir ainsi qu'un top accordé. Et c'est parti pour une heure…

J'aimais de temps en temps prendre du temps, et me détendre en faisant des activités diverses. Aujourd'hui j'avais opté pour du jogging. De plus cela m'apprendrais à connaître les environs de mon appart.

Cela faisait maintenant 1H15 que je courrais, je ne voyais jamais le temps passé lorsque je courrais avec mon mp3 dans les oreilles. Je me dirigeais donc vers mon appartement, pris une douche me changeais et repartie pour aller prendre mon petit-déj. Et toute ma matinée se passa comme cela, après mon café, je rentrais et calmement essayais de monter ce maudit meuble de télé. Ce fut sur les coups de midi que j'eus enfin réussi ! (Ok, c'était un très beau meuble, mais c'est vraiment la galère pour le monter !)

Pour midi, je me fis une salade composé. Je n'avais pas très faim, à cause du petit déjeuné. Mais aujourd'hui, je m'étais promis de flemmarder, je m'installais donc devant la TV tout en mangeant. De toute façon je ne sortirais pas aujourd'hui, je dois attendre mon nouveau coloc. Je passerais donc ma journée à finir de monter les meubles, et le reste du temps, peut être à la télévision.

Une fois mangée, et la vaisselle faite, je me dirigeais dans ma chambre, dans le but de monter mon armoire, ainsi que ma commode. J'étais heureuse qu'ils ne soient pas aussi compliqués à monter que le meuble télé. Une fois assemblé, je rangeais mes affaires à l'intérieur. J'avais fini par monter tout les meubles, toutes les pièces de l'appartement étaient maintenant aménagées, excepté la chambre de colocation. Celle-ci était juste en face de ma chambre, elle était de la même grandeur que celle-ci.

Je fus interrompue dans ma contemplation de la pièce par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

Surement Mr CULLEN…

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, je ne fus pas déçu du spectacle. Il était Wow !

Ses cheveux aux teints cuivrés, ses yeux… magnifiques d'un vert émeraude. Et ce petit sourire de coin, à faire tomber toutes les filles…

- Bonjour. Dis-je tout sourire.

- Bonjour. (Ah non, il veut que je fonde sur place ou quoi ! Avec ce magnifique sourire j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque !)

- Entrez donc. Dis-je en me déplaçant, pour l'inviter à entrer.

Il était trop beau ! A faire craquer n'importe qui… STOP ! Il faut que je me reprenne.

- Alors… Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, et je vous laisserais vous installer tranquillement.

- Oui, merci.

Je le guidais donc vers sa chambre.

- Donc voilà la chambre, en revanche, il n'y a qu'une seul salle de bain. C'est la porte là. Je vais vous laisser, ci vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je serais dans ma chambre, la porte en face de la votre.

- Je vous remercie.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Je me dirigeais alors dans ma chambre, que je ne sois pas dans ces ''pattes'' lors de son emménagement. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et mis mon mp3 dans les oreilles.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Ca y est, j'ai trouvé un appartement spacieux, géographiquement bien placé, et avec une colocataire sympathique…

La chambre, dans laquelle je me trouvais prestement, était grande, dans les tons bleu violet, vraiment bien accordé à mes goûts.

Cela faisait maintenant 45 minutes que j'étais là, et j'avais fini de m'installer. Je décidais de faire plus ample connaissance avec Mlle Swan, ma colocataire. J'allais donc toquer à sa chambre dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'inviter à diner ce soir pour parler, tout simplement !

Je frappais à sa porte. Après quelques secondes, je cru entendre un léger ''Entrez''. J'empoignais donc la poignée, puis ouvris doucement la porte. Elle était là allonger sur son lit. C'était une belle jeune femme, les cheveux bruns avec quelques reflets plus claire lissé, un visage fin et sage. Et des yeux… d'un brun d'une profondeur… à se noyer. Elle est de taille normal, ni trop grande ni trop peux, avec des jambes fines mais musclées, une poitrine gourmande, cette femme est vraiment magnifique, elle ne ressemble pas à toutes ces filles qui veulent être maigre, ultra fine avec la peau sur les os et qui arborent des décolletés à voir leurs nombrils, juste pour avoir l'intention des hommes.

Elle ne s'est pas tout de suite aperçu de ma présence, j'en déduisis donc que j'avais inventé ce ''Entrez''.

- Oh ! Il y a un problème, Edward ? La chambre ne vous plaît pas ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Non, rien de tout cela, je voulais vous prévenir que j'avais fini, et je me demandais si vous souhaiteriez dîner ce soir avec moi, pour pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance.

- Oui, bien sur, il faut bien que nous en sachions plus l'un sur l'autre étant donné que nous allons devoir cohabiter. Répondit-elle en m'offrant un magnifique sourire, que je ne me privais pas de lui retourner.

- Un restaurant Français vous tenterait-il ?

- Oui, volontiers.

- Je vais me préparer dans ce cas, nous pourrions nous balader en attendant une heure plus convenable pour diner. Proposais-je

- D'accord, je me change et je vous rejoins dans le salon.

- A tout de suite alors.

- Oui.

Je retournais dans ma chambre, heureux qu'elle ait accepté mon offre, pour me changer. J'optais pour un jean foncé avec une chemise noir. Quelque chose de simple et sobre a la fois. Je me dirigeais vers le salon, puis pris mon cellulaire et composais le numéro du restaurant français pour réserver une table pour deux.


	3. Chapitre 2

La réservation faite, je me retournais de la baie vitrée, par laquelle j'avais zyeuté lors de la conversation téléphonique. Isabella était dans le salon, m'observant. Elle était vêtue d'un jean slim noir ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc soulignant sobrement sa poitrine avec un sautoir argent incrusté de quelques pierres noir. Elle avait aussi chaussé des nus pieds à talon noir et argent eux aussi. Ces yeux légèrement maquillés lui donnaient un regard de braise.

Je repris mes esprits.

- Je viens d'appeler le restaurant, nous avons une table pour 19H00.

- Parfait. Sourit-elle.

Et ce léger accent, de je ne sais où, qui se faufilait entre ses mots dans chacune de ses phrases, était une douce mélodie.

Nous partîmes donc en direction du restaurant ''La douce Française''. Nous détournâmes notre chemin pour profiter du parc non loin de là, nous avions encore un peu de temps. Cette petite balade ne dura pas très longtemps, et s'était faite presque entièrement dans le silence, mais un silence agréable.

Nous étions arrivés au restaurant un peu en avance, mais nous avions pu nous installer à notre table très rapidement. Après avoir commandé tout deux nos boissons et nos dîners, Bella entama le sujet des ''règles'' de l'appartement.

- Donc en ce qui concerne l'appartement, je n'ai rien de précis à dire. Vous pouvez inviter votre famille, amis, petite amie, faire des fêtes et autres. Il faudra juste me prévenir, que je m'organise pour ne pas être dans vos pattes. En ce qui me concerne, j'en ferais de même. Sinon, je n'ai rien à rajouter. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

Un sourire c'était allongé tout au long de ces phrases, j'aimais définitivement son accent. Cette collocation allait vraiment bien ce passer, Isabella était vraiment une personne simple, et sans problèmes.

- Cela me convient parfaitement, mais je vais vous avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de faire des fêtes ou autre. Mes heures de travail ne me le permettent pas trop en fait.

- Bienvenue au club ! Dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

Nous rîmes tout les deux à sa réplique. Les commandes ne tardèrent pas à être servis. La suite du dîner se passa formidablement bien, nous avions parlé de tout et de rien à la fois.

J'avais été prié de l'appeler Bella, cela lui allait à merveille, cette femme était magnifique, mais en plus de cela, elle était cultivée et très mature. Comme moi elle était ''nouvelle'' ici. Puis nous étions rentrés doucement vers ce qui était maintenant mon nouvel appartement.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Cela faisait maintenant 5 jours qu'Edward avait emménagé. C'était un homme vraiment formidable, il était très sympathique, séduisant (Oui, il ne faut pas l'oublier) et j'avais même appris qu'il était originaire de Londres. Durant ces quelques jours, je n'avais pas changé mes habitudes, et avais même rencontré une fille très gentille lors d'un footing. Elle s'appelait Cassandra, je l'ai tout je suite aimé, et nous nous sommes très vite liées d'amitié. J'avais appris qu'elle allait dans le même lycée que moi, et qu'avec un peu de chance, nous serions même dans la même classe.

Aujourd'hui nous étions samedi. J'avais passé la matinée à ranger et passer le ballai dans la maison, j'avais aussi cuisiné des escalopes a la crème avec des gnocchis. J'ai même eu le droit a des compliments de la part d'Edward. Ce cher homme avait apprécié ma cuisine, et commençait vraiment à prendre une habitude à manger aussi bien, m'avait-il dit.

En français :

_Slt la soeurette !_

_G apri kTT dan lko1 !_

_Ya pa moy1 kon svoa ?_

_Cfé ci lonten…_

_Tkoné lFéta club ?_

_J sré ssoir !_

_Grs Bizoux la miss !_

En lisant ce sms, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas vu mon frère. Il a toujours été là pour moi, jusqu'à son déménagement, Emmett me manquait vraiment. Il fallait absolument que j'aille le voir. Je me précipitais d'appuyer sur la touche ''répondre'' et composais mon texte.

En français :

_Je ferais tout pour te voir !_

_Tu me manques !_

_J'y serais !_

_A ce soir !_

_Schmutz_

C'était bien beau de lui avoir répondu Oui, mais il fallait que je trouve ce ''féta club''. Mais je voulais absolument le voir, il m'avait tant manqué…

…

Je venais d'arriver devant le ''féta club''. J'ai eu de la chance qu'Edward connaisse ce bar-karaoké, il m'avait donc accompagné jusqu'à celui-ci. En fait, il m'avait dit qu'il m'y emmènerait que si je le tutoyais, et vice versa. Je me retrouvais donc devant ce bar accompagné d'Edward, que je devais dorénavant tutoyer.

- Je t'offre un verre ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne voudrais pas t'… Répondit-il, mais je le coupais.

- Non, j'insiste, tu as quand même fait tout ce chemin à pieds. Contrais-je

(Oui à pieds, je n'avais pas le permis, et lui n'avait pas de voiture, ou je ne sais pas quoi…)

- S'il te plaît, ça me ferais vraiment plaisir. Dis-je en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

Mais je faillis défaillir lorsqu'il m'offrit un magnifique et éblouissant sourire.

….

Nous étions assis au bar, un verre à la main, un simple cocktail aux fruits pour moi, et un whisky pour lui. Malgré son accord peu avant, je du sortir les griffes pour lui payer sa consommation. Ce qui me valu pour toute réponse un magnifique sourire suivit de la sublime chanson qu'était son rire.

Je n'avais toujours pas vu Emmett, mais passais le temps en compagnie d'Edward avec qui je parlais de tout et de rien.

Au bout d'un moment de la musique retentit dans le bar (ah oui, la soirée karaoké…). Les premières notes de musique d'All About Us (t.a.t.u) résonnaient dans mes tympans. Edward venait de sortir, s'excusant, ayant reçu un appel téléphonique urgent (je pense).

Sur la scène, deux magnifiques femme chantaient et se déhanchaient. L'une était de petite taille, les cheveux noirs et cours, partant en pointes dans tous les sens. L'autre, était plus grande, blonde, elles ne devaient pas laisser les hommes indifférent, vu leur physique. Elles chantaient vraiment bien, dans le rythme et au son de la musique.

La chanson arrivait à sa fin, lorsque deux bras chaud vinrent m'enlacer la taille.


	4. Chapitre 3

Surprise, je me retournais pour voir le visage si familier d'Emmett. Une vague de bonheur m'envahit, j'étais si heureuse de le voir, il avait tant changé, mais était toujours aussi beau et musclé. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, je lui sautais dessus, et l'enlaçais le plus fortement possible.

- Tu es si belle ma puce ! Souffla-t-il alors qu'il me reposait au sol.

- Oh Emmett, tu m'as tant manqué ! Tu es … WOW ! Lui souris-je.

- Viens, allons-nous asseoir. Dit-il en m'accompagnant a une table.

Je m'installais à côté de lui, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Nous avions parlé de nous un petit (trop petit) moment, mais fûmes interrompue par la venue des deux précédentes chanteuses (Elles étaient encore plus belle de prêt).

- Bella, voici Rosalie, ma future fiancée. Dit-il en me présentant la grande blonde, que je saluais chaleureusement. Et le petit lutin à côté, c'est Alice, sa meilleure amie, et accessoirement la copine de son frère.

Je fis de même en la saluant comme Rosalie plus tôt. Ils m'avaient vite intégré à leur groupe, et je me sentais bien avec eux (Edward quand a lui, n'était toujours pas revenu de son appel téléphonique).

- Alors, Bella, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Me demanda Rosalie.

- Je suis là pour étudier, j'ai acheté un appartement pas loin d'ici, pour pouvoir être dans les environs du lycée.

- Tu es toute seule dans un appart ? Demanda Emmett (serait-il inquiet de me voire toute seule dans une maison ?)

- Non, en fait, j'ai un colocataire, sinon, je ne crois pas que je pourrais arriver à me le payer toute seule, déjà que je dois me trouver un petit boulot pour ramener un peut d'argent dans le portefeuille…

- C'est vrai ? Me coupa Rosalie. Ca tombe bien, Alice cherche des mannequins pour ses créations.

- Oui, c'est vrai Bella, en plus ça ne te prendra pas beaucoup de temps, et puis tu as le physique pour. Finit Alice.

(Moi, le physique pour ? T'as rêvé Alice !)

- Euh… je ne sais pas. Hésitais-je.

- Aller s'il te plaît Bella, ca ne coûte rien d'essayer ! Insista-t-elle.

- Ok, ça marche. Cédais-je.

- Parfait ! Cria-t-elle presque toute heureuse. Je vais y aller, le monde, je dois rejoindre Jasper. Bella passe moi ton numéro de cellulaire, je t'appelle dès que possible.

Je lui passais mes coordonnés, puis Alice partie, nous laissant Emmett, Rosalie, et moi seul a la table.

- Je vais aussi y aller je crois. Dis-je à mon tour.

- Oh non ! Pas question que tu partes sans avoir chanté avec ton frérot chérie ! Dit tout à coup Emmett.

(Oh non, pourquoi je n'ais pas fuit quand j'ais appris que c'était un bar-karaoké KARAOKE !)

- Emmett. Le suppliais-je avec mes yeux de chien battue.

- Non non, ta ''Belle Guelle'' n'y échappera pas !

(Aucune pitié…Sniff)

Sans attendre plus, il me prit la main et m'entraina sur la scène.

Voila comment je me retrouvais à chanter a capela '' mourir demain'' en compagnie d'Emmett, devant tout le bar.

**(Emmett)**

**(Duo)**

**(Isabella)**

_Il y a ceux qui prendraient un avion_

_D'autres qui s'enfermeraient chez eux les yeux fermés_

_Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

_Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

_Il y en a qui voudrait revoir la mer_

_D'autres qui voudraient encore faire l'amour_

_Une dernière fois_

_Toi, tu ferais quoi ? ... et toi,toi, tu ferais quoi ?_

_Si on devait mourir demain_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus,_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins_

_Si on devait mourir demain_

_Moi, je t'aimerai..._

_moi, je t'aimerai_

_Il y en a qui referaient leur passé_

_Certains qui voudraient boire et faire la fête_

_Jusqu'au matin_

_D'autres qui prieraient..._

_D'autres qui prieraient…_

_Ceux qui s'en fichent et se donneraient du plaisir_

_Et d'autres qui voudraient encore partir_

_Avant la fin_

_Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? ... et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

_Si on devait mourir demain_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins_

_Si on devait mourir demain_

_Moi, je t'aimerai..._

_moi, je t'aimerai..._

_Je t'aimerai_

_OhOhOh_

_OhOhOh_

_AhAhAh_

_AhAhAh_

_Et toi, dis moi, est ce que tu m'aimeras_

_Jusqu'à demain et tous les jours d'après_

_Que rien, non rien, ne s'arrêtera jamais_

_Si on devait mourir demain_

_Moi, je t'aimerai... _

_moi, je t'aimerai_

_Est-ce qu'on ferait du mal, du bien_

_Si on avait jusqu'à demain_

_Pour vivre tout ce qu'on a rêvé_

_Si on devait mourir demain_

_Moi, je t'aimerai..._

_moi, je t'aimerai_

_Moi, je t'aimerai..._

_moi, je t'aimerai_

Toute l'assemblée nous regardait comme si l'on venait de mars, c'était à prévoir, nous avions chanté Français, et eux ne comprenaient rien.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, lors des paroles en duo, Emmett et Moi nous regardions dans les yeux (comme au bon vieux temps). Je luis sautais à nouveau dans les bras (Ok, il m'avait fait chanter devant des inconnus, mais je l'aimais, c'est tout de même mon Emmett !).

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Je venais de recevoir un coup de fil de mon boulot (n'avaient-ils pas trouvé un autre moment ?). J'avais donc du laisser Isabella au comptoir, pour répondre. Celui-ci m'avait tenu un bon moment à l'extérieur.

J'entrais donc (enfin !) à nouveau dans le bar. Isabella n'était plus au bar, je la cherchais du regard, et la trouvais sur la scène entrain de chanter avec un homme, bien baraqué, grand, brun. Ils se regardaient, se souriaient…

(Bon ok, Isabella avait un RDV ici, et l'avait belle et bien trouver parmi cette foule…)

(Déçu ? moi ?... J'avoue.)

Mais en écoutant plus précisément les parole, je m'aperçu qu'Isabella ne chantais pas anglais, mais français (elle sait parler français ?).

Ils arrêtaient de chanter, et Isabella, sauta dans les bras de son ''partenaire ?''.

(Aoutch ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi cela m'énerve t-il qu'Isabella, ma colocataire, se jette sur un garçon ? Isabella est ma COLOCATAIRE ! Je n'ai pas a ma mêler de sa vie après tout… Mais malgré moi, je ressens une envie de protection envers elle, j'avoue.)

Elle desserra son étreinte avec ce garçon, et scannais la salle des yeux, ceux-ci s'arrêtaient sur moi (moi ?) et elle m'offrit alors un magnifique sourire (qu'elle est belle ! Elle va me faire fondre…).


	5. Chapitre 4

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Elle descendait de la scène, et quelques secondes plus tard, se retrouvait en face de moi, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu chantes bien. Dis-je (Je n'aurais pas pu choisir autre chose à dire ? Franchement : tu chantes bien… Voilà quoi !)

Elle parût gênée, mais me dit tout de même un petit ''merci''.

Une grosse voix ce fit entendre derrière Isabella. Celle-ci ce retourna fixant je ne sais quelle personne, sans doute le propriétaire de la voix.

Sa tête revint à nouveau me voir, et un magnifique sourire illuminait son visage.

- Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. Dit-elle en m'entrainant à sa suite.

Elle nous mena à une table, ou était assis un homme baraqué, l'homme qui avait précédemment chanté avec elle, ainsi qu'une jeune femme, blonde. Ce visage me paraissait familier, mais je ne pu mettre un nom et une place sur cette personne.

- Edward, voici Emmett, mon frère, sa petite amie Rosalie. Et je vous présente Edward, mon colocataire, qui a gentiment accepté de m'emmener ici. Nous présenta-t-elle.

(Son frère ? Un sentiment de soulagement fit naissance en moi)

- Bonsoir. Les saluais-je.

Ceux si me répondirent avec un magnifique sourire.

Nous restâmes quelques instants à parler de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment, Emmett entama de parler des prouesses de sa sœur plus jeune. J'étais agréablement surpris de la tournure de la soirée, je me sentais bien en leur compagnie, comme si je les avais toujours connus…

- Alors Edward, j'espère que tu sais faire les gestes de premier secours ? Me demanda tout à coup Emmett.

- Heu… je connais les bases, mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je intrigué par cette question.

- Logique, parce qu'avec miss ''deux pieds gauches'' tu vas devoir les connaitre par cœur ! Rigola-t-il.

(Miss ''deux pieds gauche'' ? Bella ?)

En parlant d'elle, elle assena une claque derrière la tête d'Emmett, en le menaçant de je ne sais quoi. Mais monsieur poursuivit à mon plus grand plaisir… En savoir un peu plus sur ma nouvelle colocataire était une chose que j'appréciais.

- Ah oui Edward, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es engagé en t'installant avec une colocataire pareille ! Parce qu'entre les chutes sur un sol plat, et les malaises, tu ne vas jamais t'en sortir.

(Malaise ? Bella faisait des malaises ?)

Je devais arborer un visage interrogateur, car Bella m'expliqua les choses.

- Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang, ou même l'odeur, en fait, donc dès que je me fais quoi que ce soit… Expliqua-t-elle en laissant la fin de la phrase en suspens.

(Note a moi-même : Mettre les Urgences en contacte numéro 1)

- Et je peux te dire qu'elle nous en a fait des belles, la p'tite ! Rajouta Emmett.

- Emmett ca suffit ! Sinon, je raconte comment tu t'es retrouvé un slip en plein milieu de la grande rue à minuit ! Ronchonna Bella (elle est si mignonne lorsqu'elle boude).

- M'en fous ! J'avais fait un pari et en plus j'avais pas mal bu ! J'ai pas honte !

- Emmett, je connais l'histoire et je n'hésiterais pas à la dévoiler… Bella le fixa un petit moment puis reprit. La VRAI histoire !

Ils étaient vraiment drôle tous les deux. Entre les menaces et les claques qui fusaient entre eux, j'étais déjà mort de rire. De vrai frère et sœur !

Nous avions continué la soirée à ce rythme, entre petites insultes et fou rires, nous n'avions pas vue le temps passer.

Au bout de quelques heures, mon regarde ce posa sur Bella, elle paraissait fatiguer, et moi de même.

Nous avons donc salué Emmett et Rosalie (que je ne savais toujours pas ou placer, je suis sur de l'avoir déjà vu ou entre-aperçu !) et sommes partis en direction de notre appartement.

Sur le chemin, Bella paressait dans un autre monde.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Risquais-je de demander.

Elle tourna immédiatement son visage vers moi.

- Je hais Emmett ! Dit-elle ronchonne.

- Pourquoi, il a été très sympathique toute la soirée je trouve.

- Ouais, ben merci ! Il n'a pas arrêté de m'en foutre sur le dos.

- Ce n'était pas méchant…

- En même temps tout le monde a rigolé, même toi ! Me coupa-t-elle.

- Et tu m'en veux aussi ? Demandais-je avec des yeux de chien battue.

Nous venions d'arriver devant la porte de notre appartement. Bella y introduit les clefs et l'ouvrit tout en cachant gracieusement de son autre main, sa bouche qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Nous étions vraiment HS en ce moment.

Elle partit directement en direction de sa chambre. J'en fis de même. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse pénétrer dans son antre, je lui pris le poignet.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. L'informais-je.

- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux à peine ouvert.

- M'en veux tu d'avoir ri de toi alors qu'Emmett racontait tes frasques ?

Elle me fixa intensément du regard, je ne sais combien de temps, mais j'avais envie de me noyer dans son regard.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

J'avais plongé mon regard dans le sien, j'avais vraiment envi de me perdre dans les profondeurs de ces magnifique émeraudes.

(La question… Oh oui, la question !)

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Répondis-je.

(Ca c'est sur, qui pourrais en vouloir à un apollon comme lui ?)

Un sourire illumina son visage, et sans que je m'y attende, ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur ma joue, suivi d'un ''merci'' chuchoté à mon oreille.

Sans comprendre, il était déjà entré dans sa chambre, et moi, là, planté devant ma porte, prenant à peine conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

(Ok, plus jamais je ne siroterais le verre d'Emmett ! Parce que là j'étais avec 2 de tension !)

Je rentrais à mon tour (enfin) dans ma chambre, me changeais et m'installais dans mon lit. Ce n'était peut être qu'anodin, mais ce petit geste venant d'un homme (que dis-je Un Dieu) comme Edward m'a littéralement réchauffé le cœur.


	6. Chapitre 5

Point de vue d'Edward :

Je n'avais pas hésité une seconde à lui faire un baisé sur la joue, Isabella était vraiment une personne bien ! Je l'appréciais déjà. C'est une femme très aimable, gentille, elle m'avait mis à l'aise en compagnie de son frère et sa copine.

J'avoue que j'avais eu peur en la voyant chanter, et s'amuser avec un homme, mais j'étais heureux, et soulagé en apprenant que c'était son frère.

Emmett avait été sympathique, il a vraiment une carrure de rugbyman, mais est vraiment quelqu'un d'attachant, lui ainsi que son amie m'avaient directement accepté et je me sentais comme si j'étais en compagnie de vieux amis de toujours. Isabella m'avait vraiment fait rire, ce petit bout de femme, du haut de ces… heu de ces… quoi 20 ans ? (oui, elle les faisait bien) elle avait tout de même un petit caractère. J'avais vraiment trouvé mignon lorsqu'elle chipotait avec Emmett, lorsque celui-ci me racontait les péripéties d'Isabella.

Et c'est toujours en pensant à cette soirée (et à Isabella aussi, faut ce l'avouer), que je tombais dans les bras de Morphée. Un sommeil lourd, et sans rêve.

- NON !

C'est en sursaut que je me réveillais, tombant presque du lit. Isabella venait de hurler. C'est totalement paniqué que je sautais hors de mon lit, et me précipitais dans Sa chambre. Je ne prenais pas la peine de toquer, et ouvris directement la porte. Elle était là, seulement éclairé par la lumière de son radio réveil, ce bataillant avec ces couvertures, toute en sueur, et gémissant. Je m'approchais d'elle, montais sur son lit, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser, et la secouais doucement, pour la réveiller.

- Isabella, réveille-toi. Dis-je tout en continuant de la secouer.

- Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Chuchota-elle dans son sommeil toujours agité.

Je continuais à la secouer, plus fortement cette fois-ci. Et c'est dans un nouveau sursaut, qu'elle se leva, tout en gémissant.

- C'est Edward, Isabella, calme toi…

- Edward… chuchota-t-elle à peine audible.

- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Lui repris-je, tentant de la rassurer.

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, reprenant sa respiration.

- Ca va ? Lui demandais-je, brisant le silence.

Elle ne répondit toujours rien. Elle ferma les yeux et pris sa tête dans ces main. Cela me faisait mal au cœur de la voir dans cet état. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille en ce moment.

- Calme-toi, Isabella, je vais rester, d'accord ? Lui chuchotais-je a l'oreille tout en la prenant dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

J'avais l'impression de retomber quelques années plus tôt, où je consolais ma petite sœur, à cause d'un chagrin d'amour. Mais là c'était Isabella, et j'avais envie de la consoler, ça me faisait mal de la voir dans cet état.

Elle s'était figée, lorsque je lui avais proposé de rester avec elle cette nuit.

- Da…d'accord Chuchota-t-elle enfin.

Je pris place à ses côtés sous la couette. Discrètement, je pris sa main dans la mienne, afin de garder contacte avec elle. Je n'avais pas envie de la voir encore une fois dans un tel état, et manifestais ma présence à travers ce geste. Elle était sur le point de se rendormir, elle était si belle et pure comme cela.

- Bonne nuit Isabella, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui chuchotais-je

- Bella… Juste Bella, pas Isabella. Chuchota-t-elle.

Je souris, Bella lui allait à ravir.

Peut de temps après, je m'endormis à la suite de Bella.

…

J'étais si bien, je quittais peu à peu le monde des rêves, et m'immisçais tout doucement dans la réalité. Soudain je sentis quelque chose bouger sur moi. J'ouvrais instinctivement les yeux. Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, et les mouvements m'ayant réveillés, étaient ceux de Bella, dans Sa chambre. Elle était allongée tout à côté de moi, une main traversant mon torse, et l'autre à hauteur de son visage, nos doigts toujours entrelacés.

Elle était belle, paisible en ce moment, elle était fascinante. Mes yeux ne se détachaient pas de son visage. Elle bougeait sur moi, elle n'allait surement pas tarder à se réveiller.

Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux, puis leva la tête, et nos regards s'accrochaient. Instantanément, je plongeais dans la profondeur de ces yeux. J'avais envie de m'y perdre. Elle ouvrit enfin la bouche…


	7. Chapitre 6

Après quelques minutes à chercher et rechercher quoi cuisiner, je décidais de commander des pizzas. Je n'étais pas motivé pour cuisiner, je n'avais pas arrêté de courir à travers la ville pour mes différents RDV. J'avais pu organiser l'envoi de ma Volvo. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une voiture, et même si le volant sera à droite, j'aurais un moyen de transport pour me diriger à travers la ville et ces environs. J'aurais donc la possibilité d'aller rejoindre l'hôpital plus facilement qu'à pieds, comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui (encore heureux qu'il n'y a pas eu de mauvais temps).

Point de vue de Bella : 

C'est bien au chaud et couverte que je me réveillais, j'ai du m'endormir sur le canapé. En revanche, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis couvert, ni même allongée… La seul solution qui me vient a l'esprit, fut Edward… (Hum… Edward, repenser a mes rêves…) Il est le seul, avec moi à avoir la clef de l'appartement. Et mon hypothèse fut confirmé lorsque j'entendis une voix de velours se mélanger à la musique et chantonner quelques paroles avec un accent des plus sexy…

(Attend ! Si j'ai dormi, et s'il est là… Oh mon dieu, je dois avoir une de ces têtes… Il faut que j'essaye d'arranger ça…)

Discrètement, je retirais ma tête de sous la couette (qui sentait merveilleusement bon au passage…) et me glissais hors du canapé. Après avoir plié la couverture, et l'avoir reposé sur le rebord du canapé, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain (Une douche s'impose, vue ma tête !)

Sans plus attendre, je m'engouffrais sous l'eau chaude de la douche, et commençais à me savonner, puis me lavais mes cheveux. Cela me faisait vraiment du bien, mes muscles se détendaient, et mon esprit pouvait vagabonder. Au bout de quelques minutes, je décidais de me rincer.

Ni une ni deux, sans que j'eu le temps de finir, la sonnette de l'appartement retentie.

(Jamais au bon moment !)

Je me dépêchais donc de me rincer, sort promptement de la douche, m'enroulais dans une serviette de bain, et me dirigeais dans le salon afin d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Au bout de quelques temps, le livreur manifesta sa présence en sonnant à la porte. (Mince Isabella dort ! J'aurais du y penser !) Mon inquiétude de ne pas réveiller fut vite envoler lorsque je me rendis dans le salon afin d'ouvrir au livreur, et que j'eu remarqué l'absence de Bella sur le canapé. Avec la musique, que je commençais à apprécier de plus en plus, je n'ai pas fait attention aux mouvements dans l'appartement, je n'avais donc pu entendre Bella se réveiller (Et quel doux spectacle j'ai manqué…)

Après avoir réceptionné la commande, et payé le livreur, je fermais la porte derrière moi et fut subjugué par la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Bella, courant presque, entrait dans le salon à toute vitesse. Complètement trempé, et vêtu… (Si je puis utiliser ce terme), juste vêtu d'une serviette de bain.

WOW !

Ma mâchoire faillit se décrocher, mais rapidement, Bella prenant conscience de la situation vira au rouge vif, et se détourna pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Point de vue de Bella :

M**de, m**de et rem**de ! Edward, je l'avais complètement oublié… Résultat, je me suis retrouvée, trempée et pour seul tenue une serviette de bain enroulée à la va vite autour de moi.

Oh mon dieu, qu'allait-il penser de moi maintenant… ?

Sans chercher à réfléchir, j'avais couru à travers l'appart, puis suis tombé presque nez à nez avec Edward… Sans attendre plus, et rougissant comme une pivoine, j'avais rapidement gagné ma chambre, pour me vêtir.

J'adoptais vite pour un jeans large et une tunique blanche, restant pied nu. Puis après avoir accroché lâchement mes cheveux en chignon, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, où se trouvait Edward.

Point de vue d'Edward :

M'étant remis de mes ''émotions'', je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, cherchant quelconques boissons pour accompagner le repas. En me retournant, je vis Bella entrer dans la pièce, les joues encore légèrement rosé, habillée d'une tunique blanche, ainsi qu'un jeans foncé large. Ce look lui allait vraiment bien (Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs) avec les cheveux encore mouillés et vite arrangés en chignon.

(Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de la fixer, elle va prendre peur si je continu)

Décidant de briser le silence, je pris mon courage à deux mains (quel trouillard je suis… Genre elle va avoir peur de moi, si je lui parle…)

- J'ai commandé des pizzas, j'espère que ça te va. Dis-je en lui montrant les cartons d'un geste de la main.

- Oh, c'est gentil. Répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire se dessinant sur son irrésistible visage.

Je lui répondis sans hésiter par un magnifique sourire, franc. Cette femme était vraiment fabuleuse, en sa présence, tout allait pour le mieux… faut croire qu'elle a un don.

- Ici, ou devant la télé ? Demanda-t-elle, me sortant de mes pensées.

Elle avait déjà saisie les boites, et se dirigeait dans le salon.

- Je te suis. Soufflais-je en prenant possession de verres et de la bouteille.

Lorsque je pénétrais à sa suite dans le salon, elle avait déjà posé les cartons de nourriture sur la table basse, et se dirigeait vers sa chaine stéréo pour l'éteindre. Elle était toute joyeuse tout a coup, et le sourire me vint automatiquement, comme à chaque fois en sa présence.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la télé, se saisissant de la télécommande de cette dernière. Et c'est en exprimant un ''Cadeau'' enjoué, qu'elle me lança la télécommande, que j'attrapais d'un geste habile. Après avoir allumé la télé, elle s'installa à mes côtés sur le canapé, rapprochant la table basse de nous.

Je choisis rapidement une chaine télévisé, et m'installais confortablement me saisissant d'une part de pizza. Je fus bien vite imité par Bella.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, nous finîmes la pizza, puis Bella, partie, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, son sac à main dans les bras. Elle se réinstalla sur le canapé, réduisant la distance entre nous, et commença à fouiller dans son sac.

- Combien je te dois ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours en cherchant dans son sac.

- Rien du tout. Répondis-je surpris de sa question.

Ma phrase terminé, elle se stoppa et tourna son visage dans ma direction.

- C'est gentil Edward, mais je voudrais vraiment te rembours…

Je la coupais net, en posant mon doigt devant sa bouche. Elle était si mignonne en ce moment, complètement stoppée par mon simple geste. Elle fixait mon doigt, comme une petite fille craignant de se faire disputer.

- J'y tiens. Avouais-je avec un petit sourire face à sa réaction.

Elle ré ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais je plongeais immédiatement mes yeux dans les siens, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Elle referma aussitôt la bouche, et se renfrogna légèrement.

Point de vue de Bella :

Ses yeux m'hypnotisaient, je me sentais fondre comme neige au soleil. Il était tellement beau, et charmant. Mais cela ne lui permettais pas de m'interdire de payer mes dettes envers lui. J'avoue que je m'étais renfrogner, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il était vraiment gentil…

Nous continuâmes de regarder la télé un petit moment, s'échangeant de temps quelques paroles. Mais au bout de quelques minutes nous fûmes interrompus par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. (Mince, ou ais-je mis encore ce téléphone ?) Dernière dance de Kyo retentit dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas si grave si je ne répondais pas, ce n'était qu'un message, et qui plus ai, un message d'Emmett. Mais il fallait tout de même que je trouve se fichu téléphone… Edward quand à lui rigolait légèrement face à mon empressement. Et c'est entre les coussins du canapé que je le trouvais, juste à coté de la fesse d'Edward, de quoi bien rougir…

_Slt la pitchoune !_

_T'C h'JTM ?_

_Tfé koa dm1 ?_

_RoZ par pr klke jrs é jmdmandè_

_Ci jpouV paC ?_

_Rep vit…_

_Grs Biz_

Ca c'est bien Emmett ! Avec ses messages super-français !

Edward me regardait intensément… Il fallait que je lui demande son avis si je voulais inviter Emmett.

- Heu, c'est Emmett, est ce que ça te dérangerait s'il venait demain ? Demandais-je.

- Non, il n'y a pas de soucis, je vous laisserais tranquille…

Quoi !

- Tutute ! Tu restes avec nous, puis tu pourras gouter à ma cuisine, puis tu aimes bien Emmett non ?

- Bien sûr, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, vous êtes en famille…

- S'il te plaît ? Demandais-je avec mes yeux de chien battu. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu reste en notre compagnie. Avouais-je.

J'ai vraiment envi qu'il reste avec nous, il est quelqu'un de sympa, et je sais qu'Emmett l'adore déjà !

- D'accord. Répondit-il avec un magnifique sourire.

Ouf !

Je lui sautais dessus, passant mes bras autour de son cou, et lui fit un gros Schutz sur la joue.

- T'es un amour ! Dis-je en me levant, et partis vers ma chambre me coucher.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Wow, c'était quoi ça ? Ma joue me brûlait encore, alors que ça faisait quelques secondes que Bella avait quitté la pièce. La dernière fois c'était moi qui l'avais surpris par mon geste, mais là c'est à moi d'être subjugué par son geste…


	8. Chapitre 7

Après quelques minutes à chercher et rechercher quoi cuisiner, je décidais de commander des pizzas. Je n'étais pas motivé pour cuisiner, je n'avais pas arrêté de courir à travers la ville pour mes différents RDV. J'avais pue organiser l'envoi de ma Volvo. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une voiture, et même ci le volant serai a droite, j'aurais un moyen de transport pour me dirigé a travers la ville et ces environs. J'aurais donc la possibilité d'aller rejoindre l'hôpital plus facilement qu'a pied, comme je l'ais fait aujourd'hui (encore heureux qu'il n'y a pas eu de mauvais temps).

Point de vue de Bella : 

C'est bien au chaud et couverte que je me réveillais, j'ais due m'endormir sur le canapé. En revanche, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis couvert, ni même allongé… La seul solution qui me vient a l'esprit, fut Edward… (Hum… Edward, repenser a mes rêves…) Il est le seul, avec moi à avoir la clef de l'appartement. Et mon hypothèse fut confirmé lorsque j'entendis une voix de velours ce mélanger a la musique et chantonner quelques paroles avec un accent des plus sexy…

(Attend ! Si j'ais dormie, et s'il est la… Oh mon dieu, je dois avoir une de ces tête… Il faut que j'essai d'arranger ca…)

Discrètement, je retirais ma tête de sous la couette (qui sentait merveilleusement bon au passage…) et me glissais hors du canapé. Après avoir plié la couverture, et l'avoir reposé sur le rebord du canapé, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain (Une douche s'impose, vue ma tête !)

Sans plus attendre, je m'engouffrais sous l'eau chaude de la douche, et commençais a me savonner, puis me laver mes cheveux. Cela me faisait vraiment du bien, mes muscles ce détendais, et mon esprit pouvais vagabonder. Au bout de quelques minutes, je décidais de me rincer.

Ni une ni deux, sans que j'eu le temps de finir, la sonnette de l'appartement retentie.

(Jamais au bon moment !)

Je me dépêchais donc de me rincer, sort promptement de la douche, m'enroulais dans une serviette de bain, et me dirigeais dans le salon afin d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Au bout de quelques temps, le livreur manifesta ca présence en sonnant à la porte. (Mince Isabella dort ! J'aurais du y penser !) Mon inquiétude de ne pas réveiller fut vite envoler lorsque je me rendis dans le salon afin d'ouvrir au livreur, et que j'eu remarqué l'absence de Bella sur le canapé. Avec la musique, que je commençais a apprécier de plus en plus, je n'ais pas fait attention aux mouvements dans l'appartement, je n'avais donc pue entendre Bella ce réveiller (Et quel doux spectacle que j'ais manqué…)

Après avoir réceptionné la commande, et payer le livreur, je fermais la porte derrière moi et fut subjugué par la vision qui s'offrais a moi. Bella, courant presque, entré dans le salon à toute vitesse. Complètement trempé, et vêtu… (Ci je puis utiliser ce terme), juste vêtu d'une serviette de bain.

WOW !

Ma mâchoire faillit ce décrocher, mais rapidement, Bella prenant conscience de la situation vira au rouge vif, et ce détourna pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Point de vue de Bella :

M**de, m**de et rem**de ! Edward, je l'avais complètement oublié… Résultat, je me suis retrouvé, trempé et pour seul tenu une serviette de bain enrouler a la vas vite autour de moi.

Oh mon dieu, qu'allait-il penser de moi maintenant… ?

Sans chercher à réfléchir, j'avais couru a travers l'appart, puis suis tombé presque nez à nez avec Edward… Sans attendre plus, et rougissant comme une pivoine, j'avais rapidement gagné ma chambre, pour me vêtir.

J'adoptais vite pour un jeans large et une tunique blanche, restant pied nu. Puis après avoir accroché lâchement mes cheveux en chignon, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, ou ce trouvais Edward.

Point de vue d'Edward :

M'étant remis de mes ''émotions'', je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, cherchant quelconques boissons pour accompagner le repas. En me retournant, je vis Bella entrer dans la pièce, les joues encore légèrement rosé, habiller d'une tunique blanche, ainsi qu'un jeans foncé large. Ce look lui allais vraiment bien (Comme tout les autres d'ailleurs) avec les cheveux encore mouiller et vite arrangé en chignon.

(Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de la fixer, elle va prendre peur ci je continu)

Décidant de briser le silence, je pris mon courage à deux mains (quel trouillard je suis… Genre elle va avoir peur de moi, ci je lui parle…)

- J'ais commandé des pizzas, j'espère que ca te va. Dis-je en lui montrant les cartons d'un geste de la main.

- Oh, c'est gentil. Répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire ce dessinant sur son irrésistible visage.

Je lui répondis sans hésiter par un magnifique sourire, franc. Cette femme était vraiment fabuleuse, en ca présence, tout allais pour le mieux… faut croire qu'elle a un don.

- Ici, ou devant la télé ? Demanda-t-elle, me sortant de mes pensées.

Elle avait déjà saisie les boites, et ce dirigeais dans le salon.

- Je te suis. Soufflais-je en prenant possession de vers et de la bouteille.

Lorsque je pénétrais a ce suite dans le salon, elle avait déjà posé les cartons de nourriture sur la table basse, et ce dirigeais vers sa chaine stéréo pour l'éteindre. Elle était toute joyeuse tout a coup, et le sourire me vint automatiquement, comme a chaque fois en ca présence.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la télé, ce saisissant de la télécommande de cette dernière. Et c'est en exprimant un ''Cadeau'' enjoué, qu'elle me lança la télécommande, que j'attrapais d'un geste habile. Après avoir allumé la télé, elle s'installa a mes coté sur le canapé, rapprochant la table basse de nous.

Je choisi rapidement une chaine télévisé, et m'installais confortablement me saisissant d'une part de pizza. Je fus bien vite imité par Bella.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, nous finassâmes la pizza, puis Bella, partie, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, son sac a main dans les bras. Elle se réinstalla sur le canapé, réduisant la distance entre nous, et commença à fouiller dans son sac.

- Combien je te dois ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours en cherchant dans son sac.

- Rien du tout. Répondis-je surpris de sa question.

Ma phrase terminé, elle se stoppa et tourna son visage dans ma direction.

- C'est gentil Edward, mais je voudrais vraiment te rembours…

Je la coupais net, en posant mon doigt devant sa bouche. Elle était ci mignonne en se moment, complètement stoppé par mon simple geste. Elle fixait mon doigt, comme une petite fille craignait de ce faire disputer.

- J'y tien. Avouais-je avec un petit sourire face à sa réaction.

Elle ré ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais je plongeais immédiatement mes yeux dans les siens, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Elle referma aussitôt la bouche, et ce renfrogna légèrement.

Point de vue de Bella :

Ces yeux m'hypnotisaient, je me sentais fondre comme neige au soleil. Il était tellement beau, et charmant. Mais cela ne lui permettais pas de m'interdire de payer mes dettes envers lui. J'avoue que je m'étais renfrogner, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il était vraiment gentil…

Nous continuâmes à regarder la télé un petit moment, s'échangeant de temps quelques paroles. Mais au bout de quelques minutes nous fumes interrompis par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. (Mince, ou ais-je mis encore ce téléphone ?) Dernière dance de Kyo retint dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas ci grave ci je ne répondais pas, ce n'était qu'un message, et qui plus ais, un message d'Emmett. Mais il faillait tout de même que je trouve ce fichue téléphone… Edward quand a lui rigolais légèrement a mon empressement. Et c'est entre les coussins du canapé que je le trouvais, juste à coté de la fesse d'Edward, de quoi bien rougir…

_Slt la pitchoune !_

_T'C k'JTM ?_

_Tfé koa dm1 ?_

_RoZ par pr klke jrs é jmdmandè_

_Ci jpouV paC ?_

_Rep vit…_

_Grs Biz_

Ca c'est bien Emmett ! Avec ces messages super-français !

Edward me regardais intensément… Il fallait que je lui demande son avis ci je voulais inviter Emmett.

- Heu, c'est Emmett, est ce que ca te dérangerais s'il venait demain ? Demandais-je.

- Non, il n'y a pas de soucis, je vous laisserais tranquil…

Quoi !

- Tutute ! Tu reste avec nous, puis tu pourras gouter à ma cuisine, puis tu aime bien Emmett non ?

- Bien sûr, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, vous êtes en famill…

- S'il te plaît ? Demandais-je avec mes yeux de chien battu. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu reste en notre compagnie. Avouais-je.

J'ais vraiment envi qu'il reste avec nous, il est quelqu'un de sympa, et je sais qu'Emmett l'adore déjà !

- D'accord. Répondit-il avec un magnifique sourire.

Ouff !

Je lui sautais dessus, passant mes bras autour de son coup, et lui fit un gros Schutz sur la joue.

- T'es un amour ! Dis-je en me levant, et partie vers ma chambre me coucher.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Wow, c'était quoi ca ? Ma joue me brulais encore, alors que ca faisait quelques secondes que Bella avait quitté la pièce. La dernière fois c'était moi qui l'avais surpris par mon geste, mais la c'est a moi d'être subjugué par son geste…


	9. Chapitre 8

Point de vue de Bella:

Après m'être éclipsée du salon, j'avais répondu à Emmett, l'invitant à passer dès qu'il le voulait demain. J'étais heureuse qu'Edward soit d'accord…

Et c'est avec cette pensé que je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée, m'étant préalablement revêtit de mon pyjama.

Une nuit paisible se passa, sans cauchemar, mais aussi sans rêve, un vrai sommeil réparateur. J'avais désactivé le réveil de mon téléphone.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps,_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage,_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes,_

_Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes,_

_Parfois je les dessine encore, _

_Elle fait partie de moi…_

La chanson se termina, étouffée dans un coin de ma chambre. J'avais, comment dire… : Jeté mon W910i à travers ma chambre, et c'est dans un boum qu'il atterrit dans le coin opposé de mon lit. Kyo continua à chanter jusqu'à ce que je daigne me lever et répondre (Rrrr ! Je vais le tuer !) à ce message, (de qui ? Mais bien sur !) d'Emmett !

_Smarch pti ange !_

_Jvi1 kan jpe !_

_A tte la mÔm !_

_Biz_

(Juste pour ça ! Rho… Et moi qui dormais si paisiblement…)

Etant maintenant réveillé, je décidais de m'habiller, (Je me ferais plus avoir, je sais que je peux très bien me faire surprendre par Edward…) une simple tunique bleu a carreau turquoise, ainsi qu'un leggings noir. J'optais pour laisser mes cheveux lâchés, leur laissant volume (Je ne les ai pas lissés) et libre cour à mes boucles naturelles.

Une fois prête, je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeais dans la cuisine, Edward n'était pas là, il avait laissé un mot sur la table, il devait aller chercher sa voiture je ne sais ou, et en aurait pour une bonne partie de la journée, en revanche, il avait précisé qu'il sera de retour pour la ''soirée''.

Cela me laissait donc la matinée (enfin ce qu'il en restait, il était 11H32) pour aller acheter les ingrédients pour préparer le soupé de ce soir. Je n'allais pas trop m'embêter avec ce dernier, je décidais donc de faire des lasagnes maison façon Isabella… Je savais qu'Emmett en raffolais, et j'espérais vraiment qu'Edward apprécierait.

….

Me voilà arrivée devant l'appartement, les bras chargés de toutes sortes de produits alimentaires. Je n'avais rien oublié, passant du paquet de pâtes à lasagnes, la viande, les tomates, les oignons, mozzarella, tout y était passé, et j'avais fait deux fois le tour du magasin pour ne rien oublier. Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour ce soir, je le souhaitais vraiment...

En entrant dans l'appartement, je déposais les courses dans la cuisine, et filais dans ma chambre. J'optais pour un simple débardeur blanc, un short cour et gris, il fallait que je me change, je serais capable de me salir… J'attachais ensuite lâchement mes cheveux en queue de cheval.

Retournant en cuisine, je commençais à m'affairer pour préparer le repas, après avoir préalablement mis la musique en route.

Je fus interrompue dans mon œuvre par la sonnette de l'appartement.

Emmett !

J'allais ouvrir et fut soulevé dans les aires par des bras puissant et musclés.

- Emmett, laisse-moi respirer, s'il te plaît. Articulais-je.

- Alors maintenant je n'ai même plus droit de prendre ma p'tite sœur chérie d'amour dans mes bras ? Répliqua-t-il en me déposant sur terre.

- Pas la peine de faire ton chouchou, tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserais jamais mourir de faim. Heureusement que ta petite sœur est là tout de même.

Sans plus de mots, Emmett me poussa sur le coté, afin de faire place à ''sa majesté'' manquant de me faire tomber, heureuse qu'il y ait eu ce mur…

- Ne te dérange surtout pas ! Chuchotais-je.

En entendant mes paroles, Emmett se stoppa dans ca course, et revint en face de moi, pour me faire un énorme Smak bruillant sur la joue.

…..

Après être repartie en cuisine et avoir laisser Emmett affalé sur le canapé en zappant.

- Tu devrais mettre plus de ce truc là. Dit Emmett, me faisant sursauter, je ne l'avais pas entendu.

- Emmett, de quoi je me mêle ? Répondis-je.

Il ne continua pas, et détourna sont attention vers je ne sais quoi en cuisine. Pendant ce temps je continuais ma préparation.

….

Je me retournais, cuillère en main.

- BELLA ! cria Emmett.

- Oups ! Fut tout ce que je pue dire.

Je venais de salir la chemise blanche d'Emmett, maintenant tachée de sauce.

- Attend ! Ce n'est pas grave, viens que je la lave. Dis-je en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de mon frère.

Une fois celle-ci complètement retiré, je me retournais, et prenais la direction de la salle de bains.

- Bella ?

Je me retournais et Pouffe !

Sans rien comprendre a la vie, je me retrouvais blanche comme un linge, et poussiéreuse comme pas deux.

- Hémetteuhhhrrrr ! Criais-je en me lançant à ca poursuite.

Sans plus attendre, c'est en courant dans le salon que je me jetais sur lui, et exerçais une prise de je ne sais quoi sur mon frère.

Emmett avait beau être costaux, et ultra-musclé, j'avais grandis avec lui, et les ''chamailleries'' ont connais. Je ne sais par quel miracle, mais Emmett se retrouva au sol. Ni une ni deux, je me jetais à nouveau sur lui, me retrouvant à califourchon, le paquet de farine en mains.

Réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, Emmett agrippa mes mains, maintenant le paquet de farine au dessus de sa tête…


	10. Chapitre 9

Réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, Emmett agrippa mes mains, maintenant le paquet de farine au dessus de sa tête. La bataille continuait, personne ne voulait lâcher prise.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

- Au revoir monsieur Cullen. Chantonna la secrétaire de l'hôpital.

- Au revoir. Souriais-je en sortant du bâtiment.

Je me dirigeais vers ma Volvo, qui était garée sur le parking.

J'avais réussi à me libérer plus tôt, je m'étais arrangé comme je le pouvais, pour pouvoir ne pas arriver trop tard à l'appartement. Déjà que je me suis fais inviter, je ne devais décemment pas arriver trop tardivement.

Arrivé à hauteur de ma Volvo, je m'installais derrière le volant. Prenant la direction de l'appartement, j'insérais un CD de Debussy dans mon lecteur, me laissant emporter par les douces notes qui résonnaient dans l'habitacle.

C'est au bout de quelques minutes de route, que je m'engouffrais dans le parking du l'appartement, en me garant aux côté d'un gros 4x4 noir, qui s'était garé à ma place habituel, mais je n'en fis pas cas.

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, je me dirigeais vers la porte de l'appart, et l'ouvris doucement. Ce que je vis me surprit, et c'est avec un sourire que je refermais doucement la porte, et regardais sans faire un bruit, les frères et sœurs se chamailler, et s'injuriant tout en maintenant un paquet de farine je crois en mains.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps nous étions comme cela, mais le temps n'avait pas d'importance, je voulais absolument gagner ''bataille''. Je voulais pour une fois, montrer à Emmett que j'avais grandi et que je savais m'occuper de moi moi-même.

- Arrête donc Microbe ! Je vais encore te faire mal ! Souffla Emmett, en tentant de prendre le dessus pour la énième fois.

- Arrête Bobby ! J'ai grandie, et ne vais pas me laisser faire par un gros grizzli qui ressemble à un chaton mouiller lorsqu'il s'énerve ! Rétorquais-je en évitant son geste.

Le paquet de farine toujours en mains, Emmett tenta à nouveau de reprendre le dessus, en essayant de me le jeter dessus.

- Yé ! Un minimoys comme toi, voudrait me dire que je ne suis qu'un chaton ! C'est l'hôpital qui ce fou de la charité ! Son regard divagua dans mon dos, et un sourire apparu sur son visage. (Pas bon, pas bon pour moi, ca !) Hey ! Salut ! Tu vas bien ? Continua-t-il.

Ne comprenant pas, je me retournais, pour trouver un Edward magnifique, comme à son habitude, souriant. Et sans plus attendre un nuage blanc me ''sauta'' dessus.

- Emmetteuuhh Rrrrr ! Criai-je en me retournant vers le déclencheur de ma colère, déclenchant les rire des deux énergumènes à côté de moi. Non, mais en plus de ça, ça vous fait rire ! Soufflais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Me retournant, arrachant des mains d'Emmett le paquet, et versant ce qu'il y restait encore sur Edward, celui-ci essayant en vain de m'arrêter, mais je l'esquivais.

En fin de compte, tout le monde était blanc, et mort de rire dans la pièce. Je me calmais rapidement, et constatais l'étendue des dégâts. Physiquement, j'étais la plus touchée, et une douche s'imposait, j'avais les cheveux plein de farine ! Et je ne parle pas du salon, mais j'avais déjà ma petite idée pour tout ranger. Les deux autres n'ayant toujours pas reprit leur souffle.

- Et ben, puisque cela vous amuse temps, vous aurez le plaisir de tout bien ranger comme il se doit, pendant que j'irais prendre une douche !

Ils ouvrirent tout deux les yeux en grand, et Emmett, se préparant à protester, je le coupais d'un geste de la main.

- Pas de ''mais'' ni de ''non'' ! EXECUTION ! Dis-je avant de m'engouffrer dans le couloir, pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

J'avais été surpris en voyant Bella et Emmett dans cette position. Et c'est en voyant Bella ce transformer en bonhomme de neige que j'éclatais, et pleurais presque de rire. Sauf qu'elle voyait autrement, et me versa le reste du paquet en pleine figure. Nous étions tout trois écroulé de rire, mais Bella se ravisa, et nous remit, Emmett et moi, vite en place, en nous donnant l'ordre de nettoyer le salon, pendant le temps qu'elle prenait une douche. Il est vrai qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin, nous deux pouvions bien nous épousseter, mais à elle, ça ne servirais à rien.

En fin de compte, Emmett et moi, rangeâmes le salon, et mettions même la table en attendant Bella. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre et entra dans la pièce vêtu d'un jeans ainsi que d'un débardeur blanc.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce ou discutaient les deux hommes, je pus constater qu'ils avaient eu la bonne idée de mettre la table.

- Ah ! Voila la Madame ! Dit Emmett en me voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Je ne prenais pas la peine de répondre, et affichais simplement un sourire en me dirigeant vers le four, où cuisaient encore les lasagnes. Elles étaient prêtes.

- Installez-vous, c'est prêt. Dis-je en sortant le plat du four.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Le repas que Bella nous avait préparée était vraiment succulent. Nous avions passé tout le repas à parler et rire, comme d'habitude, à chaque fois que j'étais en présence de Bella et ses proches, je me sentais bien, et accepté. Je crois même qu'Emmett et moi allions devenir très bon amis.

Ce repas m'avais aidé à lier des liens avec Emmett et Bella, nous avions ris, et avions partagé une très bonne soirée tous ensemble.

Je m'étais couché tôt, laissant Emmett et Bella, recommencer à se chamailler pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient regarder.

….

Lorsque je me réveillais, je trouvais Emmett assis dans la cuisine.

- Salut.

- Salut ! Ca va ?

- Oui, bien et toi ?

- Bien, t'as bien dormi ? On ne t'a pas trop dérangé ?

- Non ca va. Tu as déjà petit déjeuné ?

- Non, j'attendais que la marmotte se réveille. D'ailleurs, si elle tarde encore, je vais aller la chercher. Rit-il.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Après nous êtres couché plutôt tard, je m'étais couchée en compagnie d'Emmett, pour une nuit, nous pouvions bien partager le lit, je n'allais tout de même pas l'envoyer sur le canapé.

…..

Une lumière atroce et un courant d'air gelé me réveillèrent, Emmett !

- Si tu n'es pas debout dans 1 minute, je reviens te chercher. M'informa ce dernier avant de quitter ma chambre, laissant bien évidement la fenêtre et le volet ouvert.

(Non, mais il se prend pour qui, celui-là !)

Remontant la couverture au dessus de ma tête, je restais gentiment dans le lit. Mais s'était sans compter sur Emmett, qui revint une minute plus tard, et voyant que je n'avais toujours pas bougé, se dirigea dans la salle de bain, vu le bruit d'eau que j'entendais. Après quelques secondes, l'eau s'arrêta de couler, et les lourds pas d'Emmett se firent entendre à mes côtés. (Pas bon, pas bon pour moi !)

Ni une ni deux, deux pattes d'ours me terraient la couverture, et je me retournais en pyjama, sans protection contre le froid. Mais sans compter sur Emmett qui vint m'abattre un gant de toilette mouillé en pleine figure, qui fut accueillie par un cri strident de ma part.

- Nonnnn ! Edwarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrd ! S'teuplééééééééééééééééé !

Et il était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte à me regarder, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pendant que je me débattais comme une folle contre Emmett. Je le fusillais du regard.

- Tu ne crois pas que ca suffit Emmett, là ? Non ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

L'interpelé s'arrêta, et regarda Edward avec un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier lui sourit en hochant la tête.

…..

Après avoir préparé le petit déjeuné aux Hommes, Emmett était parti rejoindre sa Belle, tandis qu'Edward avait proposé d'aller faire les courses ensemble.

Après m'être préparer, et avoir fermé l'appartement, Edward me conduit jusqu'à sa voiture, une magnifique Volvo grise. Galant comme il est, Edward m'ouvrit la portière passagère, puis alla s'installer coté conducteur.

Sa voiture était vraiment propre, cela ce voyait qu'il en prenait soin, l'habitacle était spacieux, et c'est en détaillant ce dernier que je pu constater que sa voiture était automatique.

Arrivant sur le parking du magasin, je constatais que peu de monde faisait leurs courses aujourd'hui, normal, il était 12h passé.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

J'avais proposé d'aller faire les courses avec Bella, afin de remplir les placards de l'appartement.

…..

Arrivé a la caisse, c'est tout juste si je n'ai pas du me battre pour pouvoir payer la facture. Bella voulait à tout prix payer au moins une partie du prix. Je ne la laissais pas faire, affirmant qu'elle avait déjà payé toutes les courses précédente, sans m'en parler, et c'est ainsi qu'elle accepta à contre cœur.

…..

La journée avait passé très rapidement, et en rentrant à l'appartement, nous avions décidé de commander chinois, pour le repas de soir, afin de manger le tout devant un film.


	11. Chapitre 10

Le livreur venait d'arriver, et c'est Bella qui avait insisté pour payer l'addition. Nous installant devant la télé, elle me tendit la télécommande, et je commençais à zapper. Pas grand-chose à dire, puisqu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à la télévision ce soir.

- Sinon, on peut toujours opter pour un DVD ? Proposa Bella.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais personnellement, je n'ai pas grand-chose… répondis-je.

Détournant son regard de la télé, pour le plonger dans le mien, Bella affichait un sourire radieux. Sans plus attendre, elle prit ma main, me projetant presque du canapé a ca suite (Wow, elle a vraiment de la force ! Pour ce petit bout de femme !) [Note de l'auteur : Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Edward n'est pas macho ! Juste un peu impressionné ^^]. Elle nous guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Je ne m'étais jamais attardé à détailler ces meubles et ca décoration, mais, je pouvais constater que ca chambre était vraiment harmonieuse, tout était accordé, et fallait l'avouer, elle était aussi très bien ranger. Les draps du lit était tiré à la perfection, rien ne trainait, et je pouvais même affirmer que les livre de ca bibliothèque personnel était trier par genre. Elle me planta devant cette dernière, et retourna sont regard vers moi.

- Et voila le travail ! Dit-elle tout sourire. A toi de trouver ton bonheur. J'ais un peut de tout, et tout les genres, de SAW à SHREK.

Je souris a son engouement, elle avait toujours le don pour me faire me sentir bien, et je l'aimais pour ca… Sans m'en rendre compte, trop pris par mes pensés, je n'avais pas remarqué Bella faire une prouesse acrobatique pour attraper quelques un des DVD placé les plus haut.

- Si tu veux, ceux-ci sont les plus récents. Dit-elle en me tendant une pille de DVD.

Je pris soin de regarder les couvertures des jaquettes, elle m'avait présenté 5 DVD :

- Neuilly sa mère (un DVD que je ne connaissais pas, et je n'osais même pas demander)

- GI Joe

- Very bad trip

- Twilight (un film que je n'avais même pas vu, malgré le boom médiatique)

- Transformers 2

J'avoue que je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir. Mais c'est avec un sourire que je montrais à Bella la jaquette de Twilight. Pourquoi pas le regarder avec elle, elle est de bonne compagnie, puis ca lui fera sans doute plaisir, vue le sourire éblouissant qu'elle venait de m'offrir.

Bella reprit le reste des DVD et tenta tant bien que mal de les repasser à leur place. C'est tengueante qu'elle arriva à les reposer. Mais sans compter sur ca chance, d'après Emmett, elle perdit l'équilibre, et tomba. Je la rattrapais de justesse, et manquais de peut de tomber a mon tour.

Or en voyant mon état, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais mon visage si près du sien. Mes yeux scrutaient son visage profitant de l'instant, elle ayant gardé ces yeux clos. Mon regard s'attarda sur ces lèvres, si belles, si plaines et si pulpeuses. Et c'est après quelques instant à rester bloquer sur ces lèvres que je rencontrais son visage, rougie au plus au point m'offrir un magnifique sourire.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je n'avais pas arrêté de sourire tout au long de mon exploration. S'était dingue comme qu'en présence de Bella tout mes sens étaient en ébullition, et que je me sentais vraiment à mon aise.

Après nous être remis sur pieds, nous nous dirigeâmes à nouveau vers le salon, ou nous nous installâmes.

Bella avait cherché la télécommande de sa console de jeux, ayant préalablement incéré le DVD.

Les première secondes du film commençaient à apparaitre, que Bella ce jeta sur la télécommande, et stoppa le film. Elle trifouilla le menu, mais du s'apercevoir de mon regarde interrogateur sur elle, puisqu'elle arrêta son geste, et me regarda dans les yeux.

- J'ais oublier de le mettre en anglais. S'expliqua-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, je lui souris. Quelques instant après, le film recommença. Bella partie quelque secondes dans ca chambre.

(En français)

_« Je n'ai jamais prêté d'importance à la façon dont j'allais mourir, mais mourir à la place de quelqu'un que j'aime semble être une bonne façon de partir ! »_

Les premiers mots ce firent entendre, et je comprenais cela comme du français. J'attendrais que Bella revienne pour que ca change.

A peine ais-je pensé a elle qu'elle apparu a mes coté muni d'une couverture. Elle s'installa juste a coté de moi, m'offrant la chaleur de son corps, ainsi que la couverture qu'elle place sur mes jambes.

Le film continuait de tourner, et Bella était totalement absorber dedans.

- Tu ne mange pas ? Demandais-je après quelque minute, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas toucher à son repas.

Elle me regardait comme ci j'avais parlé extraterrestre, puis ces yeux ce transformaient en soucoupes.

- Mince Edward ! Dit-elle comme une mère qui étant exaspéré par son enfant.

- Quoi ? Fut tout ce que je puis répondre.

- Tu aurais du me le dire que je l'avais pas mis en anglais, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, je suis désoler. Dit elle en ce munissant de la télécommande et de retourner au menu.

- Je pensais que tu t'an serais rendu compte. Plaidais-je.

- Ben non répondit-elle toujours dans ces réglages.

- Il faut croire que cet Edward Cullen a captivé ton attention, a ne même plus écouter. Riais-je.

- Tu lui ressemble. Dit-elle pout toute réponse.

- Ci tu le dit. Mais je pence que ci je commence à te parler, je ne sais pas moi, Allemand, tu t'en rendrais compte, vue que tu ne comprendrais rien.

- Wenn du Deutsch sprächest, könnte dich verstehen. [Si tu me parle Allemand, je peux te comprendre]Répondit-elle un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Celle-ci je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendu. Elle parlait allemand, je l'avais bien compris, et je savais aussi qu'elle chantait français, mais maintenant, le parlait-elle aussi ?

- (en français) Donc je peux en déduire que vous parler allemand, mais parlez-vous aussi Français ? Demandais-je en essayant de ne pas me tromper.

- (en français) Je comprends très bien ce que tu me dis, mais ne me vouvoies pas. Rit-elle.

- Désolé je ne métrise pas trop. Répondis-je simplement.

- Tu parle très bien, il est normal que tu ne sois pas au top, tu n'es pas Français. Sourit-elle. Et c'est même impressionnant que tu sache parler français. Poursuivit-elle.

- Impressionnant, tu rigole ? A ce que j'ais pue voir, tu chante français, tu le parle mieux que moi, et en plus tu comprends l'allemand ! Souriais-je

- Ce n'est en rien impressionnant, je n'ais aucun mérite, je suis française, lorraine plus précisément, donc voila pourquoi je parle français, et aussi le dialecte local, d'où le fait que je sache parler allemand.

- Ben tout de même, je me sens petit a tes coté maintenant. Rigolais-je d'un ton tragique.

Elle s'approcha de moi, embrassant ma joue en chuchotant un ''mais non'' puis mis le film en marche.

Je pouvais dire ce que je voulais, mais cette femme était vraiment impressionnante.

En repensant à toute cette journée, je pouvais dire que tout était parfait. Je m'entendais à merveille avec Bella, c'est bien la seul femme hormis ma sœur, avec qui je m'entendais ci bien, même avec Tanya, mon ex, je n'étais pas aussi coordonné. Avec Bella tout était simple, pas de ''je veux ca…'' comme avec Tanya. Et c'est pour cela que je l'ai quitté, elle n'était pas faite pour moi, elle vivait dans un autre monde, n'acceptais pas mon travail, et je croie bien le pire, n'acceptais pas ma famille. J'ais perdu du temps avec elle et tout ce que j'ai gagné c'est m'être éloigné de ma famille. J'essayais ces temps ci de rattraper le temps perdu. Et je dois bien avouer que je suis beaucoup plus épanouie, j'ais une colocataire très agréable a vivre, et très gentil, je vois souvent mes parents, j'aimerais vraiment voir plus souvent ma sœur, mais ce n'est pas ci simple, or je l'ais contacté et je pourrais bientôt la voir.

En fin de compte, ce film n'était vraiment pas mal du tout, le casting était vraiment bien choisi. A le fin du film, je débarrassais la table et tout, pendant qu'Isabella était sous la douche, attendant mon tour. Même ci elle avait insisté pour que je laisse tout en place, je m'étais affairé à tout ranger.

**Point de Bella :**

L'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps, détendant mes muscles. J'étais tellement bien là. Et je pouvais prendre mon temps, pouvais repenser a ma journée. C'était vraiment une journée magnifique, je m'étais vraiment amuser, nous avions rient, et passer de bon moments. J'avoue que j'avais boudé Edward un moment, mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, il était tellement gentil, mais il faut ce l'avouer, comment en vouloir a une personne pareil ? Ensuite l'épisode de la sélection de DVD…

**Flash back**

J'essayais tant bien que mal de ranger les DVD sur leur étagère, mais avec mon équilibre légendaire, je tanguais et fini par complètement perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Et la c'est comme ci tout ce passais au ralentie, comme dans les films. Je fermais les yeux, pensant que la chute serait moins douloureuse, et aussi moins honteuse (Oui, excusez moi, mais qui aimerais tomber comme une c*nne devant un super bel homme ?) [Note de l'auteur : Pas moi ! Et vous ?]. Mais le sol ne vint pas, en revanche un souffle chaud atteint mon visage, et une délicieuse odeur titilla mes narines, mais pas n'importe quelle odeur, son odeur, magnifique fragrance…

En ouvrant mes paupières, je trouvais son visage, ces yeux fixant mes lèvres. Une seule envie me vint à l'esprit : L'embrasser…

**Fin du flash back**

Je croie bien que cet incident m'a ouvert les yeux, Edward était vraiment une personne que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer. Je me sentais bien en ca compagnie.


	12. Chapitre 11

[align=center]Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture... Gros bisous à tous... [/align]

[align=center]...[/align]

La rentrée s'approchait à grands pas, et les jours passaient de plus en plus vite. Je sais bien qu'il faut que j'aille en cours, mais je dois avouer que j'étais bien en vacances, et puis j'aimais les soirées que je partageais avec Edward de temps à autres. Vous me direz, les cours se terminent à 17h, j'aurais toujours mes soirées, et j'avoue que vous avez raison. Je suis comme tout le monde, je rechigne pour aller en cours, mais après tout, je sais que c'est pour mon avenir. Edward, lui, après notre soirée DVD, était partit tôt le matin, ayant un déjeuné en famille suivit d'un rendez-vous. J'en avais profité pour faire un brin de ménage. Je pensais passer ma journée à flemmarder, mais j'eu un coup de fils d'Alice. Nous avions passé une superbe après midi. Alice avait dans l'idée d'organiser une soirée costumée, sous le thème Noir&Blanc. Les femmes était donc conviés à se vêtir de blanc, et les hommes de noir. Chaque invité aurait aussi un loup en dentelle de la couleur de ses vêtements. Nous avions donc passé la journée à bricoler et organiser tout cela. En fin de journée, Alice nous avait payé le restaurant, et j'étais rentrée un peu tard ce soir là, puisqu'Edward était apparemment déjà couché à mon retour.

Les autres jours se sont passés plus ou moins rapidement, j'étais retournée plusieurs fois chez Alice, pour bricoler et organiser encore la soirée, mais aussi pour faire un nouveau shooting photo avec ses nouvelles créations. J'avais pu rencontrer le petit ami de Camille. Emmett m'avait à nouveau rappelé pour venir chez lui, pour une petite soirée en «famille». Je m'étais beaucoup rapprocher de lui et Rosalie ainsi que d'Alice. J'étais aussi heureuse de pouvoir retrouver Camille lors de ma rentrée, cette fille était vraiment géniale.

Plus que quelques jours avant la rentrée, et moi je me trouvais sur le canapé du salon en train de zapper, pour trouver de quoi m'occuper. Edward était parti en fin de matinée, pour un déjeuné en famille.

Ne trouvant rien à la télévision de très intéressant, je me dirigeais dans ma chambre, m'installais sur le lit. Je passais ma main sous celui-ci et attrapais mon ordinateur portable. Je le mettais toujours sous mon lit, c'était un Tic, si on veut. Je n'avais vraiment rien à faire, et c'est pour cela que j'avais pris la décision d'aller à l'ordinateur, parce que, je suis une accro à ça, une fois que je commence, je ne décroche plus, enfin, j'ai beaucoup de mal à décrocher. Je l'avais amené avec moi, car je savais que j'en aurais besoin pour les cours, surtout pour la littérature.

Et c'est donc dans l'intention de passer le temps que je le mis en marche. Mon MSN s'ouvrit directement, et sans que je n'ai le temps de faire quoi que se soit d'autre, une page de conversation s'ouvrit.

[i] [c=#ffb7fe][f=#ff00ff]❤Nat-oÔche... || BîlL…ch'taime 3 (L) dit :[/f][/c]

[c=#ffb7fe]Héhey ! Coucou toi ![/c]

[g][c=#8e01b7] [/c][c=#0080ff] … # [IsA]-Bell || [/c][c=#8e01b7][ [/c][c=#ff0000] I LÔvE UsA ![/c] [c=#8e01b7]][/c] [c=#0080ff]… dit :[/c][/g]

[c=#9304ee]Coucou ma belle ! Tu vas bien ?[/c]

[c=#ffb7fe][f=#ff00ff]❤Nat-oÔche... || BîlL…ch'taime 3 (L) dit :[/f][/c]

[c=#ffb7fe]Bien sur ! T'é pas dans mes pattes ! :P[/c]

[g][c=#8e01b7] [/c][c=#0080ff] … # [IsA]-Bell || [/c][c=#8e01b7][ [/c][c=#ff0000] I LÔvE UsA ![/c] [c=#8e01b7]][/c] [c=#0080ff]… dit :[/c][/g]

[c=#9304ee]Mais c'est que moi aussi je t'aime ! Sympa les amies !

Alors, tu deviens quoi ?[/c]

[c=#ffb7fe][f=#ff00ff]❤Nat-oÔche... || BîlL…ch'taime 3 (L) dit :[/f][/c]

[c=#ffb7fe]Yo ! Tro rien miss ! Je m'ennui ! en + ch'ai mm pu personn a fair chier ! :'(

Et toi ? Dit moi que t'a trouvé une bOmbeuhhhhhh ! Di di di di di ![/c]

[g][c=#8e01b7] [/c][c=#0080ff] … # [IsA]-Bell || [/c][c=#8e01b7][ [/c][c=#ff0000] I LÔvE UsA ![/c] [c=#8e01b7]][/c] [c=#0080ff]… dit :[/c][/g]

[c=#9304ee]Désolé ma belle, mais personne dans mon cœur en ce moment, et toi et Bill, ca va toujours la forme ?[/c]

[c=#ffb7fe][f=#ff00ff]❤Nat-oÔche... || BîlL…ch'taime 3 (L) dit :[/f][/c]

[c=#ffb7fe]M'en parl pÔ ! Chui amoureuzZz a en mourir ! O fai ta lBonjour dsa par ! Tnou mank ! tu c ?[/c]

[g][c=#8e01b7] [/c][c=#0080ff] … # [IsA]-Bell || [/c][c=#8e01b7][ [/c][c=#ff0000] I LÔvE UsA ![/c] [c=#8e01b7]][/c] [c=#0080ff]… dit :[/c][/g]

[c=#9304ee]Je sais, mais vous aussi vous me manquez… Il est là, le p'tit BillichinOUx ? Gets junger ![/c]

[c=#ffb7fe][f=#ff00ff]❤Nat-oÔche... || BîlL…ch'taime 3 (L) dit :[/f][/c]

[c=#ffb7fe]Haha ! Fou toi d'moi iZi ![/c]

[g][c=#8e01b7] [/c][c=#0080ff] … # [IsA]-Bell || [/c][c=#8e01b7][ [/c][c=#ff0000] I LÔvE UsA ![/c] [c=#8e01b7]][/c] [c=#0080ff]… dit :[/c][/g]

[c=#9304ee]:P[/c]

[c=#ffb7fe][f=#ff00ff]❤Nat-oÔche... || BîlL…ch'taime 3 (L) dit :[/f][/c]

[c=#ffb7fe]Alr, quoi de bo ? Ta trouvé un coloK ?[/c]

[g][c=#8e01b7] [/c][c=#0080ff] … # [IsA]-Bell || [/c][c=#8e01b7][ [/c][c=#ff0000] I LÔvE UsA ![/c] [c=#8e01b7]][/c] [c=#0080ff]… dit :[/c][/g]

[c=#9304ee]Heinhein ! Il s'appel Edward ! C'est un ange, tu devrais le voir… Trop gentil cet homme ![/c]

[c=#ffb7fe][f=#ff00ff]❤Nat-oÔche... || BîlL…ch'taime 3 (L) dit :[/f][/c]

[c=#ffb7fe]Heinhein ! J'en conai une ki a un cou d'keur ! :p[/c]

[g][c=#8e01b7] [/c][c=#0080ff] … # [IsA]-Bell || [/c][c=#8e01b7][ [/c][c=#ff0000] I LÔvE UsA ![/c] [c=#8e01b7]][/c] [c=#0080ff]… dit :[/c][/g]

[c=#9304ee]Nimp ! Il est super, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais tomber sous son charme ! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi…[/c]

[c=#ffb7fe][f=#ff00ff]❤Nat-oÔche... || BîlL…ch'taime 3 (L) dit :[/f][/c]

[c=#ffb7fe]D'ak ! Jme tai ! Alr c biento ta rentré nOn ? Pa tro stréC ?[/c]

[g][c=#8e01b7] [/c][c=#0080ff] … # [IsA]-Bell || [/c][c=#8e01b7][ [/c][c=#ff0000] I LÔvE UsA ![/c] [c=#8e01b7]][/c] [c=#0080ff]… dit :[/c][/g]

[c=#9304ee]nOn, tout va pour le mieux…[/c]

[c=#ffb7fe][f=#ff00ff]❤Nat-oÔche... || BîlL…ch'taime 3 (L) dit :[/f][/c]

[c=#ffb7fe]Chui déZ miss, mé on doi i alé !

Hatt de trevoir !

Cht'aime !

BiZou ma Bee ![/c]

[g][c=#8e01b7] [/c][c=#0080ff] … # [IsA]-Bell || [/c][c=#8e01b7][ [/c][c=#ff0000] I LÔvE UsA ![/c] [c=#8e01b7]][/c] [c=#0080ff]… dit :[/c][/g]

[c=#9304ee]Ca ma fait plaisir de te parler aussi ! De vous parler ! Gros bisous tout le monde ! Je vous adoOore ![/c]

[c=#ffb7fe][f=#ff00ff]❤Nat-oÔche... || BîlL…ch'taime 3 (L) dit :[/f][/c]

[c=#ffb7fe]Tchao iZi ! 3[/c] [/i]

Nathacha avais toujours le don pour me donner le sourire. Mais une fois la conversation terminer, je passais le temps à surfer sur le net, regarder des blogs…

En fait, même si je n'avais rien fait de la journée, j'étais exténuée… Il devait ce faire 20h lorsque je décidais de quitter l'ordi, et d'aller prendre quelque chose à manger. Apres avoir diné, je décidais de prendre ma douche, je crois que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ce soir.

En entrant dans la douche, sous le jet d'eau chaude, je sentis tout mes muscles se détendre, j'avais beau ne rien dire, mais j'étais vraiment stressée pour la rentrée, nouveaux bâtiments, nouvelles personnes, nouveaux profs. Et même si l'anglais est comme une deuxième langue pour moi, je sais très bien qu'il y a des mots que je ne connais pas… J'avoue que je trainais volontairement sous la douche, aspirant à la tranquillité du moment

Après m'être lavée, savonnée puis rincée, je me mis en pyjama, et m'installais sous les couvertures, il devait être 21h30… (Qu'est ce que je disais… je ne vais pas trainer longtemps avant de dormir !)

[s][g]Point de vue d'Edward :[/g][/s]

Je rentrais d'une journée chargée à l'appartement, celui-ci était impeccablement rangé, et dans la pénombre. Isabella devait être sortie. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment vue ces derniers temps, je jonglais entre rendez-vous familiaux et temps passé avec des collègues pour les préparatifs.

Ces temps-ci, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps à moi, enfin à Bella et moi… si je puis les appeler ainsi, nous passions certaines soirées ensemble à parler, rire et apprendre à mieux se connaitre. Il était bientôt 22h, 21h45 pour être exacte, Isabella a du sortir avec des amis, ou bien avec Emmett. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je préférais largement la seconde option. J'avais pu apprendre, à force de côtoyer Emmett, de discuter avec lui, et de l'observer se conduire avec Bella, j'ai pu remarquer que ce dernier était très possessif et protecteur envers elle. J'avoue que je rigolais toujours bien en leur compagnie, les voir se lancer des petit piques et je crois que le plus surprenant, c'était de voir Bella se ''battre'' avec son frère.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, et passant devant celle d'Isabella, je pu distinguer une silhouette dans la pièce sombre. Une sorte de soulagement m'emporta, je la savais en sécurité dans l'appartement.

Mais ce soulagement ne fut que de courte durée, Isabella gigotait, et gémissait dans son sommeil, je redoutais à nouveau ses cauchemars…

M'approchant d'elle, je pu voir que toute la couverture était repoussée au bas du lit, et c'est en me positionnant à ces côtés, que je pu distinguer des gouttelettes de sueur sur tout son corps. Isabella avait une forte poussée de fièvre, et cela m'inquiétait vraiment.

- Carlisle Cullen.

- Papa, c'est Edward, j'aurais besoin de toi.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Isabella est malade, elle est bouillante, je m'inquiète.

- Ok, je passe dès que je le peux.

- Je te remercie, à tout à l'heure.

Je venais de raccrocher. Mon père était un médecin très réputé à Seattle. Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour Isabella…

[g][s]Point de vue Isabella:[/s][/g]

Toujours les mêmes cauchemars, je ne me sentais pas bien, j'ai vraiment peur de m'endormir ces temps-ci…

Ma crainte s'est amplifiée, lorsque je me suis réveillée, et me suis retrouvée face à face avec un inconnu. Panique total, j'ai tenté de me lever et sortir de la pièce, mais me suis ramassée en beauté. Edward fut en un instant à mes côtés, pour me soulever. Il avait beau me rassurer, je ne voulais pas retourner avec ce… ce médecin.

Même si depuis toute petite je multipliais les allés retour Hôpital-maison, j'ai toujours eu une peur panique des médecins, ainsi que des piqûres… Idiot vous me direz, mais je n'y peux rien.

[align=center]….[/align]

- Ca va ? Me demanda Edward pour la Xième fois aujourd'hui.

- Oui… soufflais-je.

Edward était vraiment un ange ! Oui, un ange, c'est le cas de le dire… Il est resté avec moi tout au long de la journée, annulant tout ces RDV, je m'en voulais énormément, et cela nous a valu plusieurs disputes. Nous nous étions engueulés parce que Monsieur venais de clairement dire à sa sœur, je cite : « N'insiste pas, j'ai mieux à faire ! Je ne veux pas la laisser ! Arrête ! » Puis lui avait raccroché au nez. Ni une ni deux, je suis montée sur mes grands chevaux et l'ai «disputé», ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on parle à une personne, peu importe qui elle est… Il n'a pas à tout annuler et se disputer pour moi ! Et tout cela a fini en ''cris''. Mes nerfs en on prit un coup, tout en criant, les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, la tête me tournait…

Et pour vous dire que c'est un ange, je me suis effondré, il m'a rattrapé de justesse, et ma porté jusqu'au canapé où il est resté avec moi, moi blotti contre son torse, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du te manquer de respect comme cela, je… Commençais-je.

- Tu as raison Bella… Mais… mais je ne veux pas te laisser seul ici, et toute la journée. Me coupa-t-il.

- Tu parles, je t'ai parlé comme à un chien, suis tombée par terre, t'ai saccagé ta chemise avec mes connes de larmes, et pour finir le tout, me suis endormie vautré sur toi, pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps… Je suis misérable…Terminais-je, les larmes à nouveau aux yeux.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises Bella ! Si je suis resté avec toi, c'est parce que je le voulais, et non parce que je me sentais obligé. Tu es tout sauf misérable, tu es une fille formidable, et je suis plus qu'heureux de te connaitre. Alors s'il te plaît, sèche moi ces larmes, et fait moi un de ces magnifique sourire dont tu en as le secret…

Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'est me toucher au plus profond de mon cœur, les larmes menaçaient à tout instant de couler, mais je m'en fichais… j'aimais Edward.

- T'es un ange. Soufflais-je en blottissant mon visage dans son cou, après l'avoir embrassé furtivement à la commissure des lèvres.

[align=center]….[/align]

La fin de journée s'est passée à merveille. Edward et moi avions parlé, et surtout rit.

[g][s]Point de vue d'Edward :[/s][/g]

Je m'étais beaucoup inquiété pour Bella lorsque je l'avais découverte ainsi dans son lit. Carlisle était passé dans la matinée pour la soigner. Elle m'avait fait peur, due à sa réaction, je n'aurais jamais soupçonné qu'elle avait la phobie des médecins et autres. En y repensant, cela parait bizard, surtout pour une fille, qui, comme on a bien voulu me raconter, à presque un abonnement permanant aux urgences.

Enfin bref… Je suis resté avec elle tout au long de la journée, je ne voulais absolument pas la laisser seule à l'appartement.

Je crois bien que cette fille pourrait me bruler mon âme. Ses paroles m'ont vraiment touchées, j'étais un ange, son ange. Je pourrai vraiment tout faire pour cette femme. Je l'apprécie énormément, et elle me le rend bien…

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque les premiers bâillements d'Isabella me ramenaient à la réalité.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, miss. Suggérais-je.

-Non s'il te plaît…

-Allez ma belle, tu vas t'écrouler si tu reste encore debout.

-D'accord. Céda-t-elle.

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa chambre et veillais à ce qu'elle soit bien installée. Les médicaments que Carlisle avait prescrits la faisaient vraiment planer. Je trouvais ça drôle de voir le comportement de Bella changer. Elle avait vraiment l'air plus vulnérable, une petite fille de 5ans, et moi qui jouait le rôle du père-câlin. Oui, papa-câlin, parce que toute la journée, malgré son haussement de ton, Bella était toujours, à la fin en pleurs, en train de s'excuser, alors qu'il n'y en avait nul utilité, et de ce blottir dans mes bras.

J'allais me coucher, à mon tour dans ma chambre, prenant bien soin de laisser les deux portes des chambres ouvertes, au cas où…

Epuisé par la nuit blanche passée aux cotés de Bella, je n'eus pas l'opportunité de réfléchir bien longtemps avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Point de vue d'Isabella :**

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'allai beaucoup mieux, c'est dur de l'avouer, mais le père d'Edward est vraiment un fabuleux médecin, à croire que toute leur famille était merveilleuse.

Aujourd'hui, repos ! Voilà ce que j'allais faire. Je me levais tranquillement, enfilais mon jogging, et allais préparer le petit déjeuné. En passant devant la porte de sa chambre, resté ouverte, je pus le contempler dormir un petit moment, Edward était vraiment une personne formidable. Me dirigeant vers la cuisine, et préparant tout ce dont j'avais besoin, j'allumais mon téléphone, resté éteint depuis avant-hier.

Sans plus attendre, je pus constater qu'en plus de la dizaine d'appels de la part d'Alice, il y avait encore X messages. Ne prenant pas la peine de les lires, et écouter, j'appelais la personne concernée directement.

- Allô ? Bella !

- Salut Alice, je suis désolée, mon portable était éteint. M'excusais-je

- Ouai, ben t'inquiète, au moins tu t'excuses… De toute façon, tout le monde m'a fait faux bon hier.

- Je suis désolée… Au fait, tu m'as appelé pourquoi ?

- Tu peux venir aujourd'hui ? Hein ? Dit oui, s'il te plaît… Me supplia-t-elle.

- Bien sur, dit moi quand ?

- Tout de suite ! On se rejoint comme d'habitude. Dit-elle toute excitée.

- A tout de suite alors, je m'habille, et j'arrive.

Raccrochant, j'allais dans ma chambre, afin de me préparer. Une fois fait, et constatant qu'Edward dormait toujours paisiblement, je me dirigeais dans la cuisine, et joignis un mot au petit déjeuné d'Edward, l'informant que j'étais partie, que je ne sais pas lorsque je rentrerais, qu'il pouvait me joindre à tout moment et terminais par le remercier encore une fois pour hier, lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Fini, je prenais la direction du lieu de rendez-vous, ou l'on avait pris l'habitude de se rejoindre.

….

- Coucou ! Ca va... Ohw, tu as une petite mine toi ! M'agressa Alice, sans que j'eu le temps de la saluer correctement.

- Oui ça va, bien fatiguer, mais c'est tout. Et toi ?

- Oui, heureusement que tu ais pu venir, je me serais ennuie, déjà que hier… Mais bon, passons, tu es là, et il faut absolument que je te shoot ! Puis faut aussi qu'on prépare la soirée.

- D'accord. Souriais-je en la suivant.

….

Nous venions de terminer le shoot, j'avoue que je n'aimais pas être prise en photo, mais en plus que ce soit payé, j'avais vraiment appris à apprécier Alice et Camille. On était vraiment une bonne équipe, et de temps en temps se rajoutait Rosalie, venant nous rendre visite.

Le shoot avait été fait sur le thème de la soirée, puisqu'Alice avais eu l'idée d'afficher les photos. Heureusement pour moi, tous sont des clichés ou je porte costume et loup. Après avoir été shooté, nous avions continué les préparatifs. La soirée allait se passer peu après la rentrée, et Alice savait bien que je serais à partir de celle-ci beaucoup moins disponible.

En fait, j'ai beau dire tout le temps la rentrée, mais celle-ci aura lieu après demain, j'avoue que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de recommencer le cursus scolaire, mais de l'autre, je voulais vraiment poursuivre mon expérience étrangère.

- Donc on fait comme ça ? Les femmes en blanc et les hommes en noir ? Demandais-je.

- Tout à f… Répondit Alice, qui fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

- Allô ?

-…

- Non, là je ne peux pas ! T'avais qu'…

-…

- Ouai, ben t'avais qu'a…

-…

- Bon tu me laisse finir ! Oui je comprends ! Mais là je ne peux pas ! Je fais un shoot !

-…

- Oui ! Demain je suis libre !

- …

- Demain soir, tu passes et c'est moi qui choisis le resto !

-…

- Ok ! Bisous !

- Ralala ! Je vous jure, la famille… Soupira-t-elle en reprenant place à nos côtés.

La fin de journée se passa parfaitement bien, Camille et moi avions convenu un lieu de rendez-vous pour le jour de la rentrée, étant donné que nous serions sans doute dans la même classe. Alice avait insisté pour venir le soir du grand jour chez elle, fêter et diner.

….

- Oui ? Sonna la voix d'Edward paniqué.

- Bonjour Edward, je suis désolée de te dér…

- Tu ne me déranges pas, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, tout va bien, j'appelais pour demander si tu étais à l'appart, et si tu voulais que je rapporte quelque chose pour le repas.

- Ah. Soupira-t-il soulagé. Oui, si tu veux.

- Je passe à la pizzeria, ça te va ?

- Oui, bien sur.

- D'accord, à tout de suite alors.

- A tout de suite Bella.

En raccrochant, je m'engouffrais dans la ruelle de la pizzeria. Après avoir passé commande, et m'être fait servir, je sortis et pris la direction de l'appartement.

Passant à une intersection, un sifflement émanant d'un groupe de jeunes ma parvint aux oreilles, ce qui me fit froid dans le dos. Continuant à marcher, je me sentis suivis. Accélérant le mouvement, je priais intérieurement pour que je me face de fausses frayeurs. Malheureusement pour moi, non, des bruits de pas me le confirmaient, ils se rapprochaient peu à peu, et je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise en ce moment.

- Hey ma jolie ! Ou tu vas comme ça ! Hein ! Viens voir un peu ici.

- Allez ma belle, il a raison, viens voir, qu'on rigole un peu.

Continuant à accélérer ma démarche, je passais outre les paroles des deux inconnus qui s'étaient obstinés à me suivre. Mais j'avais tort de penser qu'ils laisseraient tomber, une main me saisit le poignet, et me retourna, me plaquant contre la paroi du bâtiment.

- Tu sais que c'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre aux charmants jeunes hommes ! Allez, viens ma douce, on va faire un tour.

- Foutez moi la paix, je n'ai pas le temps ! Dis-je en me dégageant de son emprise, et partant en direction de l'immeuble.

Heureusement pour moi, je pus gagner l'appartement avant qu'ils puissent me rejoindre. Reprenant une respiration naturel, j'entrais la clef dans la serrure de l'appartement. Déverrouillant la porte, je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur de ce dernier. Edward était tranquillement installé devant la télé, je passais, et allais directement dans la cuisine.

J'avais beau être entrée dans l'appartement, je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de mes émotions.

- La pizza est dans la cuisine, sers toi, j'arrive. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Prenant au passage mon jogging noir, j'allais dans la salle d'eau, me rincer la figue, j'avais conscience que j'avais vraiment une salle tête. Et il me fallait bien ça pour sauver les apparences devant Edward. Car j'avais beau dire que non, cette altercation m'avait vraiment foutu les boules… Reprenant contenance, je sortie de la pièce, et me dirigeais dans la cuisine, ou Edward venait de finir de mettre la table.

- Alors, ça a été ta journée ? Me demanda-t-il

- Bien, bien, et la tienne ? Tu as fait quoi de beau ?

- Rien de spécial, je suis resté ici toute la journée, et j'ai essayé de rattraper le coup avec ma sœur.

- A d'accord, mais tu sais c'est aussi de ma faute…

- Non, tu avais raison, je n'aurai pas du lui parler comme cela. Mais bon, c'est arrangé de toute façon.

En guise de réponse, je lui souris.

- Au fait, merci pour la pizza. Rajouta-t-il.

….

- Bonne nuit Bella. Souffla Edward avant d'embrasser délicatement ma joue.

- Merci, bonne nuit Edward, je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop de bruits.

Edward venais de partir se coucher, c'est vrai qu'il se faisait tard, mais je n'avais vraiment pas sommeil, c'est pour cela que je me retrouvais, seule devant la télévision à regarder une nouvelle série, pas mal du tout, vampire diaries.

…..

C'est vers les 5 heures du matin que je décidais de couper la télé, et d'aller me coucher. Je crois bien que j'avais un peu abusé de télévision pour ce soir, et j'étais même certaine, que demain matin, je ne parviendrais pas à me lever de bonne heure.

Une fois changée, et allongée dans le lit, je me mis à penser, et réfléchir pour demain, oui, demain, le jour de la rentrée scolaire…

Et malgré l'heure matinale, ou tardive, à vous de voir, je n'étais pas le moins du monde fatiguée. Prenant donc mon ordinateur, le sortant de sous le lit, je m'installais allongé sur le lit, les jambes repliées, et je posais ce dernier dessus. Bien sur, personne n'était connecté sur MSN, ou facebook, pas étonnant… Je regardais ma boite mail, et pus constater que j'avais une bonne dizaine de mail. En lisant ces derniers, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres, mes ami(e)s ainsi que mes parents m'avaient écris. Je pus apprendre que mes parents partaient en voyage d'ici peu, environ aux dates de mes 1ère vacances, mes amis, eux demandaient de mes nouvelles, et faisaient de même, j'avoue qu'ils me manquaient vraiment. Puis le dernier mail, venait de la bibliothèque de l'école, j'avais précédemment posé candidature, pour travailler certains soirs dans la semaine, afin de mettre un peu de beurre dans les épinards.

En fin de compte, il devait bien être 6h30 passé lorsque j'éteignis, et décidais qu'il était vraiment temps d'aller me coucher.

…

Et c'est avec un téléphone, fracassé contre le mur que je sortis de mon sommeil. Je vous le laisse en mille, qui m'appelait ? Hein ? Bonne question ! Et la réponse est…. Mon frérot d'amour chériiiii ! Rrrr.

Comme vous devez l'avoir comprit, c'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me réveilla, et je fus bien obligé de me lever… Car oui, Emmett était devant la porte d'entrée, et comme je ne répondais pas aux coups donnés sur la sonnette (j'espérais secrètement que la personne s'en irait…), celui-ci avait décidé de m'appeler.

- Ben enfin ! Tu faisais quoi là ? Ca fait au moins dix bonnes minutes que je poirote la !

- Bonjour Emmett, moi aussi c'est un plaisir de te voir de si bon matin ! Je t'en prie entre.

- Oui oui… allez ! Alors tu faisais quoi ?

- J'étais au lit.

- Ben t'en profite toi ! Heureusement que la rentrée arrive bientôt ! Grosse flémarde !

- Je vais t'en donner du ''Flémarde'' ! Répondis-je en lui assénant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Allez, viens, on va s'installer dans le salon.

…

Emmett venait juste de partir, que je fonçais sous la douche, Rosalie nous avait rejoint vers midi, j'avais donc cuisiné un petit quelque chose, ils étaient venus me souhaiter bonne chance pour demain, et j'avoue que ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Entrant dans la salle de bain, et étant d'humeur joyeuse, je pris mon téléphone, et laissais les premières notes de Musique me transporter. Stéréo love sonnait dans la pièce, passant en boucle tout au long de ma douche. Et pour une douche c'en était une, je suis restée dans la salle de bain au moins deux heures. Il était prêt de 21h lorsque je sortis enfin de la salle d'eau enroulée dans une serviette noire.

**Point de vue d'Edward : **

En rentrant dans l'appartement, je pus constater que celui-ci était désert, seule une mélodie étouffée à travers les murs me parvint aux oreilles. M'approchant de la pièce en question, je pus constater qu'elle provenait de la salle de bain, ou de l'eau coulait, surement Bella qui se douchait. La soirée n'était pas très avancée, mais je décidais tout de même de me changer, et après avoir regardé les derniers détails d'aller me coucher tôt.

Approuvant mes ''résolutions de la soirée'', je m'engouffrais dans ma chambre, et entrepris de me déshabiller.

Déboutonnant ma chemise, puis mon pantalon, je me retournais surprit, vers la porte encore ouverte de ma chambre. Je retrouvais Bella, vêtue d'une serviette sombre, un bras écarté, tentant de garder l'équilibre, car, à ce que je pouvais comprendre, elle venait de manquer de justesse de tomber en glissant sur le carrelage du couloir. Mais, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, c'est comme une force invisible qui me poussait à elle, et de ne plus jamais m'éloigner. M'approchant doucement d'elle, sans pour autant quitter son regard, je pouvais constater, qu'elle était vraiment une belle femme, pas que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué, mais je pouvais affirmer que cette fille avait tout pour plaire, elle était super gentille, très sociable, intelligente, belle, et vraiment agréable à vivre…

- Hey, ça va ? Demandais-je tout en posant mes mains sur ses épaules, la regardant fixement.

- O..Oui. Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre ? Insistais-je.

- Oui, c'est juste que j'ai faillis mourir pour la Xième fois… Rigola-t-elle.

Je me joignis à ses rires, je pouvais dire que cette femme était vraiment exceptionnelle, parfaite même, il y avait une liste infinie de ses qualités, mais j'avais bien omis de dire qu'elle était aussi maladroite…

- Je suis maladroite comme pas deux, désolé. Répit-elle. La honte. Marmonna-t-elle presque imperceptiblement, pensant que je ne l'entendrais pas.

- N'ai pas honte, c'est plutôt mignon. Souriais-je.

Et c'est sans compter, sur les magnifiques rougeurs qui s'installaient instantanément sur son magnifique visage. La rendant encore plus mignonne et à croquer, qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Oh. Mon. Dieu !

Edward se trouvait devant moi, simplement vêtu d'un boxer… Wow ! Le détaillant, je remontais peu à peu mon regard, et c'est lorsque je rencontrais ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes, que je crus vraiment défaillir. Ce n'est plus un homme mais un dieu grec tombé dans mon appartement ! Il s'approchait doucement de moi, le regard toujours captivé, je ne pouvais me défaire de lui, j'avais envie qu'il vienne vers moi, qu'il me parle, qu'il soit présent.

…

Doucement je me réveillais, accompagné de la douce mélodie de mon réveil. Cette nuit avait vraiment été super, j'avais réussis à dormir sans cauchemarder, et en prime j'avais rêvé d'Edward…

Lorsque je gagnais la cuisine, je pus constater que celle-ci avait déjà été utilisé plus tôt, Edward a surement du se lever tôt, comme hier. Et j'avoue que malgré que ce soit le jour de la rentrée scolaire, j'étais relativement de bonne humeur, j'allais pouvoir retrouver Camille, et ne pas être seul, comme je l'appréhendais quelques jours plus tôt.

Une fois prête, cheveux lissés, très légèrement maquillée, je sortie de l'appartement et me dirigeais vers le lycée. Ce dernier, n'était pas trop éloigner de mon logement, mais à pied, cela faisait tout de même un peu long, heureusement que j'étais partis en avance, de plus, j'avais la possibilité de prendre le bus le soir.

Arrivant devant ce dernier, je fus agréablement accueillie par Camille et ses amis. Elle me présenta Math, Nathan, Eliane, Jules, Thomas, Meredith et Alexandra. Ils m'avaient tous l'air vraiment sympathique, mais malheureusement, juste Camille et moi étions dans la même classe, celle-ci venant de me l'apprendre, puisqu'elle revenait tout juste des listes.

- T'es trop belle comme ça ! Me dit-elle, lorsqu'on se dirigeait vers notre bâtiment.

- C'est gentille. Rougissais-je

- Pourquoi tu ne te les lisses pas plus souvent, ça te rajeunie.

- J'ai pris l'habitude, de mes les laisser naturels le plus souvent possible, je suis trop faignante le matin.

- Ah d'accord ! Viens, c'est par là.

Je la suivais docilement à travers les couloirs, afin de ne pas me perdre.

- Par contre, à ce que j'ai entendu, ce ne sera pas le même prof que l'an passé.

- A bon ? Et c'est mieux, ou moins bien ?

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas, l'ancien, était assez chiant, mais il faisait des interros faciles. Et à ce qui parait, c'était le plus sympathique, alors, il se peut qu'on tombe sur un vieux grisonnant, et super hargneux.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Voila, nous y sommes. Alors ici, si je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, les profs sont toujours en retard le 1er jour. Le principal insiste pour tous les voir. Pendant ce temps, les pions passent et nous distribuent les traditionnelles fiches de présentation à remplir. Viens, allons nous installer au fond, avant que le reste de la classe ne vienne.

Et nous nous dirigeâmes au fond de la salle, je pris le coté fenêtre, j'adorais rêvasser, même si cette année ne serait pas pareille que les précédentes, puisque je n'étais plus dans le même environnement désormais.

Et comme prédit par Cam', une fois la salle remplit de tous les élèves, et après avoir fait l'appel, le surveillant distribua les fiches à compléter.

FICHE DE PRESENTATION

Nom : … Prénom : …

Date de naissance : .../…/19…

Adresse : …

…

…

CP : … Ville : …

Tel : … … … … …

Niveau en littérature : Bas Moyen Elevé

Dernières lectures : ….

…

…

…

Attentes de cette année : …

….

….

….

…..

Livres que vous aimeriez bien étudier : ….

….

….

….

Points forts : ….…

….

….

Points faibles : ….

….

….

Autres choses à savoir sur vous : …..

….

….

….

….

Une fois la fiche complètement remplie, je décidais de faire passer le temps à attendre le nouveau professeur de littérature, qui serait aussi notre prof principal, et donc que nous verrons presque tous les jours. Posant ma tête sur mon sac, encore disposée sur la table, je regardais, et rêvassais par la fenêtre.

- Oh mon dieu… Soufflaient plusieurs filles autour de moi.

Ne comprenant pas toute cette agitation, je me redressais afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et là, ce fut, comme si tout mon monde s'écroulait…

- Bella, ça va ? Tu es toute blanche ! Fais moi pas un malaise. Me ramena Camille sur terre.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'avais vraiment du mal à respirer. Fermant les yeux, je me concentrais sur une respiration régulière. Il fallait que je me calme. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de crise comme celle-là, enfaite, je n'en faisais que lorsque je paniquais… Lentement, je reprenais des couleurs, ainsi qu'une respiration régulière.

- Hey? C'est bon ? Reprit-elle tout doucement. Tu m'as fait peur.

- T'inquiète, c'est bon.

Reprenant enfin mes esprits, je reprenais aussi conscience de la réalité. Devant moi, le professeur était en plein discours, discours typique de début d'année, mais mon dieu, un prof vraiment atypique, car oui, qui pourrait créer autant d'adulation auprès de tant d'ados ? Edward me direz vous, et bien pour tout vous dire, c'était lui… lui mon professeur de littérature, et aussi prof principal. Je n'en revenais pas !

Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, j'étais sous le choc. Je vivais avec mon professeur… JE VIVAIS AVEC MON PROFESSEUR !

- Camille Sroff ?

- Présente. Sourit-elle.

- Isabella S… Swan ? Son regard scruta la salle jusqu'à tomber sur moi.

- Oui. Soufflais-je avant de baisser les yeux, honteuse.

Oui j'avais honte. Honte de moi… Je m'étais liées plus qu'il ne faudrait avec Edward, et maintenant, je me retrouvais avec un Edward, mais un Edward prof ! Je n'en revenais pas.

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, Edward passait entre les rangs, il ramassait les télécopies que nous avait distribuées le pion. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de notre table, mes mains commencèrent à trembler. Passant la feuille à Camille, on pouvait sans problème voir que je tremblais plus que de raison, je ne cherchais en aucun cas à regarder Edward.

Les deux premières heures de la journée passaient lentement, je cherchais à éviter le plus possible les regards qu'Edward me lançait. Mais une fois la sonnerie retentit, je ne sais comment, mais mes affaires de cours étaient rangées à une vitesse qui m'étonna moi-même, j'étais une des premières personnes à sortir de la salle, je ne souhaitais vraiment pas rester dans cette pièce.

- Hey Bella, tu es pressée ou quoi ? Me demanda Camille qui venait de sortir.

- Je ne me sens pas bien, je devais prendre l'air.

- Ah, tu sais, tu es vraiment blanche, tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

- Je ne peux pas, c'est mon premier jour, ça ne va pas le faire…

- Je m'inquiète pour toi… Dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

Lorsque je me retournais pour prendre la direction de la sortie, je rencontrais brièvement les yeux d'Edward, il paraissait être inquiet ? Je n'y tenais pas rigueur, et suivie Camille qui me tirait déjà à travers le couloir.

- Tu as vu le prof ? Il est Wow ! Et en plus il a vraiment l'air gentil.

- HumHum. Approuvais-je.

- Tu viens, Nath', Jules, et Meredith sont là-bas…

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Rentrant enfin dans la salle de classe, je parcourais vite l'assemblée, avant de commencer à parler.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Edward Cullen, votre professeur principal, ainsi que de littérature. Je suis nouveau dans l'établissement, pour ceux qui pensaient avoir Monsieur Blaise, et donc, je vous accompagnerais tout au long de cette année scolaire. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour le retard, le directeur voulant mettre les choses aux claires. Alors, aujourd'hui, nous allons surtout mettre au clair les papiers, ainsi que votre emploi du temps, puis à partir de 10 heures, les cours se suivront selon votre emploi du temps.

J'arrêtais mon discours, pour constater que j'avais une bonne attention de la classe, les filles du premier rang me regardaient, comme si j'étais, je ne sais quoi… Troublé par ces regards, je pris la fiche d'appel, et commençais à appeler nom par nom. Les personnes répondaient rapidement, et certaines filles mettaient vraiment du leur pour répondre. Les noms défilèrent…

- Camille Sroff ?

- Présente.

- Isabella S…Swan ? Repris-je troublé.

Etonné par le nom, je scrutais la salle à la recherche de cette Isabella. Et c'est lorsque je croisais des yeux chocolats, que la confusion était au top. Bella était mon élève ? Impossible, je crois que je suis trop accro à cette fille, jusqu'à la voir dans mes cours.

…

La sonnerie allait bientôt retentir, et les élèves occupés, j'en profitais pour regarder les fiches de présentation. Ayant bien sur à l'idée de trouver celle de Bella bien rapidement. Sans m'en rendre compte, la sonnerie sonna, et les élèves partirent au plus vite de la salle, je pensais pouvoir intercepter Bella, mais lorsque je la cherchais du regard, cette dernière était déjà hors de la salle.

[size=10px][align=right][s][g][i]Un grand, gros mercii a [a=.com]Twilight-revanche-sur-vi[/a],

pour m'avoir corriger ce chapitre ! 3

[/i][/g][/s][/align][/size]

[align=left][size=10px][s][g][i]Pour être prévenu,

inscrivez vous ! [a=]S'inscrire à ma newsletter[/a],3

[/i][/g][/s][/size] [/align]


	14. Chapitre 13

Elle tenait une conversation avec Camille, si je me rappel bien, j'étais inquiet pour elle, elle ne paressait pas du tout en forme, voir même malade. Aussi, je me demandais, comment ce passerais maintenant nos vie, sachant qu'on loge ensemble, que je suis sont professeur, et pour finir, comment va se passer notre vie en dehors des cours. J'espérais de tout mon cœur, que rien n'allais changer, qu'en dehors du lycée, tout resterais pareil, car, il faut bien que je me l'avoue, je ne peux pas me passer de cette fille, elle est un peut comme mon petit soleil personnel, je me suis vraiment attaché a Bella… Ma Bella…

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Les cours de la matinée se sont passé plus ou moins rapidement, enfaite, je pense surtout que c'est parce que j'étais dans mes pensées tout au long de cette demi journée. Sans cesse, je ne cessais de penser a ce que je venais de découvrir, Camille s'inquiétais pour moi, elle voyait bien que je n'étais pas en forme, et pour cause, vous, vous réagiriez comment ci vous apprenez qu'une personne chère a votre cœur, est en réalité votre professeur… De plus, j'étais aussi en colère contre moi, comment ais-je pue passer à coté de ca ? Pourquoi ce fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais parlé de nos ''métiers'' respectif ? Si je l'aurais sue avant, je ne me serais jamais autant imprégné de cette homme ! Vous vous rendez compte, être tombé sous le charme de son professeur, sans le savoir… Je me sens vraiment nul.

Arrivant à la cafétéria, Camille et moi, nous installions à une table près des fenêtres, en attendant les autres. N'ayant pas trop faim, ou plutôt ayant l'estomac noué, je décidais de simplement prendre une bouteille d'eau.

Le repas ce passa très bien, même ci je pouvais me sentir épier, et constamment regardé. Discrètement, j'avais pue remarque que cette sensation était due a Edward, ou plutôt Monsieur CULLEN, mais aussi une table de plusieurs garçons, dont certains me disaient vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas de ou je devais les connaîtres.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

J'attendais avec impacience le moment ou je pourrais parler à Bella, il faillait qu'on en parle c'étais sur, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Durant le déjeuné, j'eu la chance d'être installé a une table ayant vue sur celle d'Isabella, j'ais donc eu a loisir de l'observer. Je pue aussi me rendre compte que je n'étais pas le seul à faire de même.

Trop vite a mon gout, les cours reprirent, et je due faire un effort, pour faire bonne figure et ne pas trainer des pieds pour retourner en salle.

Le reste de la journée ce passa trop lentement, j'avais pue lire les fiches de mes élèves durant les cours, ceci étant ma seul distraction tout au long de l'après midi.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Après le repas, et deux heures de cours, je fus enfin libéré, et pue me rendre à la bibliothèque, afin d'arranger les derniers ''préparatifs'' pour mon nouvel emplois.

La personne qui s'étais chargé de m'instruire les règles de l'établissement, était vraiment sympathique, et m'avais laissé m'installer, et faire un essai cet après-midi.

Il devait être 21h30 lorsque je fermais les portes de la biblio, et que je prenais le chemin vers l'appartement. Je m'étais un peut attarder, j'aimais vraiment travailler la bas, je pouvais, à loisir lire, et étudier, de plus les horaires sont vraiment pratique.

Lorsque je rentrais a l'appartement, je pue apercevoir Edward assit dans le salon, sont ordinateur portable devant lui. Je n'étais vraiment pas prête à le voir, ou même lui parler, je suis pour le moment trop chamboulé pour faire quoi que ce soit, et je ne veux pas regretter des propos que je pourrais dire. C'est donc lentement et discrètement que je me dirigeais dans ma chambre, cherchais mon pyjamas et pris la direction de sous la douche…

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

C'étais d'un pas rapide que je m'étais dirigé vers ma Volvo, voulant la voir le plus vite possible, mais je fus vite déçu en constatent, que l'appartement étais vide. Je me demandais bien ou elle était, et m'inquiétais. J'ais donc pris position sur le canapé du salon avec mon ordinateur, afin de l'attendre, et profitant de ce temps pour mettre au point mes cours de demain.

Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu compliqué, puisqu'il faut avant tout que j'évalue le niveau de la classe, afin de faire mes cours en conséquent.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées, par un bruit d'eau. Intrigué, j'allais voir ce qu'il ce passais. En entrant dans la salle de bain, une merveilleuse odeur de freesia s'offrit à moi, et sans faire plus, je pouvais constater, que j'avais échoué dans mon plan d'attendre Bella, puisque celle-ci est rentrée dans l'appartement sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Sous la douche, je pue enfin me détendre correctement, et profiter des bienfaits de l'eau chaude ruisselant sur mon corps. Une fois fini, je me vêtis de mon pyjamas et pris mon temps pour me lisser les cheveux. J'avais pris l'habitude, de me lisser la plus part du temps les cheveux pour aller en cours, et les laisser naturel les autres jours. C'est a 22h30 que je sortie de la salle d'eau, et me réfugiais dans ma chambre. J'étais vraiment fatigué par la journée, et avais vraiment besoins de sommeil.

Posant mes affaires sur mon bureau, je pue constater que j'eu eu un appel en absence : Alice.

_**Salut ma belle, écoute, je suis désoler de te déranger a une heure pareil, mais je voulais m'assurer que tu n'as pas oublié notre RDV de demain, tu passe des la fin de tes cours. Aussi, je n'arrive pas à joindre Camille, pourrais tu lui faire passer le message, puisque vous vous voyer demain.**_

_**Appel moi, pour me tenir au courant, s'il te plaît Miss !**_

_**Encore désoler du dérangement, bonne soirée !**_

_**Bisous !**_

Enfaite, je devais avouer que si elle ne m'aurait pas laissé le message, j'aurais oublié pour demain, sans plus attendre, je la recontactais.

- Allô ?

- Alice ? C'est Bella, je viens d'avoir ton message.

- Ah !

- Ne t'inquiet pas, je viendrais dès que possible, et je n'oublierais pas de tenir au courant Cam.

- Oh ! Merci, merci Bell's, t'es vraiment un ange !

- Ah oui, je voulais aussi te prévenir, de ne rien prévoir pour cette fin de semaine, Jeudi et Vendredi, Cam et moi ne seront pas dispo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a réussit à me persuader de m'inscrire a un genre de voyage organisé par le lycée, et on revient que vendredi, tard dans la soirée.

- Ah, mais c'est super ! Profiter bien, parce que samedi, vous êtes toute la journée avec moi ! Il faut faire les shooting pour la soirée !

- On n'y manquera pas !

- Bon, je vais te laisser, mon émission commence.

- D'accord, Bonne soirée Alice ! Bisous !

- Bisous la miss !

En venant m'installer ici, je n'aurais jamais crus pouvoir avoir un emploi du temps ci chargé, entre les cours, les shootings, les devoirs, la bibliothèque… Je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête, et mon temps libre devient de plus en plus restreins.

Après avoir coupé cour a la conversation, je glissais sous les draps, et rejoint quelques minutes plus tard les bras de morphes.

…..

Arrivant au lycée le lendemain matin, j'interceptais directement Camille afin de lui dire pour ce soir, avant que je n'oublie.

Peut de temps après, la sonnerie indiquant le début des cours retins, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre premier cours. Ce matin, je n'avais pas vraiment vue Edward, je m'étais réveillé en retard, et l'ais juste entre-aperçu quitter l'appart. Mais je n'allais pas tardé à le revoir, puisque je commençais les cours avec lui.

Reprenant ma place au fond de la salle, au coté de Camille, je ne prie pas la peine de lever les yeux, sentant le regard d'Edward sur moi, me mettant très vite mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour à tous, alors aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer à travailler, afin que je puisse évaluer le niveau de la classe. Donc pour faire simple, nous allons faire plusieurs types d'exercices, et je vous donnerais un devoir maison pour jeudi matin. Je sais que ce délais peut vous paraître un peut cour, mais j'aimerais savoir au plus vite votre niveau afin de pouvoir enfin commencer le programme. Des questions ?

- Ca sera noté ? Demanda une grande blonde du premier rang, ayant un décolleté jusqu'au nombril d'une voix se voulant suave.

- Oui, ce sera noté. Je ne vais pas vous demander très compliqué, ce sera une analyse littéraire du livre de votre choix. Je pence qu'en vous laissant la possibilité de choisir, cela vous donnera plus envie de faire ce travaille, et donc de vous y atteler au plus vite.

Ayant fini ca petite présentation du cours, Edward distribua une demi-douzaine de feuilles d'exercice a faire durant ces 2 heures de cours, puis de petites indication pour le devoir maison.

Les exercices étaient relativement simple et je les eu fini en peut de temps. Et profitant de mon temps libre, je rêvassais en regardant à travers la fenêtre.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? Avez-vous déjà terminé ? Me sortie de mes pensées une voix de velours, sa voix.

Sursautant, je me retournais, et pue constater qu'il s'avançait vers notre table.

- Ou…

Toc Toc Toc !

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il, invitant la personne ayant tapé à la porte à entrer dans la salle.

Un des pions du lycée fit son entré.

- Excusez moi Monsieur CULLEN, mais je vien chercher une élève. Enfin, ci cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, du tout, qui ?

- Isabella Swan.

Et c'est désespéré que je commençais à ranger mes affaires dans mon sac, il faillait que ce tombe sur moi, mais en même temps, j'échappais au cours de monsieur Cullen.

- Vous avez fini ? Me demanda Edward, cela faisait vraiment bizarres qu'il me vouvoie.

- Oui monsieur. Affirmais-je tout en continuant de ranger.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'effleurais sa main qu'il avait posée sur mes feuilles, rougissant instantanément, je m'excusais.

- Bien, je vais voir ca. Dit-il en prenant mes feuilles.

Je le laissais faire, quelque peut irriter par sont comportement, genre j'ais bâclé ces exo ? Ou quoi !

Finissant mon rangement, le plus rapidement possible, je pris mes affaire, et me dirigeais vers la porte ou le surveillant m'attendais. Nous partions quelques secondes plus tard, pour le bureau du proviseur. Ce dernier voulais me voir afin de savoir comment ce passait les cours, et pour régler encore quelques papiers.

….

La sonnerie de fin de journée venais de sonner, j'attrapais mes affaire, et partie en compagnie de Camille chez Alice. Celle-ci nous attendait, toute excité. Nous avions passé un bon moment à parler de cette soirée qui ce rapprochait de plus en plus, planifiant les derniers préparatifs.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Aujourd'hui, nous partions avec le lycée. Je me levais plus tôt que d'habitude, je devais encore terminer mon devoir. Mais aussi parce que j'étais vraiment impatiente de savoir ce qu'on allait faire. En effet, les professeurs avaient gardé le secret de nos activités.

Ne voulant pas faire trop de bruit, afin de ne pas réveiller Edward, je pris mon ordinateur, et allais m'installer dans la cuisine.

J'avais bien travaillé, mon dossier contenait environ une vingtaine pages, normal, le sujet m'intéressait vraiment.

Une fois installé je peaufinais mon devoir.

Je restais une bonne demi-heure dessus. Je voulais vraiment qu'il soit fini, je ne voulais pas me blâmer devant Edward.

J'étais vraiment en avance. Peut être que mon empressement n'était pas seulement dû à ma curiosité, mais au fait que je ne voulais pas croiser Edward. Vu l'heure, je décidai de m'installer dans le salon, et de lire un peut. Malheureusement, Edward se leva aussi tôt, comme moi, déduis-je en entendant le bruit de la douche.

Edward arriva dans la cuisine, sans sembler m'apercevoir, ce qui me blessa un peu. Il fit plusieurs allés-retours, toujours sans me voir. Au bout d'un moment, il regarda vaguement autour de lui, et sans poser un regard sur moi, tourna la commença à partir dans sa chambre.

Je m'aperçu que ce comportement me blessais plus qu'il n'aurait due.

.com/watch?v=hz3nJt95nA0

Mon téléphone ce mit a hurlais dans le silence ambiant de la pièce.

- Humg ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis-je pour moi-même, en essayant de trouver mon téléphone qui s'était perdu dans les plis du canapé.

Message de Cam'.

_**Coucou la miss, je pars de chez moi, j'arrive d'ici même pas une minute, n'oublie pas tes affaire. A tout de suite ! Bisous**_

Je pris mes affaires que j'avais déposé sur le canapé d'à coté. Et me dirigeais vers la porte d'un pas décidé. J'avoue qu'après avoir été blessé, j'étais aussi énervé contre Edward. Me laissant emporté par la colère, je dis d'une vois assez forte ''Au revoir'' puis claquais la porte derrière moi.

….

Camille était arrivé juste lorsque je sortais du bâtiment. Elle nous avait conduit devant le lycée, nous n'étions pas beaucoup à partir, il y avait tout juste un bus plain. Après avoir déposé nos sacs dans la soute, nous montâmes dans le bus et nous installâmes vers le fond de celui-ci.

Les élèves s'accumulaient peut à peut, puis ce fut aux professeurs d'entrer et s'installer. La prof de maths ainsi que les professeures de langue s'installaient, pendant que le dernier prof parlait encore avec le chauffeur dehors.

- Humg… et m*rde ! Soufflais-je lorsque je vis que le dernier prof n'était qu'autre qu'Edward.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Camille, ayant visiblement capté ma requête.

- Oh, rien, je viens juste de penser à quelque chose. M'empressais-je de dire.

…..

Je somnolais distraitement, bercé par la musique que j'écoutais sur mon téléphone, lorsque je fus ''réveillé'' par Camille.

- Bell's, je me sens pas bien.

- Va devant, dit le à un prof, il te donnera quelque chose. Tu veux que j'appel quelqu'un ?

- Non, c'est bon, je vais y aller, je voulais juste te prévenir. Dit-elle en se levant.

Je lui souris en signe de remerciement. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est ma prof de Maths qui vint vers moi, et pris la place de Camille. Je lui souris un bref instant avant de reprendre place, et fermer les yeux pour mon concentrer sur la musique.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Ce matin, je fus surprit par la réaction de Bella, je n'avais pas fait attention a elle, mais sont comportement m'avais surprit tout de même. Je n'avais réalisé sa présence que lorsqu'elle a dit, d'une voix en colère, au revoir, puis est partie en claquant la porte.

….

Nous avions pris la route depuis un moment lorsque Camille vint nous voir, et nous expliqua qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, je voulu tout d'abord aller rejoindre ca place au fond, afin d'essayer de parler à Bella, mais fut devancé par leur prof de maths.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le chauffeur eu un problème, et demanda a parlé avec la prof de Maths.

- Je vais la chercher. Dis-je en me levant.

Arrivant à sa hauteur, je lui expliquais le problème et pris ca place au coté d'Isabella. Cette dernière avait callé ca tête contre la vitre, et avait les yeux clos, écoutant de la musique avec son téléphone, je ne pue donc pas lui parlé, et elle n'eu même pas remarqué le changement de voisin.

Je restais concentré sur la route une bonne trentaine de minutes, et sentie Bella bouger légèrement de sont siège. Elle quittait la vitre pour getter doucement sa tête en arrière, comme si elle souhaitait regarder le ciel, mais garda les yeux clos. Je restais ainsi à la contemplé, la plus part des élèves étant occupé ou étaient endormis. Son téléphone s'alluma, indiquant un changement de chanson, et le visage de Bella se brisa, doucement, je pue distinguer des larmes ce former au coin de son œil. Lentement, je déplaçais mon bras, et pris délicatement ca main dans la mienne, j'avais un besoin de la protéger…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella bougeas à nouveau, resserrant son emprise sur ma main, et rapprochant sa tête de mon épaule, les larmes avais fait leur chemin, et strié son visage. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il ce passais, mais je me sentais vraiment mal pour elle, elle n'avait pas à être triste, elle ne le mérite pas. Voulant la rassurer, je commençais à passer délicatement mon pouce sur sa main, dessinant des cercles imaginaire, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Plusieurs minutes passaient, et enfin après quelques chansons, le visage de Bella pris une autre teinte, il paru plus joyeux, moins monotone, mais avait aussi une pointe de regret, de mélancolie.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je ne sais pas, ou plutôt ne peut pas dire depuis combien de temps nous étions partie, mais c'est avec la musique de Jena Lee que je repris plus ou moins conscience, si je puis dire. Réécouter ma playliste m'avais rappelé des souvenirs, beaucoup de personnes… J'avais repense à mes amis, ils me manquaient vraiment… Mais maintenant, cette musique me rappela les instant passé avec Edward, nos soirées et autres moments ensemble. Nos rires, nos repas, lui, il me manque, je regrette ces moment, j'ai envie de les revivre, mais je n'en aurais jamais plus l'occasion…

Mais une chose était sur, j'avais beau m'éloigné de lui, l'ignoré, mais je le gardais toujours à l'œil, je ne veux pas me l'avouer, mais je ne peux pas être bien sans qu'il soit à mes cotés.

Reprenant contenance, et me rappelant la situation présente, j'ouvris doucement les yeux. J'étais la, dans le bus, partant pour un voyage ''surprise'', mais me rendant compte de la situation, je tournais la tête, et le distinguais Lui ! Et la, je mon esprit divagua, d'un coté j'étais heureuse qu'il soit a mes cotés, je me sentais vraiment bien, mais de l'autre coté, c'était lui, lui, mon professeur celui que je devais respecter (pas que je ne respectais pas Edward en tant que colocataire) et vouvoyer, rester à distance… Reprenant contenance, je m'éloignais de lui, me redressant, et le visage rougissant, je regardais par la fenêtre, essayant de me faire oublier. Mais dans quelle position étais-je ?

Le reste du trajet se passa rapidement, je m'étais ré-endormis, contre la vitre, ayant cette fois ci changé de playliste, afin de ne pas repenser à Lui.

Lorsque je ré-ouvrais les yeux, je fus légèrement secoué. Mes yeux, s'étant adapté à la luminosité ambiente, je pue distinguer, que c'était Edward, debout dans l'allé du bus qui me berçait doucement tout en m'appelant gentiment. Regardant autour de moi, je pue constaté que j'étais la dernière, excepté Edward à être encore dans le bus.

- Ca va ? Nous devons descendre, on vient d'arriver. Me dit-il calmement.

- Oh, oui, désoler, je m'étais assoupie et…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiet pas. Me coupa-t-il, tout en ce poussant pour que je puisse sortir.

Doucement, une fois dans l'allé du bus, la main d'Edward me guida jusqu'à la porte de sortie du bus. Il ne me pressait point, mais je pouvais sentir à travers le tissu de mes vêtements, la chaleur de sa paume. C'était à la fois rassurent, mais aussi perturbant, je ne savais que faire.

Lorsque je passais la porte, je fus accueillie par Camille qui m'attendaient.

- Ca va mieux miss ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, ne t'inquiet pas, mais dit donc, ca fait quoi comme effet de ce faire réveillé par un mec ultra canon ? Demanda-t-elle malicieuse.

- Ha ha ! Dis-je ironiquement, mais rougissant légèrement tout de même.

Nous prime le chemin indiqué par les profs. L'air frai me fit le plus grand bien, me remettant les idées en place, me réveillant enfin.

…

Nous venions de gagner nos chambres, par chance, je me retrouvais en compagnie de Camille, mais aussi d'une Rebecca, que je ne connaissais pas.

- Je prends le lit la ! Dit Camille en se dirigeant vers le lit contre le mur.

Me dirigeant vers le lit opposé a celui de Camille, je posais mon sac sur ce dernier.

- Oh non, je prends celui la, t'as qu'un prendre l'autre la ! Intervint Rebecca en me poussant, et jetant ces affaires sur le lit.

- Heu, d'accord. Cédais-je en me dirigeant vers le lit coté fenêtres.

…..

Après nous êtres installé, Rébecca quitta la chambre afin de rejoindre ces amis, nous laissant enfin tranquille Cam' et moi. Je ne connaissais pas cette fille, mais les premières impressions qu'elle m'a données ne sont plutôt pas bonne. Elle me faisant penser à ces pinbeches blonde dans les films. Celles qui veulent toujours tout commander, dirigé…

Enfin bref, nous étions enfin tranquilles.

…

Les profs étaient venu nous informer que le déjeuné allait être servis, et que nous devions descendre à la salle de réception afin de manger tous ensemble.

La salle était assez petite, deux grandes tables était dressées. Lorsque nous arrivions, la plus part des places étaient déjà occupé, et je suivais gentiment Camille qui était partie a la quête de deux places pour nous. Celle-ci nous dégotta rapidement des couverts, et nous nous installâmes, non loin de Rébecca et ces amis, celle-ci nous jeta un sourire faux, avant de retourner à sa conversation.

Peut de temps après, les profs entraient accompagné des élèves retardataire. Peut de places restaient, et les profs durent s'éparpiller entre les élèves. (Mon dieu, je vous en pris faites…)

- Monsieur CULLEN ! Venez avec nous s'il vous plaît, on vous a fait une petite place. Beugla Rébecca à travers la salle, en faisant de grand signe afin de monopoliser son attention.

_Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la tuer ! JE VAIS LA TUER !_

Ce dernier affichait un magnifique sourire, et commença à ce dirigé vers notre table.

_Pitier… pitier…._

- Attendez Edward, je vous accompagne. Intervins ma prof de maths.

_Bon, c'est déjà ça !_

Edward lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la table.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle ce plaça a mes coté, laissant Edward entre Camille et Rébecca, cette dernière étant aux anges.

Le déjeuné fut servis dans une bonne ambiance, j'essayais d'oublier Edward, qui me jaugeais de temps à autres, durant sa grande conversation entre le prof de maths, et Rébecca qui s'incrustait. Je restais tranquille, préférant ma conversation avec Camille.

Une fois les repas terminé, nous montions dans les chambres. Les professeurs nous avais demandé de préparer un sac pour deux, avec un pull et de la boisson, nous allions partir en promenades d'ici peut.

Plusieurs groupes ont été formé, et j'eu la chance de partir avec la prof de maths, remerciant tout les dieux qui puissent exister de n'être pas tombé dans le groupe de Rébecca, qui était, comme par hasard, accompagné d'Edward.

….

Cela faisait une bonne demi heure que nous marchions, les groupes s'était séparé peut a peut, et nous nous retrouvions enfin seul. La marche était gay, et nous rigolions souvent, des garçons faisant les pitres. Quand a moi, je faisais bien attention à ne pas trébucher, ou faire je ne sais quoi, qui pourrait nuire à ma santé.

Nous parlions du devoir, Cam' et moi, lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Allô ?

- Coucou ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, bien, ca fait du bien de t'entendre, quoi de nouveau ?

- Tu nous manque ma puce, j'ai hâte de te revoir tu sais… Ton père s'est enfin décidé à pauser des congés tu te rends compte.

- Oh oui ! Alors, un voyage ?

- Je pence qu'on va partir quelques jours en Allemagne, chez tante Maitz.

- D'accord, tu me tien au courant, hein ?

- Mais oui, bien sur, dit, pourquoi est tu si essoufflé ? Tu as couru ?

- Non, on est en ballade avec le lycée.

- Ah, je ne voulais pas te déranger…

- Mais non, tu ne me dérange pas, ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre maman.

- Moi aussi, ma chérie. Ecoute, je vais te laisser !

- D'accord, merci d'avoir appelé ! Embrasse papa pour moi ! Vous me manquez !

- Je n'y manquerais pas ! Prend soin de toi ! On t'aime ! Puis, à ce qu'Emmett m'a dit, tu as un charmant colocataire…

- Heu… Oui, je ne t'inquiet pas, bonne journée ! Bisous !

- Bisous !

…..

Une vingtaines de minutes après l'appel de ma mère, des bruits de cascade d'eau se firent entendre. Les plus curieux commençaient à courir, tendit que les autres continuaient tranquillement le chemin.

- Voila ou nous nous rejoignons, nous allons rester ici cette après-midi, puis nous repartirons vers 17h pour le chalet. Nous indiqua la prof alors que nous distinguions un magnifique cascade au loin, ou déjà des élèves étaient présent.

…..

Afin d'atteindre l'autre rive, nous devions passer par une tyrolienne qui était suspendu la long de la cascade (pas bon pour moi, j'ai le vertige !). La plupart y ont accouru, et se sont presque battu pour pouvoir passer, mais moi, craignant pour ma vie, restais en retrais en compagnie de Camille.

Peut a peut, la queue se minimisait, et je pue distinguer des mèches cuivré s'affairer à mettre en place le harnet de sécurité à une des filles de notre groupe. (Seigneur, vous voulez vraiment ma mort ! Pourquoi vous me faites ca ? J'ai toujours été une bonne fille pourtant…)

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensé par la prof qui nous disait d'avancer.

- Heu… j'aime pas trop ca ! Bredouillais-je à Camille lorsque nous avancions.

- Ne t'inquiet pas Isabella, ca va aller, puis tu es sécurisé. Me dit la prof ayant entendue ma plainte.

- Oui, mais non, je croie que je vais passer par un autre chemin…

- Et non ma belle, il n'y a que celui-ci !

- Heu… je vous en pris, passez devant.

- C'est gentil, mais tu sais, tu seras tout de même obliger de venir de l'autre coté ! Dit-elle en nous passant devant.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas le faire ? Me demanda Camille qui s'était retourné.

- Heu… je ne sais pas, j'ai le vertige comme pas deux, je risque déjà ma vie en marchant sur un sol plat, et avec la poisse que j'ai, sa risque encore de casser lorsque je passe…

- Mais miss, tu sais c'est un câble en acier, tu as un harnet, qui soit disant passant, est installé par un mec super sexy, tu ne risque rien…

Ne sachant quoi répondre, je me contentais de baisser les yeux.

- Tu sais, ci tu ne veux pas le faire, je rest…

- Mesdemoiselles Stroph et Swan ? Vous comptez venir ? Ou bien me laisser la et que je vous attende encore longtemps. Nous interrompîmes SA voix.

- Heu… c'est que… Commençais-je

- C'est qu'on va passer par un autre chemin, vous pouvez y aller Monsieur. M'interrompis Camille.

- Je voudrais bien, mais je n'ais pas le droit de vous laissez sans surveillance. Et de plus, il n'y a aucun autre accès.

_Je ne peux pas, j'ai une peur horrible du vide, et lui il veut que je face cette tyrolienne ? Mais il n'est pas net, il en est or de question !_

- C'est pas grave, on restera ici, vous ne reprendrez sur le chemin du retour. Dis-je tout en m'installant contre un arbre.

- Il en est or de question. Dit-il simplement.

- Oui, tout a fait, il est or de question que je fasse ce truck ! Renchéris-je.

Il me regarda interloqué par ma réparti. Il semblait irrité à présent, mais je m'en fichais, je ne pouvais pas, j'ai peur du vide, et je préfère m'énerver sur lui, plutôt de fondre en larme et le supplier de ne pas m'y forcer.

- Bella… Dit doucement Camille, gêné.

- Venez Camille, que je vous sécurise. Dit doucement Edward.

Je voyais que Camille hésitait à le suivre, elle ne voulait pas me laisser, or, je ne lui en voulais absolument pas, et c'est avec un t'inquiet de ma part, qu'elle se laissa installer le harnais, et sauta dans les aires.

Bien décidé à rester de cette cote, je commençais à m'installer plus confortablement. Jamais je ne lui en voudrais, je savais bien qu'elle avait envi de faire ce saut, et je culpabilisais de ne pas lui le permettre, mais je fus contente qu'elle le face. Je ne voulais pas lui gâcher son après-midi avec mes conneries de vertiges.

- A ton tour. Dit Edward.

- Va… Allez y seulement, je suis bien ici. Dis-je.

- Is… Bella, viens te plais.

- Non, c'est bon j'ai dit.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Persista-t-il

- Rien ! M'énervais-je.

Il ne répondit rien, me regardant simplement.

- Arrête arrêtez de me regarder comme ca ! Dis-je, énervé, en me levant, et marchant rapidement dans la forêt ambiante, espérant rebrousser chemin, et qu'il me laisse tranquille.

- Isabella !

- …

- Isabella ! Reviens ici ! Dit-il d'une voix bien plus qu'irrité.

Je ne répondis toujours pas, et continuais ma fuite. Je ne voulais pas ! J'ai peur de ca, et le pire c'est que je ne veux pas lui avouer !

Durant ma marche, mon téléphone sonna, et je trébuchais alors que je tentais de l'extraire de ma poche, en marche. Je me rattrapais de justesse à un arbre.

- Oui !

- Bella ? Demanda la voix de mon frère

- Quoi ?

- Hey, tu te calme, je t'ai rien fait moi !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je en essayant de ma calmer.

- Tu es ou ? Rose voudrais que tu passas a notre appart ce soir ?

- Je peux pas, je suis pas chez moi ce soir.

- Tu es ou alors ? Me dit pas que tu as un rancard !

- Non Emmett, et puis m*rde, j'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! Dis-je, énervé à bloc tout en raccrochant.

Je m'arrêtais net après cette conversation ! Pourquoi ils m'énervent tous ! Mais mon répit fut de coute durée, puisqu'une main s'abat sur mon épaule.

- Bella ! P*tin, qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive ? C'est quoi ca ?

- Lâche-moi ! Vous me les gavez ! Je t'ais dit que je ne ferais pas ce machin, t'as pas a m'y forcer !

- Hé, calme toi un peut. Tenta-t-il de m'apaiser.

- Je me calmerais quand je l'aurais décidé ! J'en ais marre, j'en peux pue … Dis-je en éclatant en sanglots, m'asseyant comme je le pouvais au sol, collant mon dos contre un arbre, repliant mes genoux contre ma poitrine tout en essayant de cacher mon visage de la vue d'Edward.

- Bella… Soupira-t-il, en s'accroupissant a mes cotés.

- Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux pas faire ton truck ! Sanglotais-je.

- Chut… viens ici. Dit il calmement en me prenant, comme il le pouvait dans ces bras.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Je m'étais énervé après elle, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me fuyait, Bon dieu, je n'avais rien fait de mal ! Et la, elle m'avait fait un caprice avec cette tyrolienne ! Que lui arrivait-il ? La colère m'avait pris lorsque je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne voulait pas que je l'approche ! Elle était parti dans la forêt, je l'avais suivie, et rattrapé progressivement. Elle s'était arrêté, j'essayais temps bien que mal de ne pas lui montrer ma tristesse, et ma colère envers elle.

- Bella ! P*tin, qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive ? C'est quoi ca ?

- Lâche-moi ! Vous me les gavez ! Je t'ais dit que je ne ferais pas ce machin, t'as pas a m'y forcer ! Dit elle énervé, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

- Hé, calme toi un peut. Dis-je, essayant de l'apaiser, et moi par la même occasion.

- Je me calmerais quand je l'aurais décidé ! J'en ais marre, j'en peux pue … Sanglota-t-elle, en se recroquevillant sur elle-même contre un arbre.

Cela me brisait le cœur, en ce moment, Bella, ma Bella était vraiment une petite fille fragile. Je regrettais aussi tôt mes propos envers elle.

- Bella… soupirais-je en m'accroupissant a ces cotés

- Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux pas faire ton truck ! Chuchota-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Chut… viens ici. Dis-je en la prenant contre moi.

Je me devais de la protéger, je le voulais par-dessus tout. Je sais que cette situation est difficile à gérer, mais je ne laisserais pas tomber ma Bella ! Je la berçais doucement contre moi, la calmant peut a peut. C'était difficile d'admettre que par ma faute elle est dans cet état.

- J'ai peur.. Je peux pas sauter dans le vide comme ca… Je suis trop froussarde… Je sais que je me suis énervé pour rien, et Emmett qui tombe par-dessus. Je suis désoler, je n'aurais pas du te manquer de respect comme je l'ais fait, ni a toi, ni a Emmett. J'ai vraiment perdu mes moyen, je suis vraiment stupide, excuse moi. Murmura-t-elle contre mon torse.

Curieusement, j'avais l'impression que cette déclaration avait un double sens, et je l'espérais sincèrement.

- Ne t'inquiet pas, je comprends parfaitement, mais tu aurais du me le dire, je ne suis pas non plus tout blanc, je n'aurais pas du insister comme je l'ai fait, alors excuse moi s'il te plaît. Et en ce qui concerne Emmett, je suis sur qu'il ne t'en veut pas, qu'il comprendra parfaitement. Dis-je doucement, tentant de la rassurer.

Je pue distinguer dans un de ces souffle, un petit désoler.

Mon téléphone ce mit à sonner, et Bella se dégagea de moi, afin de me laisser répondre.

- Allô ? Dis-je en me levant.

- Edward, que ce passe t'il ? Pourquoi vous ne traverser pas ?

- Ce n'est rien, nous avons eu un petit problème, rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Rien de grave ?

- Non du tout, je suis entrain d'arranger ca.

- D'accord, j'espère que vous n'en avez pas pour longtemps, plusieurs élèves s'inquiète de ne pas vous voir arriver. Et Camille est vraiment angoissé pour le jeune Isabella. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, et vous rejoint avec elle au plus vite.

- D'accord.

Une fois raccroché, je me rapprochais de Bella, elle tenait son téléphone et le regardais fixement.

- Ca va ? Demandais-je.

- Il faut que je m'excuse auprès d'Emmett, mais j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille.

- Ne t'inquiet pas, tout vas bien ce passer, je suis sur qu'il comprendra parfaitement.

- Oui, vous avez sans doute raison. Dit elle, et l'emploi du vous me mis mal a l'aise.

Je la regardais faire le numéro de son frère, et attendais patiemment que leur conversation ce termine pour pouvoir regagner les autres.

-Allô ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voie tremblante.

-Rose, est ce qu'Emmett est la ? Toujours d'une voie hésitante

-Merci

- Emmett ? Ecoute, je suis désoler pour…

- Rien, j'étais juste sur les nerfs, puis tu as appelé

- Non, écoute, je suis vraiment désoler je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ca

- Merci Em'. Ecoute, pour ce soir, je ne peux pas, je suis parti avec le bahut pour 2 jours, je ne rentre que vendredi soir.

- Je suis désoler, mais j'adorerais venir une autre fois. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Nop ! Aller, je vous laisse les amoureux, excuse moi encore ! Gros bisous

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

….

J'avais mal au paumes, lorsque j'étais descendu, j'avais eu tellement peur que je m'étais agrippé de toutes mes forces a la corde qui maintenait le harnais, Je m'étais enfoncer les ongles dans la peau, et j'en ais toujours les traces.

Lorsque j'avais enfin rejoint la terre ferme, Camille était venu tout de suite vers moi, j'étais contente de la retrouvé. Puis, lorsqu'Edward était a son tour arrivé, le groupe de Rébecca c'est précipité sur lui, inquiètes, parce qu'il ne les avait pas suivie, et était resté seul avec moi.

Et j'étais jalouse, jalouse qu'il les rassure, jalouse qu'il rit et parle avec elles. Mais j'étais conne. Lorsqu'il était avec moi, même après ce qui c'est passé, j'étais bien, mais j'aimais pas comment ces fille flirtais avec lui sans aucunes gêne.


	16. Chapitre 16

- Tu devrais tout de même aller te faire soigner ca. Me rappela Camile, en désignant mes poignets.

- Mais non.

- Si, du moins, pour pas que ca s'infecte, t'y es allé fort Bee, jusqu'au sang tout de même.

- C'est bon ce n'est rien, j'ai sur vécu a prie, alors, ne t'inquiet pas.

- S'il te plaît… Fit-elle avec une moue, digne du chat dans shrek.

- D'accord. Cédais-je.

Depuis que Camille avait vue l'état de mes paumes, à l'atterrissage de la tyrolienne, elle ne cessait de me prendre la tête avec ca. Alors docilement, j'allais toquer à la porte de la chambre des profs.

- Oui ? Entrer…

- Bonjours.

- Isabella, c'est ca ?

J'acquiesçais d'un simple sourire.

- Je voulais vous demander si vous aviez du désinfectant par hasard.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es blessé ?

- Non, ce n'est rien, mais Camille ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je n'aurais rien mis dessus. Dis-je en montrant l'un de mes poigné.

-Oh ! Comment t'es tu fais ca ?

- Ce n'est rien.

- Ecoute, nous n'avons pas la trousse ici, elle est dans la chambre 7, nous étions complet ici.

- D'accord.

- Je crois qu'il est dedans.

- D'accord, je vous remercie, à tout a l'heure.

- Edward va s'occuper de toi. A tout a l'heure Isabella.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et regagnais ma chambre. Je n'étais pas décidé à aller voir Edward. Lorsque j'entrais à nouveau dans la chambre, je fus accueille par toutes les copines de Rebecca qui jacassaient, se maquillaient et échangeaient des fringues. De vraies filles de chez filles !

Camille était allé rejoindre les autres, j'en profitais donc pour prendre un livre et lire un peut en attendant qu'ils viennent me chercher. Je laissais donc les pipelettes parler entres elle, et m'immergeais dans mon livre.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que le temps avait passé si vite, Camille et le autres en avaient pour une bonne heure, et les voila, déjà. Nous allâmes tous ensemble au réfectoire, ou nous nous sommes installés tous ensemble. Aujourd'hui, les profs se sont tous mis ensemble, à mon plus grand bonheur.

Le repas n'était pas fameux, et je ne mangeais presque rien, sous les regards inquiets de mes camarades. J'étais encore retourné pas cette après-midi, et le repas ne me disait rien.

Le repas pris enfin fin, et nous nous levions afin de gagner une salle de repos. C'était une salle plus grande que le réfectoire, qui était doté de plusieurs tables, d'un bar, d'une télévision, et d'une bibliothèque.

….

Il n'était pas vraiment tard, mais je tombais de sommeil. Je décidais de prendre congé auprès de mes amis, et me dirigeais en direction des chambres. Lorsque je passais près du professeur avec lequel j'avais parlé précédemment, celui-ci me demandais si j'étais passé voir Edward pour me soigner. Après avoir répondu par la négative, prétextant qu'il était occupé, je repris mon chemin.

Lorsque je montais les escaliers, gauche comme je suis, je me tapais le doigt de pied sur la marche (Ce n'est, mais alors, vraiment pas mon jour !). Enervé sur moi-même, le lâchais un jurons, me retournais, et tapais un coup de mon point contre le mur !

- Vraiment pas mon jour. Marmonnais-je.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

- Gagné ! S'écria Rébecca

- Excuse-moi, mais tu n'as pas dit UNO, donc tu n'as pas gagné. Dis-je, fier de pouvoir un peut rabattre le clapet a cette fille.

Elle s'était collé à moi toute la journée, elle n'était pas vraiment méchante mais plutôt vulgaire, j'étais son prof, et elle me draguait effrontément. Je n'ais rien dit, l'ignorant, et participant a la vie active des élèves.

- Edward, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais j'aurais besoin de toi, ou bien que tu me passe les clés de ta chambre. Intervint une de mes collègues.

- Pourquoi, que ce passe-t-il ? Demandais-je, intrigué par ca question.

- Oh, en fait, la jeune fille, la bas, qui quitte la pièce à les paumes sacrément bien arrangé, il faudrait regarder ca de plus près. Elle est venu me voir un peut plus tôt pour me demander des soins, sa compagne de chambre l'ayant forcé à venir. Mais je l'ai envoyé à ta chambre, elle m'a dit que tu étais occupé, et qu'elle ne t'a donc pas dérangé. M'expliqua-t-elle tout en m'indiquant Bella qui s'éclipsait de la pièce.

- Ecoute, je vais voir ca. Dis-je en me levant, et prenant la direction de la sortie.

- Mais monsieur, vous revenez Hein ? Me demanda Rebecca.

- Non, je ne pense pas, je suis fatigué, et vais aller me coucher. Votre professeur prendra ma place, si elle le veut bien.

Bella s'était blessé au paumes, elle avait du tomber je pense. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'était pas venue me voir, comme lui avait dit l'autre prof. Je n'étais pas occupé, c'était un mensonge, j'avais été dans ma chambre jusqu'au repas, j'étais resté sur mon ordinateur, poffinant mes cours, afin de faire passer le temps.

Lorsque je montais les escaliers, je vis, plus haut Bella se cogner fortement le pied. Elle dut ce faire mal puisqu'elle poussa un juron. Mais je fus surpris par son geste, elle s'était retourné pour donner un coup de point dans le mur. J'étais scotché, et j'espérais vraiment qu'elle ne s'était pas fait plus mal.

Elle reprit son chemin, boitant légèrement. Arrivé au niveau de ma chambre, je décidais de lui faire part de ma présence, pour ne pas lui faire faire plus de trajet.

- Isabella ! Attend moi s'il te plaît… Dis-je assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Elle ne dit rien, s'arrêta, se tournant vers moi, le visage interrogateur.

- Heu… Oui monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante, peut être surprise par ma venu.

- On m'a dit que tu étais blessé, et que je n'avais pue te soigner, puisque j'étais absent. Dis-je une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Heu… Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien me montrer ca, s'il te plaît ? Demandais-je, cherchant à capter son regard.

- Heu… C'est que.. C'est rien du tout, rien de grave. Dit-elle précipitamment.

- Laisse-moi tout de même jeter un coup d'œil… Dis-je en l'entrainant dans la chambre que je venais d'ouvrir.

- Mais ca ne vaux vraiment pas la peine. T'enta-t-elle de s'excuser.

- S'il te plaît, j'insiste. Dis-je, toujours cherchant son regard qui me fuyait.

Résigné, elle se laissa entrainer sur le lit. J'allais chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

- Alors, comment t'ais-tu fais ca ? Demandais-je, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Imbécilement. Souffla-t-elle.

J'allais m'assoir a ces cotés, et examinais ces mains. Effectivement, en plus d'être gonflé, du au choque qu'elle lui a asséné, les paumes de ces mains étaient strié, et ouverte. Je ne pense pas qu'elle c'est fait cela en tombant. Ne voulant pas l'énervé comme plus tôt dans la journée, je décidais de ne pas approfondir le sujet, et la soigner.

- Et ton pied ? Demandais-je, une fois les soins prodigué.

Elle sursauta légèrement à ma question.

- Mon… mon pied ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui, je t'ais vue avant dans les escaliers. Avouais-je.

Ces yeux s'encraient enfin dans les miens, et je pue distinguer une jolie teinte rosé teinter ces joues. Nous restâmes un bon moment à nous regarder de cette manière, plongeant dans les yeux, l'un de l'autre.

Toc toc

Nous fume coupé dans notre élan.

- Oui ? Demandais-je tout en continuant a m'affairer sur les bandages de Bella.

- Monsieur Cullen, vous n'avez pas quelque chose contre le mal de ventre ? Demanda Rébecca qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Oui, je vais te chercher ca. Dis-je en me levant.

- Je croie que je vais y aller… Heu, merci. Bonne soi… Dit doucement Bella, mais je l'interrompue.

- Je n'en ais pas fini avec toi, Isabella, reste s'il te plaît, je suis à toi dans une minutes. Dis-je, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, surtout pas à cause de Rebecca.

Je trouvais enfin ce que je cherchais, et tendis le cacher a Rebecca.

- Tien, prend ca avec de l'eau, ca passera d'ici peut de temps. Lui expliquais-je, elle est blonde écervelé après tout. [_Je n'ai rien contre les blondes ! je tiens à le préciser_]

- Merci. Dit-elle d'une vois suave, accompagné d'un sourire charmeur.

- De rien, bonne soirée. Dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle commença à partir.

- Oh, Rébecca, dit juste à Camille qu'Isabella est avec moi. Merci, Bonne soirée.

Puis je reportais mon attention sur les blessures de Bella. Totalement concentré sur mon travail, je ne l'écoutais même pas, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ce racla la gorge que je pris conscience qu'elle me parlait.

- Pourquoi tu as dit de prévenir Camille ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Parce que je sais qu'elle s'inquiétait de tes blessures, et qu'a l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être dans votre chambre, et elle ne te trouve pas. Expliquais-je.

….

Lorsque je me réveillais, nous n'étions plus qu'a une dizaines de minutes du lycée. Le voyage prenait enfin fin. J'en étais heureuse, j'étais au bord de l'exténuation. Je m'étais assoupie dans le bus, mais n'avais repris aucunes forces. Le voyage s'était agréablement passé, je n'avais pue eu l'occasion de côtoyer Edward, et lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire, Rebecca me sauvais en se l'accaparant. Résulta des courses, je ne m'étais plus énervé contre mon propre comportement, je n'avais rien fait de mal, et enfin, j'étais heureuse de retrouver enfin mon chez moi.

Lorsque le bus s'arrêta, tous les élèves se précipitaient vers les portes de sortie, pressé de rentrer chez eux. Nous avions pris un peut de retard sur la route, et il était déjà bien tard lorsque nous arrivions a bon port.

Une fois mon sac récupéré des soutes, je pris la direction de l'appartement. Aucuns bus ne passait pue a cette heure, je due donc me résoudre à rentrer a pieds.

…..

Cela faisait quelques minutes que je marchais, lorsqu'un groupe de personnes, se fit distinguer au loin. Des souvenirs de l'autre soir me revinrent en mémoire, et malencontreusement pour moi, j'avais bien peur que ce ne soit les mêmes personnes.

En revanche, je continuais mon chemin, je n'avais pas d'autre choix pour atteindre l'appartement.

- Hé hey, regardez qui voila… Ne serais-ce pas la jolie demoiselle de l'autre fois ? Demanda un des hommes lorsqu'ils m'eurent aperçu.

_Et m*erde…_

- Oh si ! Alors ma jolie, on t'a manqué ? Surenchérie un autre.

- Mais c'est que c'est pas très prudent de marcher seul dans la rue en plaine nuit ma petite…

- Vien avec nous, tu vas voir, ca va être super !

A ce moment la, un bruit de moteur ce fit entendre, et une voiture grise ce gara sur le bas coté de la route, juste devant moi sur le trottoir.

- Hé, mais il se prend pour qui celui-là ! Cria un des hommes

Lorsque je passais a coté de cette dernière, la vitre était ouverte.

- Bella ?

Surprise, je me retournais. S'était LUI.

- Vien, je te ramène. Dit-il calmement, en ce penchant pour mieux me distinguer dans la pénombre.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe s'était rapprocher de nous.

- Allez ma belle, tu vas tout de même pas nous laisser ! Tu vas aimer, viens ! Tu t'en fous de ce charclo !

- Ca ne te/vous dérange pas ? Demandais-je inquiète. J'espérais vraiment que non, je n'avais pas envie de devoir affronter ces hommes.

- Bella… Soupira-t-il exaspéré. Allez, monte, on a l'impression de tomber de fatigue. Dit-il.

Sans hésiter (pour une fois, en ce qui concerne Edward) j'ouvris la portière et m'engouffrais dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

- Merci, c'est heu… gentil. Dis-je gêné.

Pour seul réponse, il m'offrit un magnifique sourire, à faire damner un saint, et reprit la route.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Je venais d'embarquer Bella dans ma voiture. Elle était partie comme une fusée du lycée, et je n'avais pas pue l'intercepter à temps, et lui éviter de marcher. Nous étions restés silencieux durant un certain moment, mais ce calme fut interrompu par les grognements de mon ventre.

- Tu as faim ? Demandais-je doucement.

- Non, ca va, merci. Dit-elle d'une voie endormie.

- Ah, heu…ok. Dis-je gêner. Est-ce que ca tu dérange si on fait un détour ? J'ai faim, et je n'ai pas envi de cuisiner. Demandais-je.

- Non, du tout.

Sous son accord, je pris donc la direction de Mc Do le plus proche, je ne voulais pas faire mon difficile. Le silence ce réinstalla.

Lorsque j'arrivais au stand du Mc drive, je pris commande.

- Bella, tu veux quelque chose ? Demandais-je.

- Excusez-moi, mais je crois qu'elle pense plus à autre chose. Dit calmement la femme qui avait pris ma commande, avec un petit sourire attendrit.

Je me retournais donc vers ma belle, et constatais qu'elle s'était endormie, le visage paisible.

- Alors ce sera toute mademoiselle. Dis-je

…

J'avais repris la route vers l'appartement, et nous venions d'arriver. Doucement j'appelais ma douce, essayant de la réveiller. Je m'en voulais de devoir faire ca, elle avait l'aire si paisible, mais je n'allais décemment pas la laisser dormir dans la voiture.

- Humpff Balbuta-t-elle dans son sommeil.

- Bella, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi, nous sommes arrivés. Dis-je doucement.

- Humm. Fit-elle en se pelotonnant sur elle-même.

Décidément, je n'allais pas pouvoir la réveillé. Je me détachais, plaçais le sac de nourriture dans mon sac, et sortie de la voiture. Après avoir ouvert la portière, je détachais Bella, et la pris dans les bras.

- Humm, veux juste dormir. Se plaignit-elle, en s'agrippent toute fois a ma chemise.

- Dort ma Bella, je m'occupe de toi. Dis-je calmement en me dirigeant vers l'appart.

Durant tout le trajet, elle ne cessait de s'accrocher de plus en plus fort sur ma chemise, comme si elle avait peur que je ne la lâche. Arrivé dans l'appartement, je me dirigeais immédiatement dans sa chambre afin de la déposer sur son lit.

Je n'étais jamais véritablement entré dans sa chambre, sa pièce, a par la nuit ou elle avait fait ce cauchemar. Je n'avais jamais pris soin de regarder la déco, ou encore les meubles.

Après avoir pris soin de ne pas la réveiller en l'installant sur le lit, j'allais dans ma chambre, chercher dans mes placards une de mes couvertures, afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Trouvant ce qu'il me fallais, je me dirigeais calmement dans sa chambre, et la couvrit. Elle était si belle, si paisible lorsqu'elle dormait…

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais resté la, a la contempler, mais je fut revenu a la réalité par mon ventre qui en fit des siennes.

Je m'installais devant la télévision, zappant, tout en dégustant la nourriture, presque froide a présent.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Aujourd'hui était la soirée d'Alice. Elle était tout excité et ne tenait plus en place. Je n'avais plus vraiment revu Edward depuis le retour du voyage. M'étant réveillé dans la soirée, tout d'abord désorienté, j'en avais par la suite déduit que ce fut Edward qui avait du me transporter jusqu'à ma chambre. En revanche je fus déçu, et perturbé par son absence dans l'appart lors de mon réveille. Il était sans doute sortie, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir ou bien encore lui l'en empêcher, je n'étais rien après tout pour lui… Le lendemain, je n'étais pas allé en cours, voulant profiter d'une journée tranquille ou je pouvais me reposer. Puis en fin d'après-midi, Emmett était venu me chercher pour que je dine avec lui et Rose. Nous avions passé une agréable soirée à discuter et se recasser nos péripéties durant notre enfances, ce qui avait eu de dont de bien faire rire Rosalie. Ce fut sur les coups de minuit qu'Emmett me déposa au pied de l'immeuble. En ouvrant la porte de mon appartement, Edward, était affalée sur le divan, dormant. M'approchant, je pue constaté qu'une petite ride s'était formée sur son front, montrant une inquiétude. Ne pouvant ni le porter, et n'ayant pas envie de le déranger dans son sommeil, je décidais de simplement le couvrir avant d'aller moi-même me coucher. Et ce fut en me demandant, si s'était de moi que s'inquiétait Edward que je rejoignis Morphée.

Depuis cette soirée, je n'avais pas vraiment eu la possibilité de lui parler. Malgré qu'il soit mon professeur, j'éprouvais une attraction pour lui, je n'aimais pas être loin de lui, je me sentais dépendante… Et c'est sur ces dernières constatation que je m'étais décider à lui parler, a voir si nous pouvions arranger notre ''relation'', je n'en pouvais plus de cette tension…

La fin d'après-midi montrait son nez lorsque nous avions fini de préparer la salle. Nous allions nous préparer.

Pour cette occasion, Alice avait prévue de nous vêtir de robes longues, Blanche pour moi et Noir pour Camille, les autres modèles aussi étaient tour à tour accoutrées comme nous. Les robes était vraiment splendide, je me trouvais même trop fade pour porter une tenu de ce genre. Elle était longue, blanche, tombant à mes pieds, marquant la taille par un magnifique bustier comme incrusté de diamant. Elle nous avait monté les cheveux en chignions désordonné par lequel sortais quelques mèches qui avait été bouclé, ce dernier était orné de plumes accordé à la robe.

Nous étions maquillés discrètement, étant donné que nous porterions des loups assorties eux aussi à nos robes. Et c'est en me regardant dans le miroir, une fois les préparations fini que je pue me dire que j'étais tout de même belle.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique Bee ! Je suis sur qu'une paire d'hommes n'auront d'yeux que pour toi ! Me surprit Alice dans ma contemplation.

- Merci ! Ne pus-je que répondre.

…

Alice avait insisté pour nous prendre en photo avant que les invités commencent à arriver, et c'est de justesse que nous terminions.

…..

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et tous les invités étaient arrivés. La plus part contemplais les tableaux d'Alice, les photos et autres œuvres. Et je me disais qu'Alice avait vraiment du talent, elle avait réussit à me faire sentir belle, et je pouvais aussi affirmer que ces cliché était vraiment magnifique

Cela faisait quelques minutes que je contemplais une de mes photo, complètement fasciné par son talent.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette dance mademoiselle ? M'interrompit une voix masculine dans mon dos.

- Bien sur. Souriais-je après m'être retourné et sais ca main.

Nous nous élançâmes sur la piste, j'étais rassuré, car grâce a dieu je savais danser sur cette chanson, l'une des rare.

- Vous êtes un de modèle de mademoiselle Alice ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes tout en beauté se soir…

Pour toute réponse, je rougis.

Nous continuâmes à danser en silence, et je me mis à contempler l'assemblé autour de nous. Mais mon regard fut attiré par le dos d'un homme, vêtu d'un costar, et je ne tardais pas à l'identifier… Edward…

Confuse, je me demandais ce qu'il venait faire ici, mais me repris rapidement, me sermonnant, je n'avais rien à dire concernant ca vie après tout…

La dance s'arrêta, et je fus enfin libéré de cet charment homme. Sortant de la piste, je m'arrêtais prise dans mes réflexions.

Il était la… j'avais l'occasion d'aller lui parler… Mais il n'était pas seul, il discutait avec un couple, et à coté de lui, se tenais Rebecca… (Aïe…) Ils leurs parlait, tout sourire. Mon cœur ce brisa a cette révélation, il ne parlerait jamais comme ca avec moi, plus maintenant.

Je restais la, a les observer… Je me devais d'aller lui parler, c'était maintenant ou jamais ! Confiante, je commençais à me diriger vers LUI, et fus même contente de constater que le couple prenait congés.

Continuant de m'approcher, je fus déçu qu'il ne me remarque pas, il était resté à discuter avec Elle… Ils souriaient, rigolais, et c'est la que mon cœur ce brisa… IL ne pourrait jamais être comme ca avec moi, IL était mieux avec ELLE…

- Bee, ca va ? Me demanda Alice, me sortant de ma contemplation, je ne m'étais même par rendu compte que j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

- Heu... ou…oui, je… je vais y aller… Excu… Je ne pue terminer et partie de la salle.

- Bee ! Attend ! Cria Alice dernière moi, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

- Bee ! Attend ! Cria ma sœur, retenant l'attention de tout l'assemblé.

Intrigué, je me dirigeais vers elle, elle était comme apeurée, complètement déboussolé.

- Lice, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je calmement.

- Je… Je, elle … elle est parti comme ca, je ne le sens pas Ed, ca me fait peur.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Edward, j'ai peur qu'elle face une connerie, vus comment qu'elle est parti… Sanglota-t-elle. Edward, s'il te plaît, je ne me sens pas bien, tu peux me ramener chez moi ?

- Bien sur, viens ma puce, je vais chercher nos vestes, et on y va. Dis-je en la guidant vers les vestiaires.

Elle ne dit rien pendant tout le trajet, et m'avais simplement demandé de la déposer, elle m'avait explicitement interdit d'entrer.

Il faut dire que j'étais inquiet pour ma Lice, je n'aimais pas la voir mal, en même temps, qu'elle frère digne de ce nom pourrait ce réjouirai du malheur de sa sœur…

C'est donc tourmenté, et dans mes pensés que je repris le chemin de mon appartement.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me trouvais devant la porte de l'appartement, il était vide, bien sur, puis qu'Edward était avec Rebecca à la fête d'Alice…

C'est le cœur en milles morceau que je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain, me dévêtis et sautais sous la douche.

Et c'est la que tout dérapa, je me laissais allé, s'en était trop pour moi, je craquais, laissant mes larmes allé le long de mes joues…

Me recroquevillant sur moi-même, genoux contre la poitrine, je me laissais aller, je n'étais plus qu'une flaque…

Il était un homme formidable, un homme en Or… Il comptait trop pour moi, pour que cet ambiance soit vivable… Il est parfait… Ces yeux… Son sourire… Sa voie… Son regard… Ces cheveux… Son physique… Sa gentillesse… Son tout ! Il était un vrai dieu, et moi, pauvre de moi, m'étais attaché a lui, plus qu'il n'en est accordé pour ma santé mental… Et pour finir, et le plus important, Il est mon prof, et je ne serais jamais rien pour lui…

Me reprenant, et ayant pris la décision de quitter cette ambiance, je me décidais à sortir de sous la douche. Me séchant à la hâte, je sortie enfin de la salle de bain.

Il était la, devant la porte, comme près a frapper. Je lui en voulais, je le détestais pour le mal qu'il me fait, mais je l'aimais, plus que tout, plus que moi-même, et je ne pouvais rester ainsi…

- Pardon. Dis-je en le bousculant légèrement afin d'entrer dans ma chambre.

- Bella, ca va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voie qui laissait transparaitre son inquiétude, tout en me retenant le poigné afin que je lui face face.

- Ca va, Lâche moi. Dis-je.

J'avais voulu rester calme mais en vain, j'avais parlé froidement alors que je ne voulais qu'une chose : qu'il me prendre dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas répondu.

Je sentis mes larmes monter aux yeux et évitai son regard.

-Lâche moi c'est tout ! Explosai-je en sanglots avant de retirer sèchement bon poignet et en courant vers ma chambre.

Je m'engouffrais dans ma chambre, lui claquant la porte au nez. J'eu juste le temps de me jeter sur le lit en pleurant qu'Edward toquais déjà a la porte.

Je ne pouvais pas l'affronter… Je ne répondis donc pas à ces appels à travers la porte.

….

Cela faisait un petit moment que je pleurais ainsi, la tête dans mon oreiller, mais je finis tout de même par sécher mes larmes et me relever pour regarder droit devant moi, assise sur mon lit en serrant mon oreiller contre ma poitrine. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir, incapable de trouver le sommeil après sa, trop tourmenté, malgré que mes yeux, gonflés par les larmes que j'avais versé ne demandaient qu'à se fermer. Je détaillai ma chambre, cherchant à me distraire, jusqu'au moment où mes yeux se posèrent sur une photo de mes parents, mon frère et mon chien et moi. Ils me manquaient terriblement…

Je s'avais qu'en venant ici, je perdrais de vue beaucoup de personnes, mais je crois qu'en ce moment, mon moral étant déjà au plus bas, j'enviais ma vie d'avant…

Une idée me passa par la tête. J'y réfléchis longuement, comme pour passer le temps. Plus j'y pensais, plus je l'envisageai sérieusement.

J'en avais assez. Je ne pouvais plus faire semblant d'être indifférente, jouer un jeu, et regarder, sans rien dire, Edward au bureau du prof, sans sentir mes yeux devenir humides, regrettant... Je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi. Je ne pouvais plus continuer à vivre dans cette situation, et si je devais dire adieu à Edward, je ne pourrais décemment pas rester ici. Tout me le rappelait, nos moments passés ensemble, l'appartement que nous partageons...Si ma place n'était pas aux côtés d'Edward alors je ne pourrais jamais continuer à vivre comme ca, dans cette appartement, cela me briserais, plus que je ne le suis déjà. Alors je ne voyais qu'une solution : rentrer chez moi, prendre du recule. Ma famille me manquait cruellement, mes amies de France aussi, ma maison et ma vie là bas, sans les problèmes que je ne cesse d'accumuler ici…

Après ces révélation, je pris mon sac de voyage, et fit mes valises. Je ne prenais pas tout avec, pour le moment, tout ce que je voulais c'est m'éloigner d'ici et réfléchir…

La nuit était déjà bien tombé lorsque je sortie de ma chambre, mon sac à la main, priant pour qu'Edward soit allé se coucher.

En arrivant dans le salon, je le trouvais allongé sur le canapé, endormis. J'enfilais ma veste, le plus silencieusement possible, et sortie de l'appartement. Le taxi que j'avais commandé un peut plus tôt m'attendais déjà devant la porte de l'immeuble.

….

Cela faisait quelques minutes que j'avais reçu mon billet pour le prochain vol en destination de la France. Je marchais, songeuse dans les couloirs de l'aéroport attendant patiemment que l'heure se passe pour pouvoir prendre mon avions, et enfin prendre du recule.

….

Le vol s'était bien passé, et je me trouvais dans mon taxi en direction de mon chez moi. Ma ville natale…

…

Le trajet me parut tellement long. Peut être parce que je me rendais de plus en plus compte que cette vie en France me manquait horriblement. J'étais heureuse de retourner chez moi, reprendre mes habitudes, retrouver mes chiens et ma famille. Le taxi me déposa devant chez moi, et j'esquissai un petit sourire en voyant mon chien courir vers le portail en jappant. Pourtant mon bonheur n'était pas complet. Il manquait quelqu'un mais je m'efforçais de faire comme si rien ne manquait pour me rendre heureuse.

J'ouvris le portail qui, comme toujours était ouvert. Mon chien me sauta dessus, courut, jappant à souhait. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant que je ne puisse l'ouvrir, et ma mère apparut sur le seuil. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise puis s'exclama :

-Bella ! Ma Bella !

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et j'oubliai un instant ce qui m'avait renvoyé ici. Les retrouvailles et les effusions de bonheur durèrent assez longtemps pour que mon père vienne jeter un coup d'œil. Quand il m'aperçut, un grand sourire heureux s'étendit sur son visage tandis qu'il venait me prendre dans ses bras.

- Ma belle, qu'est ce que tu nous as manqué. Me chuchota-t-il en me serrant encore plus fort.

- Vous aussi vous m'avais terriblement manqué, je suis contente de vous revoir. Soufflais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Me relâchant enfin, je pue pénétrer dans la maison de mon enfance, celle qui m'avait tant manqué c'est derniers jours.

- Ma chérie… Sourit ma mère, puis son visage devient plus sérieux. Pourquoi est tu ici ? Tu as eu des problèmes ? Tu devrais être en cours non ? Bella, que ce passe-t-il ?

J'étais sur que je devais passer par la, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas parler d'Edward, cela me faisait déjà assez mal de penser a lui, alors, je devais le garder pour moi.

- Oui je sais, je ne devrais pas être la. Mais vous me manquiez trop, et puis je ne rate pas grand-chose, les vacances commence la semaine prochaine, je ne pouvais pue attendre, j'avais envie de vous revoir.

J'omettais bien sur de parler de mes problèmes, que j'étais venu pour me changer les idées, que j'avais besoin de respirer, en plus de les revoir.

- D'accord, je comprends ma fille, mais tu compte rester longtemps ? Me demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiet.

- Heu, je ne sais pas, je pensais rester pour les vacances sur, après je ne sais pas encore… Avouais-je.

- Tu ne sais pas encore ? Reprit elle, je ne répondis pas, donc elle poursuivie. Ecoute, ma belle, ton père et moi devons partir dans une semaine, il c'est enfin décidé a ce prendre du bon temps, et notre voyage ne peut pas être décalé.

- Oh, je comprends, mais ce n'est pas grave, je peux rester seul ici, ca me permettra de revoir mes amis, je suis contente pour vous, vous méritez vraiment des vacances.

- Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sur maman. Souriais-je.

J'étais à la fois heureuse que mes parents partent, ils en avaient vraiment besoin, mon père ne quittais presque jamais sont travail, gardant ces jours de congés. Il s'était enfin décidé de faire plaisir a ma mère, et voulais partir en voyage. Mais j'étais aussi un peut triste, je ne les avais pas revu depuis un moment, mais aussi, en restant ici seul, je repenserais a Lui…

Je fus sortie de mes pensé par des petit bruits de pas… Tim, le petit dernier, mon bébé. Or mes parents, mes chiens aussi m'avaient manqué. Sarah, un magnifique Bas-rouge, cette jeune maman avait donné naissance a Tim, une petite crapule né quelques jours avant mon départ. En me retournant pour l'accueillir, je pus constater, qu'il avait déjà grandis, il était magnifique.

Depuis toute petite, j'ai toujours adoré les chiens, en primaire, on disait que j'étais celles qui pouvaient murmurer à l'oreille des chiens. Je n'ai jamais eu peur d'eux, même les plus grands, je savais me faire obéir, même de ceux que je ne connaissais pas.

- Hey, salut toi ! Dis-je en m'accroupissant à la hauteur de Tim.

…

Je me jetais sur mon lit. J'avais diné avec mes parents, et étais allé jouer avec mes chiens dans le jardin, j'avais l'impression de retomber en enfance. Ma mère nous avait fait un repas divin, et j'avais beaucoup trop mangé, trop heureuse de pouvoir remanger en famille…

Epuisé, je me laissais transporter par un sommeil plain de cauchemardes…

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais complètement courbaturé. Je me levai à grand peine et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, à peine conscient de ce que je faisais, les yeux à demi clos. Comme si j'allais m'écrouler et me rendormir immédiatement. Je réussi à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, et m'aspergeai le visage pendant un bon moment jusqu'à être bien réveillé. Puis je posai les yeux devant le miroir, et remarquais que la trousse à toilette d'Isabella avait disparue. Je haussai un sourcil et regardai dans l'armoire à côté. Aucune trace de produits lui appartenant.

Je sortis.

-Bella ?demandai-je assez fort.

Pas de réponse. J'allais à sa porte et frappai. Aucune réaction. Je frappai une deuxième fois, puis me décidai à entrer en commençant à m'inquiéter. Elle n'y était pas.

-Bella ? Répétai-je en me rappelant ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Je commençai à réellement m'inquiéter et avançai dans sa chambre. J'ouvrais les placards, il ne restait que quelques vêtement, le reste ayant disparus. Le lit était fait, au carré, comme s'il n'avait pas été utilisé cette nuit. Je sortis rapidement de la chambre et regardai l'entrée. Pas de manteaux ni de sac à main, ou encore de clefs.

Je la cherchai dans tout l'appartement, mais aucune trace d'elle. Alors je sautai sur le téléphone, tentant de l'appeler, je m'inquiétais pour elle, aucunes réponses. Intrigué, je cherchai un numéro au hasard dans le répertoire. Je trouvai celui de Camille et appelai sans réfléchir.

-Allô ?

Quel con. Pourquoi j'ai appelle en fait ? J'allais dire quoi, « Salut c'est ton prof principal, en fait j'habitai en coloc' avec Bella je suis fou amoureux d'elle et elle n'est pas ici en ce moment, la plus part de ces affaires on disparut et je m'inquiet vraiment, tu sais où elle pourrait être ? » Quel con je pouvais être parfois…

- Allô ? Redemanda-t-elle.

Je raccrochais immédiatement. J'avais agis sans réfléchir. Je tournais en rond dans l'appartement, je n'arrivais pas a me calmer. Ce n'était vraiment pas ma période, aujourd'hui, avec la disparition de Bella, et hier avec Alice qui a paniqué pour je ne sais quoi. Et en pensant a elle, je pris mes clefs et partis chez elle, pour savoir si ca allais mieux, et essayer de me changer les idées, si ca ce trouve, Bella sera la a mon retour.

…

Lorsque je pénétrais dans l'appartement de ma sœur, celle-ci était au téléphone, énervé. Je n'osais prononcer mot, et lui demandais silencieusement pourquoi paniquait-elle comme ca.

- Je tombe à chaque fois sur la messagerie. Dit-elle en lançant le téléphone sur la table.

- Jasper ? Demandais-je.

- Non, Bella ! Elle est partit comme une furie hier, et depuis je n'arrive pas a la joindre !

Bella ? Ma Bella ? Complètement choqué, je la regardais ahuri.

- Bella ? Bella Swan ?

- Oui, la sœur d'Emmett. Dit-elle.

- Tu… tu la connais ? D'où ? Demandais-je.

- On c'est rencontré dans un bar l'autre fois, lorsqu'Emmett l'avais invité. Emmett, le copain de Rose, la sœur de Jasper… Puis depuis on a gardé contacte, et elle est l'un de mes modèle, mais je m'inquiet la… Pourquoi, tu la connais toi ?

- Heu… Oui, c'est ma colocataire. Dis-je encaissant toutes les infos que ma sœur venait de m'apprendre.

- C'est vrai ? Me demanda-t-elle toute joyeuse, le sourire lui revint.

- Oui, Bella Swan, Brune, yeux brun, jolie et tout, c'est bien elle. Cela me surprend que tu la connaisses…

- Jolie… Hein Eddy ? Me sourit-elle.

- Alice, ne te fait pas d'idées… ce n'est pas ce que tu pense. Me justifiais-je.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Mais tu as raison, elle est vraiment jolie. Dit-elle en me tendant un bloc de plusieurs photos.

Je les feuilletais, et remarquais qu'il s'agissait des clichés de Bella. Mon cœur se serra, elle était si belle, si naturelle…

- Elle est à ton appart ? Me sortie Alice de ma contemplation des clichés.

- Heu, non, justement, elle n'était pas la ce matin, et je m'inquiet, beaucoup de ces affaires ont disparue. J'ai essayé de la joindre, mais elle ne répond pas.

- Tout comme moi. Souffla Alice, peiné.

- Alice, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir, pour qu'elle soit partie comme cela ? Demandais-je, repensant a ce que ma sœur m'avais dit.

- Je ne sais pas, elle est restée planté un moment au bord de la piste à observer je ne sais quoi, puis lorsque je l'ai interrompue, elle est partie en courant, s'excusant.

- D'accord, lorsque je suis rentré à l'appart, elle n'était pas joyeuse du tout, elle était même très énervée. Admis-je. Pourtant je ne lui ais rien fait…

- Il faut a tout pris que j'arrive à la joindre, je m'inquiet beaucoup tu sais, j'ai appris à la connaitre, et même, en parlant avec Emmett et les autres, je sais que je dois m'inquiéter. Tu sais Edward, je la considère comme une petite sœur, elle est tout à fait adorable et formidable comme fille… Me dit-elle, le regard triste.

- Je m'inquiet aussi Lice, et je peux t'assurer que je sais combien elle est une personne formidable. Tentais-je de la réconforter en la serrant dans mes bras.

…..

Nous venions de commander à manger, attendant Jasper, lorsque le téléphone d'Alice ce mit à sonner.

- Allô ?

- …

- Be… Commença-t-elle mais elle fut coupée.

- …

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- …

- Allô ? Allô ? Je t'entends mal… Bella ?

Mon cœur arrêta de battre en entendant Alice complètement paniquer appeler Bella à travers le téléphone.

- Ca a coupé. Souffla-t-elle.

….

Je venais de quitter Alice et Jasper, et rentrais enfin à l'appartement. Toujours aucuns signes de Bella, depuis le coup de fil qu'Alice a eu. Elle n'avait pas comprit ce qui ce passait. Tout ce qu'elle a su c'est que Bella ne sera pas la pour quelques temps, après la conversation a coupé, et elle n'a pue pus la joindre.

Tentant a mon tour ma chance, je pris mon cellulaire, et composais le numéro de Bella.

Bip…..bip…bip….. Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur …

Je réessayais plusieurs fois d'affilié, et tombais à chaque fois sur sa messagerie. A la fin de la soirée, j'avais laissé une bonne dizaine de messages, et n'arrivais toujours pas à la joindre.

C'est complètement troublé par son absence que je m'endormis vers 3 heures du matin.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

C'est en sursaut, que je me réveillais, mon téléphone sonnais, je l'avais laissé en mode normal, enfaite, je l'avais complètement laissé de coté depuis mon arrivé, lâchement délaissé sur mon lit pendant que je restais avec ma famille.

C'était un message de ma messagerie, plusieurs appels en absence, Edward, en lisant ce nom, mon cœur se sera… Mais aussi plusieurs appels d'Alice.

Mince, j'avais oublié de la prévenir… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ca…

Je regardais l'heure, il n'était pas trop tard, je cherchais donc son numéro dans mon répertoire et appelais, le cœur battant.

Bip… Bip…

- Allô ?

- Coucou Alice, c'est Bella, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu tout de suite

- Be… Commença-t-elle mais je la coupais

- Ecoute, je n'ais pas beaucoup de temps, mais je voulais te prévenir que je ne pourrais pas venir pendant un certains temps.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je suis rentré chez moi, je me suis pris des vacances avancées… C'est compliqué, mais en ce moment ca ne vas pas, il faut que je réfléchisse.

- Allô ? Allô ? Je t'entends mal… Bella ?

- Alice ? Tu m'entends ? Alice ?

N'ayant plus de réponse de ca part, je raccrochais, et éteignis par la même occasion mon cellulaire, le sommeil me happant.

….

Ce matin, je me réveillais au coté de Tim & Sarah. Cette petite attention de leur par me fit déjà sourire. J'avais passé une nuit agréable, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormis, j'étais dans un sommeil lourd, sans rêves…

Attablé devant mon petit déjeuné, mes démons revinrent… Edward…

Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi penser, ou que faire, je tenais immensément a lui, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pourrais pas vivre cette situation. Je suis une lâche, il faut bien se l'avouer, mais je n'ais pas la force de le regarder en face et lui parler de tout, j'en ais trop peur… Puis lui, il a sa vie, pas la peine d'en rajouter avec mes sentiments pour lui… Je voulais lui en parler, j'étais prête à le faire, mais cette soirée a tout gâché, tout c'est envenimé pour moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire… Et le mieux pour le moment est de prendre du recule, et réfléchir…

- Coucou ma belle. Me sortie de mes rêveries mon père qui venais d'entrer dans la cuisine.

- Salut, comment tu vas ?

- Ca va. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois la mon ange. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ces bras.

- Moi aussi papa, ca m'a manqué. Avouais-je.

Nous répriment place, et continuâmes à manger.

- Encore avant-hier j'ai croisé Thomas, il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, tu pourrais sans doute passer le voir ?

- Oh… euh oui, pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien de prévue pour la journée, alors, oui, je passerais, lui faire une petite surprise. Souriais-je, en repensant à mon meilleur ami.

…

J'avais passé la matinée a aider mes parents, s'occuper du jardin, puis aussi a commencer leurs valises…

Nous venions de quitter la table, et je décidais donc, d'aller faire un tour chez Tom'.


	18. Chapitre 18

Je me dirigeais dans ma chambre, afin de me changer. Un de mes vieux jeans et un t-shirt, me suffiraient. Puis j'allais dans le garage. Voir ma ''petite bête de compet'', ma RS. Mon petit bébé, un vrai bijoux, pas très homologué, mais bon… Schutt ;)

Au quart de tour, le ronronnement de son moteur vibra dans mes oreilles.

…..

Le plus calmement possible, le plus discrètement, j'essayais de me garer devant la maison de Tom'. Déposant mon casque aux côtés de ma moto, je fus heureuse de découvrir que rien n'avait changé.

Apres avoir essayé de sonner à plusieurs reprises, je tentais ma chance en passant à côté de la maison.

Il était là, à me tourner le dos, adossé à une grosse buche, à côté d'un tas de bois coupé. Doucement je m'approchais, voulant lui faire une petite surprise made in Bee' comme il aimait l'appeler.

D'un pas furtif, je me plaçais derrière lui. Et aussi rapidement que je le pus, je le pris par les épaules, plaçais mes jambes et le fit basculer. Heureuse de mon coup, je lâchais prise, mais c'était sans compter sur Tom', qui m'entraina dans sa chute.

- P*tin de m*rde ! Gronda-t-il

- Ben c'est comme ça qu'on m'accueille ? Demandais-je boudeuse, au dessus de lui.

- Oh p*tin Bee ! Mais c'est toi ma chérie ! Oh God ! Qu'est ce que tu fous la ? Enchaina-t-il en s'apercevant que c'était moi.

- Salut mon amour ! Souriais-je.

Nous étions toujours à terre, et il en profita pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Tom'… Tom', tu m'étouffes. Articulais-je difficilement.

- M'en fous, je ne te lâche plus ! Tu reste là, dans mes bras ! Dit-il boudeur. Tu viens à peine d'arriver et tu veux déjà t'enfuir de moi ?

Résigné, je me laissais aller dans cette étreinte.

….

Le temps commençait à se rafraichir, mais Tom' et moi étions toujours dehors devant un verre, à parler de tout et de rien. J'étais heureuse de le revoir, il faut dire que nous nous étions perdu de vue depuis mon départ…

Nous parlions de ses projets, lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Allo ?

- …

- Bonjour René ! Comment vas-tu ?

- …

- Oui, ça va bien merci.

- …

- Oui elle est ici, tu veux que je te la passe ?

- …

- D'accord ! Souria-t-il tout en me passant son téléphone. C'est ta mère. Chuchota-t-il.

- Allo ?

- Bon sang Bella, je me faisais un sang d'encre ! J'essaie de te joindre depuis plus d'une heure ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

Intriguée, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche.

8 appels en absence, et 3 messages.

- Heu… c'est que j'ai mon téléphone sur silencieux. Avouais-je, tout en consultant le liste des appels.

5 appels de Renée

2 appels d'Edward

1 appel de Camille

1 message d'Alice

1 message de Camille

1 message d'Edward

- A quoi te sert ce téléphone, si tu l'as sur silencieux ? Bon passons… Je suppose que tu ne rentres pas manger ?

- Oui, désolée j'aurais du te prévenir.

- C'est pas grave, c'est pas ça qui me fait peur, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut t'arriver sur la route ma fille, je suis ta mère, et je m'inquiète !

- Désolée maman…

- C'est pas grave, passe une bonne soirée, ne rentre pas trop tard, et fait attention sur la route !

- D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas, bonne soirée M'man.

Raccrochant, je tendis le cellulaire à mon ami.

- Désolée.

- T'inquiète pas ! Allez viens, on va voir si on trouve à manger ! Rigola-t-il en me prenant sur son épaule pour m'emmener à l'intérieur.

- Tom' ! Lâche-moi ! Je ne suis paAA ! ToooOOOm'

- Ben alors ma belle, on a peur que je te lâche ? Rigola-t-il tout en continuant à me faire tanguer.

- Espèce de… Arrête sa Tom' ! Pause-moi par terre !

- Humm… ma tigresse sort ses griffes !

- P*tin Tom' !

- Oh oui, vas y mon chaton ! J'adore lorsque tu miaules comme ça pour moi !

Me pausant finalement au sol, je décidais de lui montrer mon mécontentement en boudant.

- Aller, ne fait pas la tête princesse… Murmura-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras, tel un gros câlin.

- Laisse-moi. Dis-je en me dégageant de sa prise.

- Allez Bee'… Dit-il en revenant à la charge.

- Ne me touche pas.

- Fait moi un câlin Belly-Belle ! Allez … Me supplia-t-il.

- Non…

- S'il te plaît… Murmura-t-il, les yeux de chien battus, et une tablette de chocolat qu'il passait sous mon nez.

Le chocolat… Humm… Pêcher mignon… Comment y résister ?

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments ! Dis-je en me saisissant de la tablette.

- Ben d'accord ! Voyez-vous ca ? Elle préfère le chocolat à moi ! J'hallucine !

- Viens par le petit jaloux ! Dis-je en m'approchant de lui, pour lui faire un baiser bruillant sur la joue. Satisfait ?

- Non ! Sourit-il tout en me prenant dans ses bras, me soulevant de sol pour me faire énorme câlin.

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué Bee' Murmura-t-il en humant mes cheveux.

- Toi aussi… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point te voir et te toucher m'a manqué. Avouais-je les larmes aux yeux, essayant tant bien que mal d'étouffer un sanglot.

- Han non, ma belle, pleure pas ! Tu es tellement belle lorsque tu souris, alors vire moi ces maudites larmes et rayonne pour moi ! Ok Princesse ?

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Dis-je en affichant un sourire franc. Je suis si heureuse d'être ici.

- Bella, pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Demanda-t-il sérieux.

- Vous me manquiez… Tentais-je de le convaincre.

- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué miss, mais je sais qu'autre chose te tracasse. Dis-moi tout ma belle.

- Mais non, il n'y a rien. Dis-je, n'arrivant même pas à me convaincre moi-même.

- Bella… Me prévint-il

- Tom', s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Répondis-je dans un sanglot.

- Rho ma belle… Murmura-t-il en me prenant dans ces bras. C'est si grave que ça ?

- C'est compliqué Tom'. Sanglotais-je. Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir… On en parlera si tu veux, mais pas maintenant…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je comprends, mais s'il y a quoi que se soit, sache que je suis là pour toi… Ok ?

- Merci. Murmurais-je, la tête toujours dans son cou.

- Allez, viens mon chaton, on va voir ce qui peut remplir nos ventres de morfals. Dit-il, reprenant sa bonne humeur, nous dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Tu as raison, j'ai faim, puis un repas avec toi ne se refuse pas.

…..

- Non, mais franchement Tom', c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as fait les courses ? Demandais-je dépité par ces placards vides.

- Ben je sais pas, c'est pas à moi de faire ça ! Les femmes ça serrent à ça !

- Attends, c'est quoi ça ? Je vais t'en donner moi des Femmes ! Tu me déçois…

- Ben quoi attend ! Je n'ai jamais vu d'hommes faire ces conneries.

- Arrête un peu de faire ton type matcho, Ed… mon colloc' lui, sait tout faire, courses, cuisines etc. Alors arrête un peu.

J'avais parlé sans réfléchir, je me décevais tout seul. Depuis qu'on avait stoppé la discussion d'avant, je n'avais plus pensé à Edw… Lui, et pour tout dire, c'est vraiment exceptionnel car je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui.

- Ha la bonne blague ! Il est gay ou quoi ? Mais dis donc, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de collocation !

Raté, il n'avait pas zappé… Aïe

- Ouai, bon passons, c'est pas de lui qu'on parle, change pas de sujet ! Tes crises de matchisme, tu te les gardes, moi je t'aime doux.

- Humm, serait-ce une déclaration princesse ?

- Parle pas bête je te paye resto ce soir… enfin, si tu veux bien y aller, et si tu n'as rien de prévu.

- Tu dis que je parle bête, mais tu n'es pas mieux ! Je suis tout toi ma belle, et je ne vais surement pas laisser passer un resto en si charmante compagnie.

- Alors, on est en route. Terminais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de la cave.

- Un vrai ventre sur pattes cette meuf'. Souffla-t-il exaspéré dans mon dos.

- Je t'ai entendu Bouffon ! Riais-je.

- Quoi ? C'est moi que tu traites de Bouffon ? S'interloqua-t-il.

- Qui d'autre BOUFFON ! Dis-je avant d'entamer une course dans les escaliers.

(Pitié, pas que je tombe, ce serait le meilleure!)

- Non, mais elle va voir celle la ! Dit-il en s'engageant à ma poursuite.

Arrivé dans la cave, je me saisis des clefs étant sur le comptoir, appuyais sur le bouton et courrais vers la voiture. Me précipitant dans l'habitacle, je pris soin de la fermer a clef, l'empêchant d'entrer.

- P*tin BELLA ! Hurla-t-il en claquant ses paumes sur la vitre.

Pour toute réponse, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN !

- C'est moi. Répondis-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de le narguer.

- Ouvre. Dit-il.

Continuant mon jeu, je continuais de le regarder en souriant.

- Allez c'est bon tu as gagné, ouvre s'il te plait miss...Je vais crever de faim !

- D'accord. Fis-je tout en lui ouvrant, puis lui tendis les clefs, une fois qu'il fut installé devant le volant.

- Tout compte fait, j'étais bien mieux sans toi ! C'est quand que tu rentre ? Demanda-t-il tout en démarrant.

- Je ne rentre pas, je veux rester avec toi mon amour… Roucoulais-je.

- Tu rigole la j'espère. Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu reste ! Je ne veux pas de toi ! T'as vu la vierge… Je ne peux pas vivre en compagnie d'une femme comme toi, tu es la seule à réussir à faire tout ce que tu veux de moi en claquant des doigts. Oh non, pitié…

- Sympa les amis… je vois qu'on tient a moi…

- Aller dis pas de conneries, on t'aime tu sais ! C'est juste que j'aime dominer, et toi tu gâche toujours mon plaisir, je faiblis en ta présence, comprend moi ! Moi Thomas le grand ! Tom', pour les intimes. Dit-il en finissant sa phrase en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Pour répondre à son petit signe, entrant dans son jeu, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tout en le fixant.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! Dit-il en touchant le bout de mon nez avec sa main qui ne tenait pas le volant.


	19. Chapitre 19

Apres avoir fini notre petite scène, Tom' et moi avions prit la route, et étions allés au restaurant du coin, manger correctement et fêter ma venue. Nous avions bien ris et ressasser de vieux moments. Comme me l'avait demandé ma mère, nous n'étions pas rentrés trop tard et sommes partis du restaurant assez tôt dans la soirée. J'étais heureuse, je n'avais pas repensé à Lui durant toute la soirée, qui avais étonnamment bien commencé, mais comme il y a toujours un mais, celle si c'est terminer moins bien qu'elle n'aurait due.

_**Flash Back**_

_**J'étais heureuse de cette soirée passée avec Tom', cela m'avait vraiment manqué.**_

_**- Encore dans les nuages Miss ? Me questionna Tom'.**_

_**- Oui, je me réjouis de cette soirée. Ca ma vraiment plus Tom' tu sais. Avouais-je.**_

_**- A moi aussi princesse ! Me sourit-il. Hey, regarde, il y a les autres dehors, on va les voir ? Reprit-il en apercevant des ombres dans la pénombre.**_

_**- Si tu veux, ca fait longtemps que je ne les ais pas vue.**_

_**Il gara la voiture non loin du groupe et coupa le moteur. Les autres, ayant reconnu la voiture de Thomas s'étaient rapprochés.**_

_**- Hey Thomas ! Comment que ça va ? Demanda Marc, lorsque Tom' sortit de la voiture.**_

_**Je détachais ma ceinture, et ouvris la portière.**_

_**- Hé, mais c'est que tu ne viens pas seul ! Repris Mathieu, qui remarqua que je m'extirpais.**_

_**- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui je vous amène ! Souris Tom'.**_

_**Les deux hommes restaient à fixer la portière, attendant de me voir, et je remarquais que la totalité du groupe s'était rapproché de nous et dévisagèrent la portière.**_

_**(Allez Bella, ils ne vont pas te tuer non plus, prend ton courage à deux mains et montre toi !)**_

_**Je m'extirpais enfin de l'habitacle de la voiture, et regardais le groupe, tous les yeux ronds, mais ce fut Mathieu qui me sauta dessus en premier, m'ayant reconnu.**_

_**- Non, mais je n'y crois pas ! IsaBee ! Comment ce fait-il que tu sois là ?**_

_**- Petit voyage improvisé en dernière minute Boy' ! Souris-je en le serrant contre moi.**_

_**- T'as pas changé Izzi ! Toujours aussi Belle, et chieuse !**_

_**- Je t'en donnerais des ''Chieuses'' ! Riais-je en lui assenant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.**_

_**- Et mais dit donc, c'est que tu fais mal ma petite ! **_

_**- Bon, Math' t'as fini de te l'accaparer, je veux aussi prendre la chieuse dans mes bras. Intervint Marc.**_

_**- Salut Beau Gosse. Souris-je en me laissant emporter dans son étreinte.**_

…_**..**_

_**Cela faisait un moment que nous discutions ensemble, avec certains membre du groupe en plus, lorsqu'une rouquine vint s'incruster, en me fixant de haut en bas.**_

_**- Ouai, ben c'est bon là, vous venez les hommes ! Dit-elle en me défiant du regard.**_

_**(Attention, chose à ne pas faire avec moi…)**_

_**- Je te demande pardon ?... Demandais-je le plus poliment possible.**_

_**- Je ne te parle pas à toi, alors Stop It ! Bon vous venez ! Renchérit-elle en tirant John par le pull.**_

_**(Mauvaise chose ma fille ! Ne jamais me parler sur ce ton !)**_

_**Les garçons avaient compris ce qui ce profilait à l'horizon, et faisaient la navette entre moi et cette fille.**_

_**- Je ne te permets pas ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Ce n'est pas avec ton décolleté jusqu'au nombril que tu vas faire ta loi ici.**_

_**- Non, mais je rêve, d'où tu me parle toi ! Je te connais même pas ! Et toi tu te prends pour qui ! C'est pas avec ton look de Gars manqué que tu vas pouvoir la faire ta loi ! C'est la première fois que tu débarque et tu te crois miss Population ! **_

_**- Non, mais regardez moi ça ! Et tu sors avec une Meuf' comme ca John ! Je t'ai connu avec meilleure gout !**_

_**- Et toi la p*te ! Tu vas te la fermer ! C'est clair ! Po*ffiace ! Me cria-t-elle dessus. Et toi, tu ne peux pas me défendre ! Continua-t-elle à l'attention de John.**_

_**- Vic' ! Arrêt ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça, tu ne la connais pas ! Intervint ce dernier.**_

_**- Tu vas me dire que je dois être aimable avec cette Te-p* !**_

_**- Non mais tu vas te calmer toi ! Je te traite pas, alors tu t'en passes aussi ! Et casse-toi ! Parce que la tu me les gaves !**_

_**- Qu'est ce qu'elle me parle cette s*lope !**_

_**(Ok, là j'avais beau avoir été calme, là, je ne réponds plus de rien !)**_

_**M'avançant vers elle, le regard méchant.**_

_**- Casse toi, ou je ne me gênerais pas pour te refaire le portrait !**_

_**- Mais vas y, j'attends que ça salle tr*iné !**_

_**J'allais lui coller mon point dans la figure, lorsque les garçons se jetaient pour se mettre entre nous.**_

_**- Allez, Bella, calme toi, laisse la parler bête toute seul. Viens on rentre.**_

_**- D'accord. Capitulais-je, ne voulant pas créer de bouquant.**_

_**Nous nous retournâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture.**_

_**- Bella attend. Dirent-en même temps Marc et Mathieu, courant après nous.**_

_**Je me retournais et attendis qu'ils arrivent à notre hauteur.**_

_**- Et, Izzi, désolé pour ça ! Dit il en se tournant et pointant du doigt cette Vic' tiré par un John furieux.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, je dois rentrer.**_

_**- D'accord, mais Bell's, promet nous de venir nous voir ! Allez quoi, elle ne sera pas là, ou sinon, on la vire. Tu nous as manqué miss.**_

_**- Pas de soucis les Boys, je viendrais.**_

_**- De toute façon au pire, vous la verrez à la fête pour mon anniv les gars ! Souris Tom'. Tu viens hein ? Me demanda-t-il.**_

_**- Allez les hommes, je ne partirais pas en coup de vent, je vous reverrais, mais pour le moment, je dois rentrer. Souris-je en les prenant tous dans mes bras, du moins du mieux que je le pue, pour un énorme câlin.**_

_**Fin du Flash back**_

Ce soir là, j'avais fait le moins de bruit possible, pour ne par réveiller mes parents. Lorsque je remontais du garage, je fus accueillis par Tim et Sarah qui m'attendais dans le salon, lorsque j'y déposais mon sac.

- Hey, coucou vous, vous êtes pas encore au lit ? Leur demandais-je doucement.

Ils me suivirent jusque dans ma chambre, et s'installèrent sur mon lit. Je me changeais, et lorsque j'enlevais mon jeans, mon téléphone s'éclata au sol.

(Et m*rde, Bella la discrétion, bien le bonjour ^^)

Je ramassais les débris, et le reconstituais. Me revinrent à l'esprit les messages que je n'avais pas pris la peine de lire toute à l'heure.

Bella, pourquoi ça a coupé, je m'inquiète miss

Rappelle moi dès que tu le peux

Bisous miss, je t'adore !

Al

Bella, pourquoi ne réponds tu pas à mes appels,

C'est important, où es tu, je m'inquiète,

Il faut qu'on parle,

S'il te plait B, ne fait pas ça,

Parlons s'il te plait

ED

B ! Tu es ou, Al m'a appelé pour savoir où tu étais,

Tu es où miss, rappelle moi !

Bisous Cam'

Les larmes mourraient déjà le long de mon coup, lorsque je finissais le message de Camille. Edward…

En plus d'être un monstre, d'avoir laissé mes amis sans nouvelles, ma culpabilité en reprenait un coup avec ces messages. Je m'effondrais sur mon lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes, entourée de mes chiens.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Elle était partie…

Je ne voulais pas le croire, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… J'avais essayé de la joindre je ne sais combien de fois, Alice aussi, on s'inquiétait vraiment.

J'avais passé les deux pires nuits de ma vie, je ne dormais plus, ou pour le peu que je dormais, je cauchemardais sur Isabella.

J'avais beau réfléchir, et tout ce qui en résultait, fut que Bella était partie par ma faute. A cause de Moi ! Il fallait absolument que je lui parle, que je comprenne ce que j'ai fait de mal, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête là.

Depuis qu'elle était partie, depuis que j'en savais la cause, je n'étais plus rien, je ne me ressemblais plus, je ne mettais plus aucun entrain à la vie. Mes cours étaient morts, je broyais vraiment du noir.

Et c'est encore avec un visage fatigué, que je me levais.


	20. Chapitre 20

La cloche annonçant la fin du cours venait de sonner.

- Camille, pouvez-vous venir un instant s'il vous plaît.

-Oui monsieur.

Rangeant mes cours, j'attendais que les élèves sortent de la classe.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Camille, je voulais vous demander si vous aviez des nouvelles de Be… d'Isabella. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle est absente, vous ne savez pas où elle se trouve ?

- Heu, elle ne m'a pas dis grand-chose, juste qu'elle était repartie chez elle, elle s'excuse de ce départ soudain, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle devait vraiment partir. Je ne peux pas tellement vous aider monsieur, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est rien de grave, mais elle ne sait pas encore quand elle reviendra.

- D'accord, et en sais tu plus ? Ou elle habite ?

- Ben, elle vit en France, enfin ses parents, elle m'a appelé ce matin, on n'est pas resté longtemps en ligne, mais après je ne sais vraiment pas, en revanche je ne pense pas qu'elle revienne pour les derniers jours de cours avant les vacances. Vous voulez peut être la joindre ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Oui, enfin, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe, je suis votre professeur principal, c'est dans mon devoir de prendre de vos nouvelles. Mentis-je, je ne souhaitais pas lui parler en tant que professeur, mais en tans que Moi, son coloc'… Je voulais comprendre, mettre les choses à plats.

- Heu, si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous donner son numéro de portable, c'est tout ce que j'ai.

-Je veux bien merci. La remerciais-je, même si je n'avais aucunement besoin de ce numéro, puisque je le possédais déjà.

…..

Ce soir là, je rentrais fier de moi. J'avais pris le temps de chercher dans les dossiers de l'école pour trouver plus ample information sur Bella.

Lorsque j'arrivais chez moi, enfin chez nous, ou… heu, bref, je ne sais plus comment l'appeler, je trouvais Alice en compagnie de Jasper qui m'attendaient.

- Salut vous deux ! Les saluais-je

- Coucou Ed' ! Comment ça va ? Tu as des nouvelles de Bee ? Me questionna Alice, tandis que j'échangeais une poigné de main avec Jasper.

- Non, je n'arrive pas à la joindre. Grimassais-je. Venez, entrez !

…

Je refermais la porte derrière ma sœur, le couple venait de quitter l'appartement, me laissant à nouveau seul avec moi-même. Nous avions beaucoup parlé, de nous, de tout, et aussi de Bella. Nous nous inquiétons tous.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, prêt à prendre une douche, afin de clore cette journée et aller me coucher.

….

Enfin callé sous mes draps, je tentais de m'endormir. Mais la seule chose qui se passait, fut mes pensées accaparées par Bella. Je ressassais tous nos moments ensemble, et me détestais pour ce que je lui avais fait, si elle avait fui c'était par ma faute. Je me devais de régler ce problème au plus vite.

Bella, s'il te plaît appelle-moi

J'ai besoin qu'on discute,

Il FAUT que je te parle

Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie !

Je t'embrasse Ed.

…

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Aujourd'hui, mes parents partaient en voyage, je me retrouvais donc seule à me lever en compagnie de Tim et Sarah.

Il était 10 heures lorsque je réussis enfin à sortir du lit. A peine avais-je mis les pieds dans la cuisine, que j'entendis mon téléphone sonner dans ma chambre, et c'est essoufflée que je décrochais.

- Allo ?

- Coucou ma belle, je te réveille ?

- Pas du tout maman, est ce qu'il vous est arrivé quelque chose ? Paniquais-je

- Non, du tout, je voulais juste te dire au revoir, je ne voulais pas te réveiller lorsqu'on est partis, et là nous allons embarquer, ton père te fait un gros bisou !

- Ah d'accord, tu m'as fait peur ! Profitez bien, et amusez vous !

- Gros bisous ma belle, on t'aime !

- Moi aussi je vous aime !

- Bye, je te laisse, on y va.

- Bisous bisous !

De retour dans la cuisine, après trois pas, cet engin de malheurs se remit à hurler dans ma chambre, c'est avec un second sprint, que je gagnais cette dernière.

- Allo ?

- Essoufflé le chaton ? Ria Tom' à l'autre bout du fil

- Si j'avais su que c'était toi, je n'aurais même pas décroché !

- Oh, tu me brises le cœur ma puce ! Moi qui t'appelais pour te proposer une soirée tous ensemble.

- Qui tous ensemble ? Et où ?

- Ben toute la clique, mais je ne sais pas encore où, on trainerait peut être en ville…

- Ca me va ! Tu passe à la maison après ?

- Humm… Juste toi et moi ? Intéressant ma puce !

- Je prends ça comme un Oui ! A toute Boy ! Raccrochais-je sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Après un bon petit-déjeuner, je m'engouffrais sous l'eau chaude de la douche.

Ding Dong…

(Rhoo ! Toujours lorsqu'il ne le faut pas !)

Je coupais l'eau, et m'enroulais dans une serviette, pour courir ouvrir. Arrivée devant la porte, j'ouvrais mécaniquement, complètement obnubilée par le souvenir d'Edward qui s'imposait face à moi… Moi courant dans l'appartement, afin d'ouvrir manquant de tomber, et me retrouvant simplement vêtue d'une serviette en face de Lui…

- Ben alors ma belle, on croirait que tu as vue un fantôme ! Me sortit Tom de mes songes.

- Désolée, alors comment tu vas ? Lui souris-je.

- Ca get' ! Alors ma puce, prête pour ce soir ?

- Oui ! En fait, j'ai réfléchi, on peut faire ça ici, j'ai la maison pour moi toute seule…

- Ouais, pourquoi pas, si ca ne te dérange pas.

- Mais non ! Préviens les autres, moi je vais finir ma douche !

- Hein ? Non… quoi ! Attends, je t'accompagne ! Cria t-il en me poursuivant.

- Pe pep ! Bas les pattes Boy ! Vas jouer la standardiste, moi je reviens !

…

- C'est bon, je suis toute à toi ! Souris-je en revenant dans le salon.

- Tu étais obligée de t'habiller ? Se plaignit-il

- Mais mon chéri, c'est pour te donner le plaisir de me déshabiller ! Le taquinais-je.

- Ah ouais ? Demanda-t-il en se levant du canapé.

Sans que je n'ai pue réagir, je me retrouvais sur l'épaule de Thomas, qui me jeta sur le canapé, pour me chevaucher.

- ThomaAa… riais-je.

- Ben quoi, tu m'as dis que je p… Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

- Décidément ! Soufflais-je, en essayant de me dégager de sous Tom. Allez, Tom, fait pas ton lourdaud ! Il faut que je regarde mon téléphone… Me plaignis-je.

Il se leva et alla dans ma chambre chercher mon téléphone.

- Aha ! Tu me trompes ma chérie ? C'est qui ton Edward ? Dit-il en revenant, téléphone à la main.

_Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… __Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward…_

- Heu… je … heu…

- Hey, Bell's, c'est qui, pour que tu sois si mal à l'aise a propos de cet Edward ? C'est ton petit chéri ?

- Heu… je… Non, c'est mon coloc'

- Ah ben d'accord ! Il est sympa j'espère… Bon après, c'est sur qu'il n'est pas aussi agréable que moi à vivre, mais là, personne n'arrive à ma cheville.

- Heu… Oui tu as raison, tu es le meilleur. Dis-je afin de changer de sujet.

- Tien, je te laisse lire son doux mot d'amour.

- Ca peut attendre, pour le moment je suis avec toi ! Et on va faire les courses pour ce soir ! Alors en route Boy !


	21. Chapitre 21

- Bon, alors tu sais ce qu'il te faut ? Demandais-je à Tom.

- Ben je ne sais pas moi… On va prendre quelques bouteilles, à manger, un truc simple quoi !

- Alors commençons par les Chips !

- Je te suis cocotte ! Hop hop Hop, on n'a pas toute la journée non plus… Me poussa Tom.

…..

Cela faisait déjà une heure que nous étions dans le supermarché, entre les chips et toutes ces conneries qui font une bonne soirée, nous n'avions pas vue le temps passer.

- Bon, ok, on prend ça, maintenant, on va voir pour les boissons ! Dis-je a Tom qui voulait encore un paquet de Curly.

Je me mis en route vers le rayon soda, suivie de près par Tom.

- Bon alors, on va rester simple, Coca, Limo', jus de pomme, orange, red bull, dar dog. Ca devrait aller non ? Demandais-je, tandis que je remplissais déjà le cadi de bouteilles.

- J'ai toujours adoré tes soirées miss, il y a toujours de tout ! Me sourit-il.

….

Nous avions délaissé le rayon soda pour le rayon alcool (/!\ L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé !).

- Attends moi ici, je vais chercher la bière. M'indiqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le rayon d'à côté.

Quand a moi, je me mis en quête de boissons alcoolisé pour ce soir… Vodka, Whisky, Pasoa, Manzana, Vodka red, Vodka black…

- Tu compte faire une beuverie ? Ou quoi ! Rit Tom qui venais avec 2 packs de bière.

- On ne sait jamais ! Riais-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- T'es la meilleure Bell's !

- Oui, et pour cause, je vais prendre une deuxième de Sky' !

- Heu… heureusement que je suis majeur ! Hein ? Tu ferais quoi sans moi ?

- Mais rien, je serais une pauvre petite fille sans défense, qui ne pourrait pas acheter de l'alcool !

…..

- Bon, alors on va faire simple, je m'occupe de tout préparer, et toi pendant ce temps, tu préviens les autres. Ca marche ? Demandais-je

- Oui chef ! Rit Tom.

- Bon ben Go ! Fis-je en m'éloignant vers la maison.

- Ah, parce que c'est encore à moi de défaire les courses ? Se plaignit ce dernier.

- Les hommes, c'est bien fait pour ça, non ? Riais-je.

- Ouais ouais, tu diras ça à ton chéri, tu verras ce qu'il te répondra !

- Ben toi tu dis rien ! Hein mon chéri d'amour !

- T'es super drôle Bell's …

- Bien sur que je suis drôle ! (^^) Allez, ne fait pas ton grognon, et apporte moi les sachets dans la cuisine, moi je vais bouger le salon !

- Alors toi tu es bien la fille la plus logique ! C'est à moi de défaire des courses, et à toi de bouger les meubles ? Attends, il y a quelque chose qui cloche là ! Parce que JE suis l'HOMME ICI !

- Tu es sur de ça ? Riais-je à sa remarque. Laisse-moi vérifier!

- Humm Bell's, mais maintenant, on n'aura pas le temps pour tout préparer pour ce soir sinon ! Sourit-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Ben si c'est comme ça, mets-toi au travail ! Dis-je, boudant, me dirigeant vers le salon.

Pendant que Tom s'occuperait de décharger de décharger la voiture, j'arrangerai le salon.

Je me mis donc au travail, bougeant les meubles, faisant ainsi plus de place. Je partis ensuite chercher la sono dans ma chambre, afin de l'installer dans le salon avec mon ordinateur.

Pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance, je mis toute mon installation en route. Les premières notes de Doktorspiele de Alex C. feat. Y-Ass. (Une chanson qui date un peu, mais qu'on aime toujours) _{Si cela vous intéresse, je vous la recommande__} _

- Dolé dam dim daléladumda … Dolé dam dim daléladumda … Dolé dam dim daléladumda … Criait Tom depuis la cuisine, me faisant éclater de rire.

- T'es MDR Tom ! Riais-je

- Dok Dok Dok Dok Dok Dok Dok Doktorspiele ! Chantâmes-nous en même temps.

Et c'est dans cette bonne ambiance, et toujours en musique que nous finissions de tout préparer en même temps. Chips, verres, boissons, et tout ce qu'il faut pour une bonne soirée (l'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé, la vente d'alcool est interdite aux mineurs) furent en un rien de temps disposés dans le salon, il ne nous restait plus qu'à appeler tout le monde, et nous changer, pour que tout soit Ok.

…..

Nous avions donné rendez-vous à tout le monde au centre du village. Afin de faire la surprise, personne n'a été mis au courant de ma venu, et nous avions demandé aux personnes au courant pour moi de ne rien dire. J'étais heureuse, cette soirée allait me détendre, et me faire oublier mes problèmes…

- Voilà, je viens de finir ! Mais vas-y pour convaincre Nathacha de venir aussi ! Une vraie tête de mule.

- Rhoo, je suis trop heureuse de tous pouvoir les revoir ! J'ai tellement hâte. Souriais-je.

- Tu vas voir leur tête lorsqu'ils te verront ! Bon miss, je vais te laisser, je vais me changer, et je re plus tard ! A toute ma belle !

Une fois Tom partit, je me changeais, optant pour un jean slim noir et un chemisier bleu. Je lissais ensuite mes cheveux, me maquillais légèrement, en attendant mon taxi.

L'heure avait sonné, et Tom était déjà la devant ma porte, vêtu de noir.

- En plus d'être Beau Goss, monsieur est ponctuel ! Souriais-je en lui ouvrant.

- Aucun homme digne de ce nom n'oserait faire attendre une déesse comme vous mademoiselle.

- Rhoo, comme c'est chou. Viens entre.


End file.
